GeNeRaCiOnEs PeRdIdAs
by MiLi GreenLeaf
Summary: una chica cae en la tierra media, y no sabe que hacer y por que esta ahi....¿podrá volver? o ¿es necesario que vuelva?...es mi primer fic! ...y el summary es pesimo ¬¬... porfis review!
1. Default Chapter

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen excepto Miellen y Leistlen **

**Cap.1: El chico de las alas negras**

**Hablando: ''**

**Pensando: ""**

Era ya muy entrada la noche, Mili aun se encontraba despierta en su cama, se había quedado despierta pensando, como siempre lo hacia, le gustaba mucho vagar en sus pensamientos e imaginación, le gustaban mucho la lectura sobre todo los libros de fantasía.

Ella pensaba en ese momento en lo que haría mañana ya que se juntaría con sus amigos que no los veía hace tiempo por que estaba de vacaciones y se había ido fuera del país. Ese año tendría mucho que hacer por que entraba a la universidad y tal vez podría irse de intercambio y no volvería a ver a sus amigos por eso estaba ansiosa por el próximo día por que tal vez seria el ultimo día en que vería a sus mejores amigos. Mili todavía vivía con sus padres en el segundo piso de un apartamento, mientras pensaba en todo lo que podrían hacer mañana Mili noto algo muy extraño, como estaba de noche no veía bien, se levanto de su cama para poder ver mejor, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro pero en esa esquina de la habitación era mas, y era muy extraño ya que era el lado donde quedaba la ventana , sentía algo muy raro, se sentía como atraída, necesitaba saber que era eso, se fue acercando y al momento de entrar en ese espacio todo quedo en blanco, ya estaba tranquila muy tranquila tal ves como nunca lo había estado, la ansiedad había pasado y todo estaba callado, era tal como un sueño y luego comenzó a sentir frío, serró los ojos y se quedo ahí.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente todo seguía igual, excepto por que estaba desnuda, pero era un detalle, no le importo, no se sintió avergonzada ni nada, solo tenia curiosidad de lo que pasaba. Miro adelante y vio un chico como de la edad de ella si no un poco mas chico, pero eso no le llamo la atención lo extraño (mas de lo que estaba pasando) era que el chico tenia alas negras, Mili se sorprendió mucho al verlo

"Que es esto?...Donde estoy?". Miro a su alrededor

'HOLA! .' Dijo el chico con mucha alegría, a lo que mili respondió con cara de ¿Te conozco? Levantando una ceja.

"que le pasa? Como si todo esto fuera muy normal, me saluda de este modo….no entiendo nada"

'yo soy Leistlen, y vengo a buscarte para que vuelvas donde perteneces y puedas empezar de nuevo, yo te ayudare un poco en lo que necesites, por ahora solo necesitas esto' y le paso una ropa, que mas bien parecía un disfraz medieval, y algo que Mili jamás había visto, era un arco con flechas y una espada, luego le paso una especie de mochila con algunas cosas adentro.

'esto es para que te vistas, lo otro es para que te defiendas y en la mochila hay algunas cosas necesarias, como comida y mas ropa abrigada que te servirán para el frío, también hay una daga que es solo en casos de emergencia espero que nunca la tengas que usar' Leistlen decía esto como si fuera muy normal, pero por parte de Mili, todo era una locura por que 1º: nunca en su vida había visto una espada y flechas ,menos esa ropa 2º: estaban flotando como en las nuves y 3º: pero no menos importante es niño tenia alas negras…. "debo estar soñando o algo asi…esto no es normal"

'tengo una pregunta' dijo mientras se vestia 'tu…quieres que yo ocupe eso?' dijo con cara de no entender y apuntando a la espada y al arco con las flechas

'es que en algun momento te serviran y creo que tu tambien querras ocuparlas' dandole una sonrisa tranquila.

'tengo otra pregunta….adonde voy?' terminando de vestirse y tratando de ponerse el arco en la espalda.

'creo que deberias verlo tu misma' poniedo bien el arco y abrochandole el cinturón de la espada para que la aomodara, luego le abrocho la capa en el cuello y le dijo: 'ya estas lista podras irte allá' apuntando al suelo, o mas bien nubes, o lo que fuera en lo que estaba parados.

Al volver a mirar a Leistlen se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, iba a emitir un comentario en voz alta cuando comenzo, sin previo aviso a caer, cada vez mas rapido, miro a un lado y casi le da un infarto "una montaña!...que pasa!" luego noto que el suelo estaba cada vez mas serca solo atino a serrar los ojos bien apretados por que no queria ver 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' grito como nunca lo havia hecho, luego sintio que golpeo el piso, pero no el piso penso que habia caido arriba de una persona, pero al abrir los ojos c olvido inmediatamente cuando toco el suelo y noto que era nieve, miro a su alrededor y eran puras montañas

'what the…'

Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado mi ortografia no es de las mejore .….dejen reviews porfis.


	2. Las Montañas Nubladas

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Advertencia: El tabaco puede producir cáncer………no es broma jejeje.U………ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen excepto Miellen y Leistlen.**

**Cap.2: Las montañas nubladas**

**Hablando: ''**

**Pensando: ""**

**GHiKi: Gracias por tu comentario!. me alegra ….por que fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un review!**

**Voldie on Varsity Track: Gracias, tu review aunque es corto me gusta mucho…no pensé que mas gente leyera mi fic…además Inglaterra es mi país favorito…yo tengo una amiga que vivió allá, pero voy a omitir comentarios sobre ella ¬¬… ajajaja…**

**KeLpIeenoch: Oie oie, andate cn cuidaito mona shika ya vai a ver no ma…te voy a dedicar una song: SU NOMBRE ERA KELPIE! LA DAMA DEL AMANECEEEER!...tributos a Mago de Oz el mejor grupo del muuuuundo!...a si…otra cosa tu eri la ke fuma pito no yo ajajajja (es en broma nadie aki fuma pitos, para ke no piensen mal¬¬… es solo una manera de decir ke esta vola…o ke tiene mucha imaginación .)**

"What the…?...donde estoy?...en los Alpes Suizos?...aiii esto no es divertido y no parece un sueño, y ahora que hago aquí, ni siquiera tengo un celular para pedir rescate o algo parecido…" juntando sus rodillas y poniendo una de sus manos en la cara (se supone que estaba sentada ¬¬) "me encuentro en medio de la nada, quizá en donde, con una espada que pasa mas que yo, sin un celular y para empeorar las cosas, con ropa medieval….jejeje si alguien me escuchara diría que estoy loca .U"

Sintió una mano en la espalda y ella se dio vuelta de inmediato saltando del susto y dando un grito como nunca lo había hecho

'uyy si que había alguien jejeje o/oU' al mirar de quien se trataba se quedo de piedra al ver de quien o mas quienes se trataban

" mas bien pensamos que estas loca …o loco" le dijo el elfo mirándola extrañado, que Mili pensó que era Legolas por su aspecto y…sus orejas tipo StarTrek…..pero como podía ser así si ellos eran fantasía de la imaginación de alguien mas era prácticamente imposible 'donde estoy que es esto….es esto…el señor de los anillos…o sea de la película y el libro?...' "…es la comunidad del anillo…" sin darse cuenta que lo ultimo que había dicho había sido en vos alta.

"oye, tu como sabes eso" cambiando totalmente de carácter y sacando una de sus espadas y poniéndola en su cuello "acaso eres un espía, quien te mando?"… 'Y a este que le pasa' quedando, mili, muy sorprendida por la actitud del elfo, que en las películas se veía tan pacifico y armónico 'que mal interpretado ¬¬'

"oye tu eres muy rara" le dijo mientras los demás se acercaban a ver lo ocurrido.

"rara yo? Te has visto al espejo? Lo dudo" mirando a otro lado , a lo que llegaba Gandalf y tocaba el hombro de Legolas para decirle que bajara el arma.

"no te preocupes ella no es ninguna espía, ni nada por el estilo" mientras miraba a mili, que esta lo miraba con cara de -que pasa aquí-, y el a su ves le devolvía la mirada con que decía -déjamelo a mi-

"Como llegaste aquí?..."preguntó el anciano, con una voz muy dulce.

"eeehh bueno es algo, osea una historia muy larga de contar …pero una cosa, no soy un espía…"mirando de reojo al elfo 'en que parte estaremos….mmm hay mucha nieve o sea, deben ser las montañas nubladas' penso mientras miraba a su alrededor "estamos en las montañas nubladas?" preguntó dirigiéndose al viejo (Gandalf ¬¬)

"si, intentamos atravesarlas para llegar al bosque de Lothlorien" adelantándose a contestar un hombre…que parecía ser Aragorn

'perdida de tiempo no van a pasar por ahí nunca, pero no creo que deba decirles nada, tal ves piensen que estoy loca…mas de lo que ya piensan jajaja ¬¬… debería asegurarme que esto en verdad es la tierra media y no estoy con un grupo de fanáticos que creen que son la comunidad del anillo…pero igual se parecen tanto a los personajes de verdad…muy bien aquí voy' "oye…oye, tu" apuntando a Frodo "tu tienes el anillo es que …que es del señor oscuro, que esta enserado en su torrecita oscura y…y lo tienes que destruir para que no caiga nuevamente en sus manos y que no destruya la tierra media…y que también usa a Saruman el blanco para destruir a todos los que interpongan y poder hacer mas fácil su auto proclamación de la tierra media…verdad?" 'ups . creo que me pase un poco' pensaba mientras veía que todos la miraban con cara y como sabe es… aquí hay algo raro… sobre todo Aragorn 'y a este que le pasa' viendo que ponía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada 'que miedo, que les hice?' un tanto asustada, mientras Legolas ya había sacado sus espadas poniéndose en guardia, lo que provocó, además, que Mili retrocediera un paso con cara de terror 'OK en verdad me excedí, y creo que mucho'

Mili en ese momento lo único que quería era que fuera todo un sueño y que estaba a punto de despertar, estaba muy asustada y no sabia como podría explicar todo lo que había dicho sin que la amenazaran (por que era imposible creerle lo de la película y el libro) 'me debería ir…pero donde si ni siquiera se donde estoy…AYUDA NIÑO MAGICO CON ALAS!...por que no apareces ahora y me salvas en lo que me metiste!' en eso Gandalf les hizo señales para que bajaran las armas y pasó a delante como para hablarle a Mili

"Por que no nos acompañas en nuestro viaje, Millen"(es su nombre) mientras todos lo miraban con cara de -que te fumaste, que estas diciendo- en eso Mili al escuchar su nombre se quedo helada

"co…como sabe mi nombre?" 'nunca lo dije' diciendo esto muy sorprendida 'el como sabe mi nombre…tal vez sepa por que estoy acá, y sepa lo del niño con alas, Leistlen si no me equivoco, tal vez sabia de mi llegada o algo por el estilo, por que Gandalf, que ahora es gris, después va a ser un mago blanco y va a saber mucho mas,…' mirando un poco para el lado, donde se encontraba Legolas, Guimli y Aragorn 'ellos después van a viajar a muchas partes, y van a ir a Rohan, donde hay muchos caballos, adoro los caballos!.' teniendo su vista fija en ellos, a lo que ellos respondían con cara de -que miras, tenemos monitos en la cara?- Mili desvió la mirada y se topó con Boromir, que la miraba extrañado por sus gestos raros (es que era un poco "ida" entonces se ponía a pensar y se iba en sus pensamientos…como ahora lo estaba haciendo) ¿Qué rara es, cambió de actitud muy repentinamente' pensó Boromir, mientras que Mili seguía en sus pensamientos 'pobrecito se va a morir y no va a poder llegar nuevamente a minas Thirit donde lo esperan su padre y su hermano que esta muy lindo!...' Mili no se daba cuenta de que todos ya la habian empezado a mirar raro y que estaban murmurando cosas, ya que se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos. Luego posó su mirada en Merry y Pippin 'Aiii que tiernos, ellos dos me encantan son muy tiernos!.' después se encontró con Frodo y Sam 'que pena ellos no deberían estar haciendo esto, es mucha carga para ellos y….' sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que le hablaba. Pippin había sido el primero en hablar.

"tengo una pregunta…eres un elfo?...y si eres una mujer por que llevas ropas de hombre?" le preguntó extrañado mientras miraba su aspecto.

'ropas de hombre? A mi me parece ropa medieval o tal vez de la época antes de cristo…' "contestare tus preguntas" dijo Mili con cara y voz muy tierna "no, no soy un elfo, y llevo estas ropas por que me las dieron" 'gracias al cielo, si no habría llegado desnuda u.u' entonces Ferry habló:

"entonces por que tienes las orjas puntiagudas, como los elfos" dando un paso adelante y señalando a Legolas. Entonces Mili se quedó mirandolo extrañada, yse llevo una mano una de sus orejas, lentamente se la toco y….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" un grito que se pudo haber escuchado hasta China (es un decir que se escucho lejos muuy lejos)

Holaa!. terminado el segundo cap. Ojala que les guste….)


	3. El camino de regreso

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen excepto Miellen y Leistlen.**

**Cap3:El camino de regreso**

**Sofia de Otlana: Gracias por tu review, y por lo de la ortografía trataré de cuidarla (aunque siendo así le hecho la culpa a Word por que es ahí donde escribo, y me corrige las faltas de ortografía ¬¬)**

**KeLpIeenoch:………… disculpa pero eso lo digo yo, ok?...sobre lo del cambio jejeje bueno si…pero ahora tengo un problema…por ke me adelante un pokito ajajja y no kcho ke hacer pero tratare de reordenar too de nueo ajaja bueno failo…..toy escuchando mago….asi sobre eso no, no le estoy haciendo propaganda ni na de eso (aunke no pierden nada con escuchar el mejor grupo del mundo ajajaja) solo es ke me gusta es mi grupo favorito y sobre lo de "Ferry", como ya dije, lo q pasa es q los errores me los corrije Word, y en el vocabulario de Word esta "Ferry" entonces cuando pongo Merry se cambia automatikmente a "ferry" me kchai la onda…weno y eso no ma…ya shavela shaleko shampa shumajer shiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….ya chao cabra chik.**

**HADA: siii que bueno que a alguien mas le halla gustado mi fic! Y bueno como ves he estado trabajando en eso….lo que si quería decir era que este fic en verdad ya esta muy avanzado, pero a mano, es así como escribo, y luego lo paso al computador, y me he demorado por que estaba en periodo de pruebas, pero ya no uhuuuu! Asi que ahora puedo actualizar mas rápido!...bueno aquí te dejo para que leas el cap3 y ojala que te guste tanto como los otros.**

**Andraya TheLat: bueno a tu pregunta es como obvio,no? Bueno…GRACIAS por leer! …me encanta tu fic…es de los mejores que e leído, me encanta, por eso me gusto mucho que me dejaras un review, pero bueno ya sin nada mas que decir te dejo con el cap3….**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" un grito que se pudo haber escuchado hasta China (es un decir que se escucho lejos muuy lejos)

"que es esto! Un juego!...SAQUENME ESTO!" dijo muy alterada tirándose las orejas, como tratando de sacarlas.

"oye oye tranquila, cual es tu problema?" pregunto Aragorn tratando de tranquilizarla, pero para su mala suerte fue para peor.

"mi problema!... que cual es mi problema! Les parece poco! O sea miren esto! No es suficiente!" apuntando sus orejas

"yo no le veo el problema ¬¬" dijo Legolas mirándola de reojo y con los brazos cruzados

"bueno pero yo si!...además no debería estar aquí con un grupo de aficionados al señor de los anillos!...'por que dudo que sea cierto todo esto…debe ser un sueño, un muy mal sueño'

"bueno, tranquila, no es nuestra culpa que estés loca" dijo Legolas dándose la vuelta y diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja para que no pudiera oírlo.

"oye!Te escuche no estoy loca! Lo estarás tu" sacándole la lengua

"muy bien, ya está bueno, volveré a repetir la pregunta, ¿quieres acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?" dijo el mago, tal vez para calmar todo, con una sonrisa de abuelito materno.

En eso Aragorn se dio vuelta para protestar sobre su pregunta, pero Gandalf le dijo con una seña de manos que se quedara tranquilo y que guardara silencio, aunque solo le hizo caso en la ultima cosa porque no estaba nada tranquilo al incluir a una extraña a esta misión que era muy importante para toda la Tierra Media "o prefieres quedarte aquí?" diciendo esto ya que no la veía muy convencida. Mili miró a su alrededor, viendo pura nieve y nieve, nieve y también nieve creyó que seria mejor ir con ellos.

"supongo que no tengo remedio" tomando su bolso para partir

"bueno entonces sigamos avanzando que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" habló Gandalf para todos incluso para Mili, y se puso de nuevo en marcha en la cabeza del grupo. Aragorn rápidamente se fue al lado de Gandalf para poder hablar de lo ocurrido.

"que pasa? Podría ser un espía o peor, no crees que es un poco peligroso traerla así como así? No por que sea mujer va a ser inofensiva" dijo Aragorn mirándolo extrañado

"lo sé, pero no la podíamos dejar ahí, estaba perdida" dedicándole una sonrisa diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo, entonces Aragorn fue nuevamente atrás donde caminaba para cuidar por la retaguardia. Mili, como se sentía que sobraba decidió caminar atrás, mas adelante venía Aragorn, Legolas, luego Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Gumli, Sam, Frodo y en primer lugar, como guía estaba Gandalf. Ya habían caminado bastante y Mili lo encontraba una estupidez ya que igual se iban a tener que devolver para pasar por las minas de Moria "que rabia, pero si lo digo arruino la historia ¬¬, y…" no se dio cuenta de que de nuevo pensando en voz alta, y nuestro querido elfo, con sus oídos sensibles, alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Mili decía, se devolvió junto a ella para hablarle, al acercarse noto que tenia cara de no querer estar aquí.

"Ehem!" como Mili divagaba, para variar, en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se encontraba con compañía. "ehem!...mmmm hola" dijo de nuevo Legolas tratando de hablarle.

"ah…si eeeeh hola 'necesitará sociabilizar?... en fin' que ocurre?" le pregunto sin mayor interés.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta?" esperando una respuesta.

"si… 'supongo' adelante"

"que pensabas?...o sea por que decías esas cosas, de que no deberíamos pasar por aquí y esas cosas"

"aaah si es que…" Mili miró al elfo con cara extrañada "…se supone que uno no debería escuchar las conversaciones ajenas…pero esta bien, igual así, no puedo decirte, no me creerías" le dijo volviendo a mirar hacia delante.

"por que no te creería?" le pregunto extrañado

"por que no sería como el libro ni la película 'aunque entre si los dos son diferentes'…"

"bueno nosotros no conocemos ningún libro y nadie sabe eso de "película" o lo que sea, y si lo hubiera ya no sería igual, por que estas tu" le dijo Legolas para que se convenciera

"claro, si 'tiene argumentos, pero igual así no puedo decírselo'"

"y entonces, porqué no deberíamos venir por aquí?" con resignación Mili suspiro y comenzó a decirle por que no deberían ir por las montañas.

"bueno, por que arriba hay una tormenta de nieve y no podremos pasar, y… 'además por que estará Saruman lanzando conjuritos mágicos para que les caiga nieve encima y matarlos'…eso, nunca podremos pasar por las montañas para llegar al bosque de Lothlorien, tendremos que pasar por las minas de Moria si o si" le dijo mirándolo a la cara, luego bajó la mirada.

"y por que no lo dices, acabas de decir que es una perdida de tiempo y si es verdad, es lo que sería, no, una perdida de tiempo 'y como sabe que queremos llegar a Lothlorien'"

"y quien me creería?" dijo Mili en tono sarcástico "además no es necesario, Gandalf sabe lo que hace y de eso estoy mas que segura 'nunca se equivocó…o bueno casi nunca'" le contestó Mili aun con la cabeza baja, entonces no se dio cuenta que su acompañante fue corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba Gandalf…o sea en verdad si se dio cuenta, pero no hasta que ya estaba allá adelante, teniendo una actitud de sorpresa 'que va a hacer?' pensó un poco nerviosa.

Luego de un rato Gandlaf anunció que harían una pausa en las rocas de un poco mas adelante para que los protegiera un poco del frió 'aunque eso un sirve de mucho que digamos ¬¬'. Se sentaron en las rocas, cada uno por su lado, y bueno, como Mili no conocía a nadie decidió quedarse un poco alejada del grupo, mientras todos hacían sus cosas y notó también que Legolas y Aragorn hablaban con Gandalf también un poco apartado del grupo. En eso vio que Merry y Pippin se acercaban.

"hola, yo soy Peregrin Tuk, y el es Meriadoc Bradigamo, somos medianos, tal ves no hallas oído hablar de nosotros…"

"claro que si e oído hablar de ustedes, viven en la Comarca, no? En cuevas y todo eso" les dijo Mili con una sonrisa.

"si nosotros somos esos, Hobbits" esta vez habló Merry. Se sentaron al lado de ella para hacerle compañía.

"no le molesta que nos sentemos con usted?" pregunto Pippin tratando de no ser tan impertinente.

"claro que no, adelante" dijo Mili siempre sonriendo 'que ternos!' "ah si, con una condición se pueden sentar" haciendo que la expresión de los Hobbits cambiara.

"cual, cual es la condición?" pregunto Merry esta vez.

"que me traten de tu" entonces Mili rió al ver las caras de los Hobbits como cambiaban la expresión de grave a tranquilidad.

"si es solo eso, supongo que nos podemos quedar"

Mili asintió con la cabeza y luego se puso a ver en su mochila que cosas tenia, 'mmm a ver que es esto…ropa…mas ropa…la daga…un espejo…UN ESPEJO!' "un espejo! Tengo un espejo!" Mili se alegró mucho necesitaba ver su aspecto, entonces se empezó a mirar, y luego noto lo de sus orejas y empezó a examinarlas, las tiraba para ver que no fueran de mentira, mientras que Merry y Pippin se quedaron mirandola extrañados de su reacción por el espejo. Mili se empezó a peinar y también noto que algo no estaba bien, 'si bien no recuerdo, yo tengo el pelo negro, no castaño, debe ser que me estoy volviendo loca' "ehmm disculpen, les puedo hacer una pregunta," ellos asintieron con la cabeza "bueno, de que color tengo el pelo?" les pregunto tomando un mechón con una mano, respondieron aun mas extrañados 'como no sabes el color de tu pelo, esta bien que no te lo veas al espejo hace mucho tiempo, pero no para que olvides su color, además ella lo tiene suficientemente largo para vérselo todos los días' pensó Merry al escuchar la pregunta

"lo tienes de color castaño" contestó Pippin, Mili se dejó caer hacia atrás con aire de rendida

"noooo, que es lo que pasa en este mundo! Por que estoy asii!" tapando su cara con sus manos.

"oye, estas bien?"le preguntó una voz que no era ni de Pippin ni de Merry, después de pasar un rato de estar en el suelo con las manos sobre la cara.

'bien? Bien?...como quieren que este bien después de todo esto, debo estar alucinando, si eso debe ser, o debo estar durmiendo pero con fiebre y delirando en mis sueños, o mas bien pesadillas' "si esto se le llama estar bien, supongo que si" respondió sacándose las manos de la cara y descubriendo que el que había preguntado era Aragorn, y que los hobbits estaban un poco mas allá. Mili se paro del piso

"que sucede?" preguntó nuevamente Aragorn

"no, no es nada, solo que hasta ayer era humana, tenía orejas normales, mi pelo era de color negro, me iba a juntar con mis amigos, en una semana entraba a la universidad y ahora pasa que me encuentro en no se donde, tal vez con un grupo de sicópatas y que todo está mal… 'algo mas?'…eso pasa, no en verdad no me hagas caso, es que este clima me vuela la cabeza" dijo Mili haciendo un circulo con los dedos, mostrando el alrededor.

'le hace bastante mal, que es eso de la unversi…no se que' pensó Aragorn.

Después de un rato Gandalf les dijo a todos que volverían para pasar por las minas de Moria, sin saltarnos la alegría que causó el efecto en Guimli, empezó a hablar como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, de los grandes tesoros que se habían encontrado ahí y de todas sus hermosuras y encantos y cosas por el estilo, algunos del grupo quedaron insatisfechos con la noticia, y no entendían por que debían bajar para irse por otro camino si se suponía que era ese el que iban a tomar, pero al fin se decidieron y partieron hacia las minas de Moria.

Holaaaa! Este es el fin del capitulo 3, ojala que les halla gustado…bueno nada mas que decir…chauuus nos vemos! .


	4. Chapter 4

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**cap.4: el azúcar hace mal en exceso **

**Andraya TheLat: si, bueno, en verdad para confesar yo tambien, cuando me imagine la cara de Legolas así, me reí….y cuando se lo mostré a una amiga, pasó lo mismo…ajajaja, bueno aquí te dejo el 4 cap.**

**KeLpIeenoch: wolaaaaas!….bueno sha kbra shik…nunk mash t digo kbra chik…weno me a lata sheguir eshcribiendo asike shau nu ma kbra chik …osea…tu...fabiola maria de los angeles corazón de Jesús de todas las mercesdes purisima auxiliadora de los cristianos cancino baller de la fuente ramirez subercaseau castillo molina de la mancha. DE MAGGIO. Wuajajajjaja esha eshtubo buena ajajjaja sha filo esho no ma kbra ke ti bm, nosh belmont….ajajjaja wea flyte …oieeeeeeeeee yo kiero komer comida del cuco y de martiny…ñamiiii….sha esho no ma aki ta el 4 cap ojala ke t guste…aaah si kchai ke si alguin lee esto naiden entiende ajajjaaj pero failo…como el perro de la kote kchai ya toi puro jugosiando voi a escribir mejor sera.**

**HADA:ajajajja por lo de los acontecimientos no te preocupes, queda para rato todavía, y gracias por lo de la originalidad…tengo una pregunta: de donde eres?...bueno espero que sigas leyendo y aquí dejo con tigo el cap.4 ojala que también te guste como los otros.**

Habían caminado mucho, ya se podía ver suelo sin nieve un poco mas adelante. 'supongo que eso significa que estamos llegando al fin de la montaña no?' lo único que quería Mili era descansar 'nunca en mi vida había caminado tanto…que hice para merecer esto!' y para desgracia de Mili seguían caminando sin detener ni aminorar el paso, si no que seguían al mismo ritmo, y ella creía que a veces se apuraban un poco lo que le molestaba un poco 'nunca se cansan!' Mili se adelanto un poco hasta llegar a donde estaba Gandalf.

"ehmm,…eeeh, hola" dijo Mili acompañado de un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo, cuando Gandalf había volteado la cara para mirarla "eee bueno yo, quería preguntarle algo"

"adelante" le dijo con una sonrisa de tutor de jardín de infancia

'no se cansa de sonreír?'…"cuando descansaremos?" Mili le pregunto de una por que lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, Gandalf miro el cielo y pensó la respuesta un rato, o eso fue lo que Mili creyó.

"al anochecer" le respondió, sin decir ninguna otra palabra, eso ocasiono un shock severo en la cabeza de Mili, a lo que el mago se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada….

"Q…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...no, no puede hacerme esto noooo!...ayyyyyyyy están todos locos" Mili se quedo parada en el lugar que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que el mago le mago le había dicho, mientras los del la compañía pasaban por el lado de ella, y por supuesto, algunos la miraban con cara de -que le pasa- cuando Legolas pasó se quedo al lado de ella mirándola.

"porqué no caminas? qué pasa?" le preguntó mientras pasaban los demás.

"todo esta maaal"dijo mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en un árbol

"no nos podemos retrasar mas, tenemos que llegar los mas rápido posible, vamos" le dijo el elfo 'muy optimista' pensó Mili, mientras se paraba para continuar. Así siguieron caminando mientras que Mili murmuraba para si 'un paso mas y me caigo, un paso mas y me caigo, un paso mas y me caigo…'

Ya era muy avanzado el medio día para Mili ya debían ser, mas o menos las 3:30, y Mili lo sentía, tenía mucha hambre, pero igual así no pararon nunca ' lo único que hacen es caminar y caminar y caminar mas! Ayyyy me voy a morir!' Mili se sacó la mochila de la espalda y la afirmó con una mano y con la otra buscó entre las cosas. 'mmmm veamos que es esto…uhu?' "aaah, que suerte!" grito muy alegremente al encontrar un barra de chocolate en su bolso, como si los ángeles la hubieran escuchado, Mili saltaba de la felicidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando…raro…

'ups .U…' "jejeje, lo siento" dijo Mili un poco avergonzada del show que acababa de hacer.

"intenta no hacer tanto ruido" le dijo Boromir muy pesado, y dándose la vuelta, siguió caminando…a lo que Mili le saco la lengua en acto de burla

"tontito…"susurro Mili, a ella no le importo ya que estaba muy ocupada adorando su barra de chocolate, tenia los ojos brillantes y un río baba colgando de su boca, sintió que le tocaban el hombro y le decían:

"oye, que es eso? Y porqué gritas tanto?" apuntando a la barra de chocolate.

"es miaa!" le dijo Mili como en trance y escondiendo su chocolate (esta vez no gritó…tanto)… entonces Mili reaccionó y volvió a la realidad.

"ah?...que?...perdona no estaba oyendo, que preguntaste?" volviendo la cara hacia la persona que le había hablado, descubriendo a Legolas, otra vez. 'por que me sigues, que metido'

"que porqué gritabas y que es eso que tienes en tu mano" le dijo en un tono raro, por lo que acababa de presenciar, y apuntando a la barra de chocolate, nuevamente.

"aah, que..esto?" le dijo mostrándole una barrita que tenia un papel brillante con unos dibujos extraños y letras también muy extrañas y confusas para el elfo…este se limito a asentir con la cabeza indicando lo acertado. "ha, bueno es…mmm, comida…'creo'…es chocolate 'supongo que sabe lo que es eso, no?' ". la expresión de este le hizo cambiar de opinión y supuso que no sabía lo que era el chocolate, a lo que esta quedó muy sorprendida "no sabes lo que es el chocolate?...o sea no hay chocolate en la tierra media?" le pregunto a Legolas con ojos de plato.

"no, y no creo que halla algo así aquí" miro extrañado la barra brillante.

"bueno, no importa, no es que me gusten mucho las cosas dulces 'pero en ocasiones como esta, si que son ricas'" volviéndole los ojos con brillito "ok, te daré un poco para que pruebes, ...pero solo un poco ¬¬" Mili abrió la envoltura del chocolate y le sacó un cuadrito con la mano y se lo extendió a Legolas, este lo miro con extrañeza y lo tocó primero con un dedo y luego lo tomo con la mano, lo olfateo, le paso la punta de la lengua y lo saboreo… "que no es veneno, vamos cómetelo" le dijo Mili echándose uno a la boca 'mhm! que rico!' el elfo la imitó echándose todo el cuadradito de chocolate a la boca, entonces hizo algo que no le gustó mucho a Mili, lo escupió "pero que te pasa!" le dijo medio gritando y subiendo las manos.

"es muy dulce!" le respondió Legolas mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"y que esperabas, algo dietético sin azúcar?"

"que?" le pregunto con cara de -que dijiste?-

"ahhy olvídalo" Mili siguió caminando, y luego Legolas le alcanzó el paso

"oye, lo siento, me darías otro?"

"'como molesta' toma…"poniendo una sonrisa falsa (muy notoria, ya que era lo que quería) y extendiéndole un pedacito mas de chocolate, en eso Mili miro hacia el cielo y vio el sol que ya se escondía tras el horizonte, ella suspiro por el alivio de pensar en que luego iban a acampar y poder dormir un rato.

En eso la noche llegó, y notó como se aminoraba el paso, entonces pararon, para su suerte, habían llegado a un lugar con muchos árboles que parecía un mini claro, era un circulo rodeado de árboles, parecía que alguien mas había estado, ya que en el medio había una marca de fogata, estaba la tierra quemada con un poco de cenizas. Mili fue donde Gandalf para hacerle algunas preguntas que le asaltaron en ese momento:

"disculpe…quería hacerle algunas preguntas, si es que me lo permite, claro" le dijo muy respetuosamente, ya que era un señor de edad (para no decir viejo), y a ella le habían enseñado que a las personas mayores se les trataba con respeto (o por lo menos es lo que me enseñaron a mi y supongo que esta bien, no? jeje).

"claro" le respondió sentándose en una roca que estaba.

"no es muy peligroso que se prenda una fogata, y por lo que vi al llegar, alguien más había estado aquí antes que nosotros, no es algo arriesgado?" le dijo intranquila, por que aunque sabía que tendría que pasar por algunos peligros, creía que todavía no era tiempo para eso y era preferible cuidarse y por que además quería dormir un rato que fuera. Por otro lado Gandalf estaba un poco impresionado por las preguntas de la chica, no creía que le fuera a interesar tanto la seguridad, o por lo menos haberse inquietado por esa situación.

"si fuera así tendríamos problemas por acampar aquí, pero ese fuego lo hicimos nosotros antes de subir a las montañas, y por el peligro de hacer una fogata, siempre hay que correr un mínimo de riesgo, no crees?" le respondió al final con una sonrisa.

"'pues no' claro" dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio "yo creo que voy a ir a dormir un rato, si es que puedo" le dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de -gracias- y dándose la vuelta fue a uno de los árboles donde había dejado sus cosas, era un árbol grande, lo había elegido por que en este se podría apoyar bien para dormir tranquila. Mientras los demás estaban cerca del fuego conversando o simplemente calentando las manos, Mili se quedo en su lugar, estaba recostada, tapada con una manta que estaba en su mochila, tenía la vista fija en el fuego, pero en verdad no veía, tenia los pensamientos en otro lado, en su mundo, en como volvería, y si es que podría hacerlo, en cuanto los extrañaba a todos y se daba cuenta que en este lugar había estado todo este tiempo sola 'ni siquiera es tanto, son dos días, nada mas' pero igual así, se sentía sola, seguía con la idea de que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar y todo acabaría, se acurrucó en el árbol e intento quedarse dormida, sintió como se le escapaban dos lagrimas de los ojos, se las limpió rápidamente, ya que 1. no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, y menos gente que no conocía y 2. casi nunca lloraba y era muy raro que lo hiciera. Seguía sin poder dormir y después de un rato supo que ya todos se habían ido a dormir por que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, el silencio de la noche le daba un poco de tranquilidad en cierta forma. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor "no que se quedaba alguien de guardia en las noches?" murmuró en silencio para no hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a nadie.

"y así lo hacemos" le respondió una voz a su lado, en un mismo susurro. Mili se tapó la boca para no gritar y se dio la vuelta hacia donde venía la voz, descubriendo a Legolas que estaba parado al lado de ella y hacía de guardia nocturno con los brazos cruzados.

"me quieres matar!" dijo en el mismo tono anterior, pero un poco histérica y llevándose una mano al pecho.

"no fue mi intención, ya ves que nosotros, los elfos somos muy silenciosos" le dijo bajando la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la chica, ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, luego de un par de segundos de mirarlo así, volvió a la normalidad y se tranquilizó.

"porqué no duermes? Ya es muy tarde y deberías descansar, no era eso lo que querías?" le preguntó recordando que en la tarde le había dicho que lo único que quería era descansar.

"no lo se, pero no he podido dormir, es todo" dijo mientras llevaba su vista al frente.

"oye, ehm" llamó legolas a Mili

"si?" respondió esta muy extrañada

"por casualidad, no te quedará mas de ese "chocolate"?"terminó de preguntar el elfo

"que!" se quedó muy sorprendida la chica ante la pregunta del elfo

"dame un poco, por favor!" le dijo un poco histérico y desesperado, ante la situación Mili no sabía que hacer, ya que estaba muy sorprendida por las reacciones de Legolas.

"te hace mal la azúcar, sobre todo en exceso, deberías hacerte ver y no te voy a dar, es mío!" respondió la chica haciendo énfasis en la palabra _mío_

"dame!" y diciendo esto se tiro arriba de la chica tratando de sacarle un poco de chocolate.

"noo! Aléjate es míooo!" le dijo en respuesta y tratando de proteger a SU chocolate que lo tenía entre sus manos y lo protegía con su cuerpo.

"shhhhh, no hagas tanto ruido, los vas a despertar a todos, dámelo!" tratando de quitarle el preciado chocolate a Mili.

"si esta bien, lo siento, pero es míoo! Y no te voy a convidar! Aléjate!" le dijo medio gritando, de nuevo, y con esto le pegó un codazo en el estómago y aprovechó el momento para escapar y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, y después de unos instantes, Legolas detrás de ella, corrió rodeando el circulo entre los árboles que se adentraban un poco al claro, al llegar de nuevo al árbol en el que ella estaba se tiro al suelo fingiendo un ataque de…algo…y entonces comenzó a gritar como si la estuvieran matando.

"ahhh, me duele" dijo como agonizando

"que te ocurre, te pasa algo?" le pregunto este muy preocupado por la reacción de la chica

"aahh mi…aahh…muero…veo una luz…aaahh es brillante…y blanca…Dios!...ahhh estoy viendo a Dios aaahh" le contesto dándose la vuelta y quedando boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo nocturno

"a quien estas viendo?" le preguntó mas preocupado, creía que estaba delirando o algo así

"perdón…a los Valar, si a los Valar aahhha…muero…no"

"espera, llamaré a los demás" le dijo mas preocupado

"no…quiero morir tranquila, quédate aquí, a mi lado 'este es tonto jajaja, es demasiado ingenuo'" rió para sus adentros maliciosamente "aaaaahhhhaa"

"no, no, iré a buscar a Gandalf" diciendo esto se fue corriendo donde descansaba Gandalf "Gandalf, despierta, es Mili" le dijo este un poco acelerado

"que?..que le ocurre?" le respondió este despertando un poco exaltado

"no lo sé, esta delirando, dice cosas ridículas, como que ve a los Valar y se va a morir"

"que? como?" muy sorprendido se paró en seco y fue donde estaba Mili, caminaban deprisa mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba ella, Gandalf se agachó y le echó un vistazo a Mili, le tomó la cara con una mano y notó que esta se estaba riendo, entonces Gandalf comprendió lo que ocurría, lo había engañado. Entonces se paró y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Legolas le dijo:

"ella esta bien" y mas al oído "te ha engañado" le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro y se fue, luego miró a Mili y esta estaba dada vuelta riendo para sus adentros

"oye, eso no fue para nada gracioso" le dijo muy serio

"ahahaha, claro que lo fue, hubieras visto tu cara ahahaha, pero bueno tu ganas, toma" le extendió un pedacito de chocolate que parecía haber cambiado el enojo del elfo muy rápidamente. Mili bostezó entonces.

"oye, yo creo que mejor me duermo, ahora si que tengo sueño" se paró y fue a acostarse, se recostó y luego de unos instantes se quedó dormida.

Legolas vio como esta se paraba del lugar en que estaba haciendo su espectáculo y se trasladaba hacia donde estaba acostada en un principio. La observó por un rato y notó que se quedo dormida rápidamente, estaba medio sentada y entonces vio que se balanceaba para un lado y se iba a caer pero Legolas la asujetó para que no se golpeara con el suelo, la corrió para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar y al tratar de quitar el brazo, esta lo asujetó con fuerza.

"no…mamá…5 minutos más, por favor…" dijo entre dormida mientras se aferraba a el brazo de Legolas, pensando en que era su almohada. El elfo, por su parte trató de sacar el brazo de nuevo pero Mili lo agarraba con fuerza y no quería despertarla 'que hago' y pensó que era una situación embarazosa, entonces se sentó a su lado para no estar incomodo, Mili se apoyó en su hombro y se quedo tranquila. Mientras pasaba la noche, a Legolas le dio sueño y tratando de luchar contra él, al final el sueño lo venció y quedo dormido, su cabeza se balanceó y quedó apoyada en la de Mili.

Por fiiiin puede terminarlooo! Gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Y lo siento es que estaba muy enferma y no podía levantarme TT.TT y además antes no podía escribir por que mi computador estaba malo (maldita maquina). Y eso……..reviewssssss porfa!


	5. Clases de Arquería

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap.5: Clases de arquería…**

**KeLpIeenoch: **_ajajajajja sakate un nombre po wn ajajajja ….filo ahora no t voi a decir na mucho por ke e de noche y toi aburria y latia…por ke ALGUIEN ke no kiero mensionar, me dejo abandonada, SOLA en mi ksa…y bueno vi una película estuvo buena…pero no la alcancé a ver entera…o sea llegué tarde, kchai? Era la película de EMINEM too wachon…(por siakaso el tb e mi love platonic ajajaja) ya filo y eso después me dolió la guatita por ke no c, cuando veo tele mucho rato me dan ganas de witriar ajajjaja, ya filo toi demasiao jugosota…. tubo excelente la película de BATMAN….__DOES IT COME IN BLACK? Ajajajajaja…too dark, ya chau, bye bye, sayonara, arrideverchi (o como se escriba eso ajajaj)…y bueno too lo de ma._

**HADA: **_ajajajaj hola! Bueno a este elfo le hizo bastante mal ajajaja, en verdad el chocolate no es que me guste mucho pero en momentos de crisis estomacales SI QUE ES RICO! Ajajaja…bueno, bueno, paro de hablar y te dejo con el siguiente capitulo que ojala te guste._

**GHiKi: **_holaaa! Gracias por tu review...y bueno el capitulo del chocolate, supongo que se acaba ajajajja ya que a Mili no le queda mas _u.ú_ ajajajja bueno…aquí esta el quinto capitulo!_

**NaNi: **_tenia ke ser la agilá de la contru ajajajajja …sabi ke, cuando en la casa hay moscas los muebles bailan!...y bueno por lo demas ke pusite…55555555555555555555555555555555555…5mentraio, ok?...ya chau no ma lee esto do you have in Black? Too dark (en verda no e asi e como se lo pse a la Fa pero filo…pa variar un poco jeje)._

**Amazona Verde: **_hola!...jajajaja bueno, si, digamos que Mili es buena para el teatro y todo eso, no? Y la adicción de Legolas por el chocolate, supongo que tendrá que pasar y olvidarse de ese dulce tan rico! Ajajaja…y gracias por leer mi fic, no es de los mejores pero hago el intento ybueno también tiene bastantes errores, pero supongo que puedo eliminarlos con el tiempo ajajaja, ok, te dejo con el capitulo nº 5…que ojala te guste, bye bye._

**LITEL GANDALF:**_ Gracias por leer mi fic…aunque me demoro mucho en actualizar, espero que igual lo sigas leyendo ajajaja y que bueno que te haya gustado!...sigue leyendo jojo_

_**Aquí los dejo con el cap numero 5…**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"no…mamá…5 minutos más, por favor…" dijo entre dormida mientras se aferraba a el brazo de Legolas, pensando en que era su almohada. El elfo, por su parte trató de sacar el brazo de nuevo pero Mili lo agarraba con fuerza y no quería despertarla 'que hago' y pensó que era una situación embarazosa, entonces se sentó a su lado para no estar incomodo, Mili se apoyó en su hombro y se quedo tranquila. Mientras pasaba la noche, a Legolas le dio sueño y tratando de luchar contra él, al final el sueño lo venció y quedo dormido, su cabeza se balanceó y quedó apoyada en la de Mili.

Todavía estaba oscuro, pero faltaba poco para el amanecer, Legolas que se encontraba antes al lado de Mili ya había despertado y estaba sentado, apoyado en el mismo tronco mirando hacia delante. Mili despertó muy sobresaltada, y se sentó en la tierra rápidamente…

"que pesadilla" tomándose la cabeza, Mili miró a su alrededor extrañada "que..es..esto …donde estoy?... ha si, en una inmensa locura…prefería mi pesadilla" Mili se echó para atrás muy confiada, no encontrando apoyo…

"cuida…!" Legolas no alcanzó a terminar de prevenirle a Mili del árbol y...

"aauuuuu! Eso duele" medio gritó sobándose la cabeza

"oye te encuentras bien?" le pregunto tocándole el hombro

"AAAAAAAH!" Mili salió tres metros mas allá del susto, pegando un grito más agudo y fuerte que cualquier cosa, acción que hizo que todos despertaran muuy asustados.

"estúpido, me quieres matar!" le gritó, un poquito histérica.

Por el grito de Mili (que se había escuchado hasta en Rivendell), todos había despertado instantáneamente.

"oye, como gritas" le dijo Merry con cara de sueño

"si" confirmando Pippin y dando un bostezo. Mili al notar que todos, incluyendo a Gandalf, la miraban raro, solo atinó a decir:

"fue culpa de él" apuntando a Legolas, el cual se levanto rápidamente

"que, yo no he hecho nada" diciendo en su defensa, Gandalf pasó delante de ellos y dijo:

"no importa quien halla sido, igual teníamos que despertarnos, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino" dirigiéndose a todos. Así, todos empezaron a guardar cosas y a preparar la partida, tomaron muy corto desayuno y siguieron su camino hacia Moria.

Empezaron a caminar y a los dos pasos Mili ya quería parar 'estoy cansada, no dormí nada anoche, estúpido por que no se va a molestar a su abuela' estaba un poco molesta, no había dormido casi nada (para lo que dormía ella), y no le gustaba que le interrumpieran su sueño, era algo sagrado para ella. A Mili le parecía que habían caminado siglos (bueno siempre era así) 'en la película era mas corto, se supone que a Moria llegamos de noche, ojala que sea esta noche, si no me muero' siguieron caminando, caminando y caminando y caminaban más (que originales jajaja…no es broma¬¬) bueno que al fin llegó la hora de almuerzo y Mili tenía mucha hambre, era muy hambrienta, entonces, su suerte había cambiado, habían parado para almorzar! o solo a comer algo, pero habían parado!. Mili se sentó y se apoyó en una roca muy grande que estaba en medio de la nada, habían más rocas, pero esta era mas grande 'así me cubro de los rayos UVA' estaba muy aburrida, habían estado todo el viaje callados y no hablar con nadie, bueno era aburrido, y todos saben donde nos lleva el ocio.

Comieron muy rápido, para desgracia de la chica, por que de nuevo estaban caminando.

Mili caminaba mirando el piso para tratar de no tropezar con nada, igual así lo hacía, caminaba con mucha torpeza, estaba muy cansada…

(para hacerlo mas corto…si no me aburro…y usted también jeje ¬¬)

Llegó la noche y ya estaban muy cerca de las Minas de Moria, Mili ya las veía cerca 'aaaahhh por fin!...en verdad…no, ahora tendremos que correr… que mala suerte, pagaría por un descanso, y en verdad no se con que lo pagaría por que no tengo dinero ni nada de valor solo este arco y esta espada…sii podría venderlas y me pagaría un buen precio por ellas y así…'…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que ya le empezaba a molestar…

"te pasa algo? Te vez muy cansada" le pregunta el elfo delante de ella

'nooo si no estoy cansada para nada' pensó Mili en forma de sarcasmo "si, me duelen un poco los pies no es nada" poniendo una sonrisa.

"te quería preguntar algo, tu sabes usar el arco y la espada que traes? … digo para defenderte, por que puede que nuestro camino sea un poco peligroso"

"bueno, la respuesta de tu pregunta es no, nunca eh tocado una de esas cosas" señalando el arco que traía en el brazo "y menos una espada ni una pistola ni ningún arma y sabes, no pretendo hacerlo tampoco" le dijo mientras lo miraba con cara de -que te crees que soy, una asesina? o que-

"y entonces como pretenderás defenderte de los peligros que corramos?" le preguntó interesado en la respuesta que daría la chica

"para algo existen ustedes, no? Creo que es suficiente con que ustedes sepan pelear y así me puedan defender" respondió muy natural

Legolas miró a Mili con cara extrañada "por si acaso no sabias, nosotros tenemos que defender a Frodo, no a cualquiera que se aparezca por ahí"

'cualquiera que aparezca por ahí?' "cualquiera que aparezca por ahí? Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?" dijo la chica muy ofendida por el comentario del elfo

"si como digas, oye por que no mejor practicas con el arco" le dijo como quitándole importancia

"que? ahora? Pero que…" las palabras de la chica se vieron interrumpidas por la actitud de Legolas, que le estaba pasando el arco que ella traía en la espalda, que de un momento a otro ya se lo había quitado

"toma" le dijo ahora pasándole una flecha que había sacado de su carcaj, y Mili por supuesto estaba más extrañada que nunca

"oye sabes que, deberías llevar un espejo para ver las caras que pones cuando haces ese tipo de muecas" le dice Legolas para que prestara un poco de atención, entre tanto a Mili ya casi se le había olvidado de que caminaban

'a este no le sacare la idea de que aprenda con el arco… tendré que hacerle caso no mas' pensó ya resignada a tener que hacerle caso a todo lo que dijera su nuevo "profesor" de arquería (nunca había tenido uno, así que era el nuevo y el primer profesor de arquería que tenía).

Después de un rato…

"no! Pero esto como se toma!" gritaba un poco desesperada y agarrándose el pelo con una mano

"solo cálmate y te explico" le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco "vamos de nuevo" le decía una y otra vez.

Después de otro rato…

"bien ya lo tienes, ahora tensa la flecha hacia atrás" le dijo Legolas para animarla un poco, la chica hacía todo lo que este decía aunque no siempre le salía bien, lo volvía a intentar "ves que no es tan difícil?" le dijo

'para ti será fácil señor perfección...mi brazooo! Me duele mucho!' pensó Mili con dolor en el brazo por la practica.

"oye, ahora intenta tirar a la rama que está ahí adelante" le dijo apuntando a la oscuridad.

"eeeh… 'claro… puedo alcanzarla'" pensando en sarcasmo"… supongo que puedo intentarlo…" apuntando con la flecha hacia la rama.

Apunta…prepara…y tira…

"lo siento Gandalf!…te comprare otro sombrero .U" se disculpa con el mago, ya que la flecha que había tirado, le había atravesado el sombrero a Gandalf, y él la miraba con cara de -que estas haciendo, pequeña &$!·# -.

"bueno a la otra tendrás mas suerte" le dijo Legolas mas optimista que nunca

"oye, cual es tu proble…" su frase fue interrumpida por cierto elfo

"trata de que tu mano apunte a la misma parte donde miran tus ojos" le dijo apuntando a la rama, que poco a poco se iba acercando mas, ya que iban avanzando.

"si, claro como digas" esta vez tiro como le había dicho Legolas, pero de repente se cayó yendo directo a Aragorn , a la que este reacciona mágicamente deteniéndose y dando un paso atrás rápidamente, gira muy rápido y la ve con cara de asesino en serie, pero solo le dice:

"Puedes tener mas cuidado para la próxima vez por favor" con un tono no muy agradable, pero a la vez reacciona un persona muy poco esperada…Boromir…

"puedes cortarla con tu jueguito, nos puedes lastimar!" dándose nuevamente la vuelta para seguir caminando

"a ti te voy a lastimar…" dijo por lo bajo para que no la escucharan "si, lo siento" y ahora voltea para dirigirse a Legolas "estas seguro que quieres que sigamos "practicando"?" le preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja

"si, no hay problema, además la rama ya está mas cerca" le respondió como si nada "inténtalo de nuevo, vamos"

Mili solo atino a hacerle caso y volver a intentarlo 'si, vamos! La tercera es la vencida!' entonces volvió a hacer lo que Legolas le había dicho anteriormente, apunto con la flecha hacia la rama, y los ojos también en esta, tensa el arco y dispara…

"siiiii! Lo hice! Lo viste! Si? Lo viste!" grito Mili muy feliz por que había logrado! Cuando miro a Legolas, no estaba muy convencida de que lo había hecho bien, por que la expresión de este no demostraba alegría, si no que de asombro pero con una especie de desconfianza, Mili no sabía si interpretaba bien esa mirada, era demasiado confusa.

Legolas en ese momento había visto el avance mas rápido en toda su vida en aprendizaje de arquería, él pretendía que aprendiera rápido, pero no se refería a eso, o sea lo que acaba de ver era prácticamente imposible a menos que ella hubiera practicado antes con el arco, pero ella le había dicho que nunca había tocado uno y ni siquiera tomado uno para practicar con el 'no será que está mintiendo?...' había comenzado a plantearse una pequeña duda sobre esta chica que tenía al lado 'pero…si es así, no se debería ver tan feliz…, de parte de quien vendría entonces?...' así la mente de Legolas siguió pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que no se le debería dar tanta confianza y menos enseñarle a pelear, así entonces le haría una especie de ley del hielo.

"oyeee! Ola? Tierra llamando a Legolas, se encontrara? Ahora que aprendí (para ella eso era aprender ¬¬)" le dijo moviéndole la mano delante de la cara, este al darse cuenta de lo que la chica le había dicho volvió a reaccionar.

"no lo creo, tal vez en otra ocasión" le dijo muy cortante adelantándose junto con la compañía, a lo que Mili quedó muy extrañada de la reacción del elfo 'no quería que aprendiera a tirar?... y también quería que aprendiera a defenderme y, no va a enseñarme nada mas?...' la chica se quedo con estos pensamientos durante un buen rato, pero se le olvidó pronto, ya que nuevamente se había distraído o con el paisaje o con cualquier otra cosa que estuviera cerca, cuando de repente vio el lago que se encontraba al lado de las minas. Mili en su mente saltaba de alegría y se moría de pena, por una parte estaba feliz por que ya habrían avanzado un poco mas, en realidad mucho; pero se apenaba por que 1- tendría que correr de mil cosas extrañas, incluyendo la cosa que les saldría pronto. 2- Gandalf se iría por un tiempo que afectaría a todos, y ya le había agarrado cariño al viejo. Y por ultimo 3- ya no daba mas y la idea de cruzar todo esto no le agradaba además de que tendrían que correr y todo eso. Mas lloraba que se alegraba pero así es la vida.

Llegaron a la puerta extraña que se veía con la luz de la luna y bla bla bla, entonces salió la luna y se alumbró la puerta 'Waaa…es maravillosa, se ve mas linda en persona que en la tele!', Gandalf leyó lo que decía en la puerta y dijo algo mas raro que la comida de su abuelita pero nada pasó, y volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez…….DESPUES DE UN RATO…….estaba pensando en una roca y nada de nada, Mili había pensado en decirla pero pensó que sería un poquito extraño que ella la supiera y además que tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran tal como tenían que pasar.

En eso vio que Pippin ya arrojaba piedras al lago entonces vio a Frodo que se ponía a pensar y se daba cuenta del acertijo.

"habla amigo y entra, Gandlaf! Como se dice amigo en elfito?" le preguntó dándose vuelta para verlo.

"_Mellon_" entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse delante de los ojos de todos y comenzaron a entrar, Mili miró hacia atrás y vio como el agua se movía en ondas muy grandes 'valla, mejor me apuro' como había pensado, se apuró en entrar a las minas y oía como el Gimli le hablaba a Legolas diciéndole lo maravilloso que se sentiría aquí y como lo atenderían entre otras cosas. Todos comienzan a mirar extrañados el lugar, no parecía lo que el enano decía y Boromir se percató muy bien de eso.

"esto no es una mina, es un tumba!" y junto al comentario de este, se dan cuenta de que es cierto hay esqueletos de enanos por todos lados, Legolas toma una flecha y la examina y dice:

"orcos" y nada mas, Gimli estaba destrozado, iba de cuerpo en cuerpo sollozando y balbuceando cosas.

Y sin previo aviso Frodo se pone a gritar, los otros Hobbits se giran para llamar a Aragorn a lo que este responde de inmediato, junto con el resto de la compañía. Era una cosa gigante que parecía un pulpo (según el criterio de Mili), Aragorn y Boromir sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a corarle los tentáculos, uno por uno iban cayendo, a Mili no le pareció un lindo espectáculo, al contrario se veía asqueroso, y bueno a Mili se le ocurrió la genial idea de practicar con el arco, claro por que no podría hacerlo, era su oportunidad de demostrarse lo que podía hacer. Entonces así apuntó y luego recordó lo que le había dicho Legolas, con la vista y la flecha apuntando a la misma dirección disparó…y le dio un golpe muy certero, lo supo de inmediato por que el "pulpo" se había molestado un poco, en eso Aragorn logra sacar a Frodo de los tentáculos del pulpo y salen corriendo.

"Legolas" grita Boromir, este no necesita que le digan mas y solo le dispara para debilitarlo un poco, en eso todos salen corriendo hacia adentro de las minas, Mili no se queda atrás, apenas vio que Legolas disparaba y todos comenzaban a correr, ella hizo lo mismo. El pulpo salió tras ellos pero al tratar de entrar se empezó a derrumbar la entrad, cayendo todo arriba del monstruo.

Una vez adentro y en total oscuridad Gandalf dijo:

"bueno, ya no hay mas camino que este" con un tono resignado y luego puso una especie de piedra en el bastón y prendió la piedra diciendo unas palabras desconocidas casi inaudibles, así pudieron tener un poco de luz y no tener que caminar a ciegas.

Gandlaf siguió adelante por el único camino que les quedaba, y atrás todos lo seguían.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_Holaaaa!...perdonen por el retraso he tenido muy poco tiempo de escribir y además estaba en periodo de pruebas y se me había acabado la imaginación estaba totalmente ocupada estudiando y otras cosas…trataré de no demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo…igual eso depende si llegan reviews o no, ajajaja _

_Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo!_

_Aaaa! Se me olvidaba, el fic esta escrito mas o menos libro y mas o menos película (yo creo que mas película por que no me acuerdo mucho del libro y el libro es mas complejo que la película y laS películas las he visto mínimo unas 9 veces cada una y créanme que es cierto). Esta parte va subrayada por que quiero que todos la lean por que es importante (o por lo menos para mi lo es)_

_Ya ahora si, hasta la próxima_

_Bye bye! _


	6. Desconfianza y miedo, mucho miedo

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap.6: Desconfianza y miedo, mucho miedo**

**KeLpIeenoch: **Holaaaa….mucho tiempo ke no nos vemos bueno pero ojala ke esto te guste…osea dudo ke lo termine luego… me refiero al cap…supongo de ke cuando lo termine ya nos vamos a ver visto o por lo menos abras leido mi mail i respondido…supongo ke vas a hacer eso cuando leas mi mail o sea hello! ….dale aki t dejo cn el cap nº6

**HADA:** hola!…bueno tanto tiempo… ojala que leas este nuevo capitulo… por lo de tu review la verdad es que Legolas se puso desconfiado por que nadie aprende tan rápido pero sabes allá el si quiere desconfiar… y si voy a hacer que la historia tome un giro inesperado que la pondré un poco en problemas jeje ya lo verás o mas bien lo leerás jajaja que fome …y aquí esta el sexto capitulo

**NaNi: **eeeeeeeeee why d life is so fucking cruel! u can tell me that?... esa es mi respuesta… la vdd es ke me a lata escribirte ma por ke tengo ke imaginarme mas webadas i eso po… bueno pobre d ti ke no leai este cap….ya chau i lee eso ..

**LITEL GANDALF: **holaa! Perdón por la demoraa! Ojala sigas leyendo mi fic…y sobre tu review …ajajajajaja…en verdad no creo que se drogue…pero se vería muy chistoso por que ya viste lo que le paso solo con el chocolate ajajaja te lo imaginas drogado…y buenoes un estúpido por pensar que miente pero piensa que harías tu en esa situación llegó de la nada y bueno para todos ellos Mili debe ser algo muy extraño como una atracción de circo…ya estoy hablando puras estupideces mejor vamos al fic y por si quieres en la parte de abajo dice por que me demore tanto…

**Anual: **hola! La demora lo se pero abajo dice por que…sobre tu review …el niño de alas negra si cumple un papel en esta historia pero mas adelante..y ojala que esta vez no me demore tanto en actualizar…y bueno ojala que leas este cap y aquí esta…

**Utena-puchiko-nyu: **holaa! Bueno aquí esta la actualización…un poco retrasada jeje u la verdad es que lo del cansancio lo saque de mi por que yo me canso hasta saliendo de mi casa jajajaja y bueno lo del chocolate es de mi papa no lo comparte con nadie…la verdad a mi tampoco es que me guste mucho para no compartir pero si tengo que estar comiendo puro pan y cosas raras de ahí prefiero treinta veces comer chocolate jeje…bueno ojala que sigas leyendo mi fic aquí

**Core BloodDrinker: **hola! Bueno para tu suerte y para la de todos aquí esta la &$# actualización que tanto me costó sacar pero gracias por tu review…la verdad te voy a decir algo que no se lo dije a nadie…yo pensaba abandonar el fic no se pensé que era muuuy malo…por que es malo…pero como el otro día revisando ffiction y revisé mi fic y vi que tenia mas reviews entonces pensé que no podía ser tan malo si dejaban reviews…y decidí continuarlo…no se cuanto me demore en escribirlo…pero no quiero dejarlo abandonado de nuevo…y por si quieres abajo dice otra de las razones del porque me demoré tanto pero esa es mas general me demore tanto…bueno aquí esta el cap6 ojala te guste y sigas leyendo mi fic

**Sam: **AAAA! Siguen leyendo mi fic! Gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco… por que gracias a que escriben yo voy a seguir mi fic…y te agradezco también por que dijiste que nunca te habías divertido tanto con un fic AAAA! No sabes cuanto me gusto esoo! Y tratare todo lo posible de no demorarme esta vez en escribir aquí esta el cap numero 6 ojala sigas leyendo

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Siguieron adelante por las innumerables escaleras de la mina, se veía muy lúgubre y sola llegaba a dar miedo estaba todo oscuro a excepción de la vara de Gandalf que permitía un poco de luz, los ojos de Mili, tal como los de los elfos alcanzaban a ver un poco mas allá de la luz que aportaba Gandalf. Lo que veía no se lo había imaginado ni en sus seños y era muy poco parecido a lo que había visto en la película era un lugar mucho mas grandes las paredes del lugar en donde estaban era de piedra viva, cuando miraba hacia abajo no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo por mas que forzara la vista, y así mismo si miraba hacia arriba, no lo podía creer lo grande de ese lugar ya se le había ido la idea hace tiempo de que eso era un sueño pero ¿en que lugar del universo puede haber un lugar tan grande bajo tierra? Tal como arriba y abajo no podía ver, la pared de al frente pasaba lo mismo ni siquiera se podía divisar solo se veían escaleras que desaparecían en la oscuridad de la mina que iban de arriba abajo o simplemente las escaleras terminaban en un piso muy irregular no que se perdía en la oscuridad, también se dio cuenta de que colgaban cuerdas y a veces pedazos de madera de estas algunas llegaban hasta abajo y otras traían un especie de ascensor sin paredes solo el piso echo de madera que ya estaba muy vieja y roída por el tiempo y el desuso, Mili supuso que era algún especie de sistema de transporte dentro de la mina, ya sea para los trabajadores o los minerales y otras cosas que tenían que sacar de las rocas.

Después de un largo ascenso por las infinitas escalera llegaron a un de los pisos irregulares del lugar y se quedaron un rato ahí, Mili sabía: perfectamente la razón: Gandalf no se acordaba del camino, pero lo haría pronto por suerte.

Mili como nuevamente volvía a estar sola se sentó alejada de los demás como opción para quitar el aburrimiento se puso a revisar su mochila como por enésima vez a ver si encontraba algo nuevo 'como si fuera sin fondo y pudiera encontrar algo nuevo' no encontró nada nuevo pero si algo que quería con detalles hace tiempo, saco la daga que Leistlen le había dado y que le había dicho que la cuidara mucho y que le sería de ayuda en muchos momentos. Sacó la daga de su funda y la observó con detalles, la hoja era de un material muy liviano y claro, era como plata pero a la vez era muy resistente, al inicio de la daga cerca de la empuñadura, había un dibujo extraño, parecía un ángel con las alas abiertas y las manos cruzadas en el pecho una sobre la otra, y en estas se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño detalle, entre sus manos tenía una pequeña flor muy particular que le hacía recordar algo pero no sabía que. La cabeza la tenía hacia arriba, el ángel parecía mas brillante que la misma hoja, la empuñadura era de un metal un poco mas oscuro que la hoja y estaba forrada en un especie de cuero de color azul muy oscuro pero muy lindo, igual que la funda era del mismo color azulado.

Pero lo que mas le intereso de la daga a Mili fue el dibujo que tenía, era un dibujo había visto antes, y hasta lo podía recordar pero no sabía donde ni cuando, era como si todo eso lo hubiera olvidado hace tiempo, de pronto se angustio y no supo por que quería llorar, pensó que era por su familia pero por mas que pensó en ello, no era ese el motivo, sintió como si no estuviera ahí y que perdía dominio de su cuerpo y quedo como un cuerpo inerte sobre la roca en que estaba apoyada, sintió un ruido muy a lo lejos y de pronto todo volvió a la realidad era como si hubiera estado mucho rato dormida y estuviera despertando quiso pararse para ver que sucedía pero no puedo hacer mucho, venía Aragorn y tenía que comportarse como si nada, miró la daga que todavía estaba en su mano, la estaba apretando fuertemente, la había sujetaba por la hoja y eso le produjo una herida pero no le dolía, sintió que tenia la cara mojada, se la tocó y se dio cuenta de que había llorado, se secó muy rápido y con la misma rapidez guardó la daga en su mochila.

"hola, todo bien?" dijo Aragorn que ni siquiera sospechó de algo

"si, todo bien, estaba muy aburrida y cansada y casi me quede dormida" tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible y sonriendo como podía

"que pasó con Legolas allá afuera?" le dijo sin rodeos

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y la dejó en blanco no sabía como contestar, de pronto sintió una puntada al costado izquierdo debajo del pecho que hizo que se agachara rápidamente.

"oye, estas bien? Te pasa algo?" dijo Aragorn con voz de preocupación

"si…estoy bien…es solo…me dolió un poco el estomago…" respondió con voz forzada, el dolor se le fue pasando de a poco y como el dolor no era tan fuerte ya, se sentó apoyándose de nuevo en la roca, Aragorn se sentó al frente de ella

"estas mejor?" siguió con voz de preocupado

"si no te preocupes, estoy mejor, solo quiero salir de aquí el aire me sofoca" diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"no te preocupes no creo que esto nos lleve mucho tiempo" le dijo para calmarla un poco

"oh no, no te imaginas el tiempo que nos tomará esto" dijo en un murmullo

"ha? Dijiste algo?"

"no, nada" poniendo cara de inocente

Los rodeo un silencio repentino pero fue corto por que Aragorn volvió a hablar:

"antes de que te…doliera el estomago, te pregunte que había pasado con Legolas, puedes decirme ahora que fue lo que paso?" espero un momento y cuando iba a responder la corto antes "no me vallas a decir nada por que antes estaban para todos lados juntos y de repente no se miraron mas"

"dos cosas que corregir ahí: 1-él se pegaba a mi cada vez que podía y 2- él fue el que dejo de hablarme yo no tengo idea de lo que le paso pero fue muy raro, crees que sea bipolar?" lo miro con cara de duda

"bipolar? Que es eso?" con cara de mayor duda aun mas que esta

"aaah olvídalo" resignándose

"pero bueno, me puedes decir que paso?" todavía insistiendo

"si, si, lo que paso es que el me quería enseñar a defenderme con el arco y con la espada y bueno partió por el arco su especialidad como elfo y…" la corto de nuevo

"como sabes que la especialidad de los elfos es el arco?"

"emm 'como salgo de esta' bueno por que, es obvio no tiene…espada, si y tu por ejemplo te vi pelear solo con tu espada y Legolas solo con el arco y flecha y…bueno llegue a la conclusión de que podía ser la especialidad de los elfos…pero es solo una teoría mía 'que acabo de formular' y bueno pues eso, puedo seguir?" este solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza " bueno y como viste las primeras dos veces no estuvieron muy bien que digamos o sea un le llegó a Gandalf y la otra casi te llega a ti, pero te juro que fue sin ni una intención no tengo nada contra ti" le dijo moviendo las manos en forma de negación

"si esta bien, fue sin querer" le dijo para ayudarla un poco "y ahora me puedes decir que pasó para que se pusiera así?"

"yaa, que impaciente, lo que pasó fue que el blanco que él me había puesto que era una rama que estaba como a 30 km. y era de 3 cm. (exagerando), la tercera vez que tire le dí en seco y se enojo y se fue, eso fue lo que paso" miró a Aragorn esperando una respuesta

"no se lo que puedo haberle pasado" la verdad era que sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado, había dudado de ella, esta claro para él, que alguien aprendiera así era por que había gato encerrado, algo andaba mal con ella, y con los instintos de los elfos, era obvio que habría de desconfiar. Tenía que hablar con él para saber en que estaba pensando, para saber que pensaba de ella ahora, y también tenía que hablar con Gandalf para contarle lo sucedido el sabría que hacer, y si esto esta mal o ya tiene una explicación lógica, siempre se podía contar con Gandalf para lo que fuera. "la verdad no se que decir" esa fue su respuesta, Mili sintió que algo la molestaba, corrió la mirada y vio que Legolas la observaba con frialdad en la mirada, después de un rato este corrió la mirada para darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a ella, Mili se dio vuelta y Aragorn la miraba a los ojos, Mili supo que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado recién.

"y yo no le he hecho nada" dijo con tristeza y casi en un murmullo, bajo la cabeza y se quedó así. Sintió que Aragorn se levantaba, le tocó el hombro y se fue, ella no quiso ver a donde se dirigía, simplemente se quedó así como estaba, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba triste por un estúpido que no tenía ni la mínima idea de por que se había enojado con ella, y pensando también se dio cuenta que por un momento le había importado mucho esa situación, de que él estuviera enojado con ella 'no lo puedo creer, como me importo eso, simplemente no lo entiendo' y con ese pensamiento se quedó mirando a la nada, su mirada se volvió ausente y por su cabeza no cruzaba ningún pensamiento.

Aragorn se retiro del lado de Mili y vio que esta había quedado con la cabeza gacha, se dirigió donde Legolas y lo llevó a algún lugar donde Mili no pudiera ver, no quería parecer como si estuviera esparciendo rumores ni nada menos, solo no quería mas conflictos entre la comunidad.

"Legolas" le dijo cuando ya estaban apartados "que pasó con Mili antes de entrar a Moria"

"ya te dijo ella lo que paso, no te parece suficiente razón?" le dijo esperando una respuesta positiva de su amigo

"si puede ser, si se tratara de otra persona" respondió este muy pensativo "yo también habría desconfiado de ella pero no lo se, hay algo en ella que me es familiar, pero no me causa rechazo, si no lo contrario, además Gandalf sabe perfectamente que es lo que esta pasando y no ha dicho nada yo confiaría mi vida a Gandalf y no creo que este yendo por mal camino" le dijo muy calmadamente

"si es cierto, ahora que lo pienso también tuve un sentimiento de tranquilidad hacia ella como si ya la hubiera visto…pero aun así me da un poco de desconfianza, pero no te preocupes no voy a hacer ni decir nada, tampoco creo le siga hablando como antes pero seré menos obvio" la verdad es que Legolas, cuando se la encontraron y la conoció un poco sintió mas que, si solo la hubiera visto, era como si ya la hubiera conocido, pero no estaba seguro y ahora con esto todo se volvía mas confuso, la verdad era que no sabía que pensar

"lo único que te voy a pedir es que le sigas enseñando como defenderse con sus armas no la podemos dejar como si nada y si no se defiende ella quien la va a defender, y aun así, si alguien la defendiera, no podría estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ella en una situación de peligro" trató de convencerlo para que terminara con lo que había empezado

"si, tienes razón eso haré" le respondió un poco pensativo

"y ya que estamos así sin hacer nada…se me ocurre por que no vas ahora a que termine con sus lecciones?" Legolas lo miró con la cara mas rara que podía tener o por lo menos eso creyó por que Aragorn no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona

"…si, puede ser…" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta además de la cara chistosa. Aragorn se paro y lo dejó para ir con Gandalf que en ese momento estaba solo. Mientras Legolas sufría una lucha interna de si debía ir o no 'después de cómo la ignoré y la mirada que le di hace poco, me debe de estar odiando…pero tengo que ir…'. Legolas se paro y se dirigió a donde estaba Mili con un poco de miedo y algo de vergüenza

Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Mili, ella por su parte escuchó cuando alguien venía y cuando se dio vuelta se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba, no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse hiciera lo hiciera se vería estúpido de su parte 'aunque el fue el partió haciendo niñadas…' se terminó enojando un poco pero después se le pasó

"eem…podemos hablar?" preguntó el elfo procurando que no sonara ni de suplica ni de indeferencia

"…si…" no entendía por que lo de su comportamiento 'Aragorn le debe haber ido con el cuento…lo mas seguro' cuando Legolas se sentó, buscó con la mirada a Aragorn, este ahora estaba con Gandalf por un le echó una mirada a Mili, y esta le respondió con cara de odio, dio vulta la cabeza para poder ver a Legolas que esperaba poder empezar la conversación

"bueno la verdad…" empezó el elfo (no esperaban que lo hiciera Mili) "es que no se lo que me pasó…no tengo ninguna explicación…" le cortaron

"no tienes que desgastarte con palabras, esta bien, no quiero que digas nada, solo…prefiero que seamos amigos a que me hagas la ley del hielo" le dijo esta muy sinceramente

"gracias…pero mmm que es la ley del hielo?" pregunto muy curioso

"u jajajaja bueno… la ley del hielo es que no tomas en cuenta a una persona, como lo hiciste tu con migo, no me hablabas ni aunque se estuviera acabando el mundo" como la reacción del elfo no cambiaba supuso que no había entendido mucho de lo que había dicho " a ver…no se como te lo puedo decir mas simple…si yo te dejo de hablar de un día para otro y no tengo razón para hacerlo, si no te tomo en cuenta es como que no existieras para mi, tu me hablas y yo hago como que no oigo nada y para nada te tomo en cuenta, eso sería la ley del hielo 'eso si en caso muy extremo, como no entiende!' entendiste algo?" preguntó esperanzada

"si, si te entendí" esa era la respuesta que esperaba Mili con alivio " y bueno te gustaría que siguiéramos las clases?" le dijo para cortar la situación

"me prometes que no te enojaras esta vez?" le dijo con cara de niña buena

"te prometo"

"aunque pase cualquier cosa como la vez pasada?"

"Lo prometo"

"bueno, entonces si, cuando partimos?"

"ahora mismo" dijo poniéndose de un salto en pie y haciendo que Mili hiciera lo mismo al tomarla de un brazo y tirarla hacia arriba

"QUE? tienes fiebre? 'definitivamente se fumo algo'" le dijo casi gritando incrédula, como tan pronto!

"no, no tengo, por que, me veo muy mal?"no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica solo un ruido raro y a la vez llevándose una mano a la cabeza

"está bien…" fue a buscar sus armas y luego volvió "con que partimos?" mostrando en una mano el arco y las flechas y con la otra su espada, sin olvidar su cara de hastío

"bueno, voy a ver si en verdad aprendiste algo con el arco y las flechas, vamos saca una y flecha, yo te digo donde apuntar" Mientras Legolas esperaba, Mili se ponía lista para empezar sus nuevas "clases" de arquería, sin ningún ánimo saco una flecha y la puso junto con el arco

"ya…" le dijo para que supera que estaba lista para empezar

"mmm ya está, vez ese balde que cuelga de esa cuerda de allá?" le dijo apuntando a algo que si todavía fuera humana por ninguna razón vería pero como ahora era una elfa, claro que lo podía ver con claridad para su desgracia

"si…"

"bien, quiero que le des, si lo haces sin fallar, me convenceré de que ya aprendiste y te enseño las otras cosas que faltan" Mili hizo lo que le dijo y como era de esperarse o por lo menos para ella, no falló. Igual así Legolas había quedado sorprendido, después, como él había dicho, comenzaron con el resto de las clases para que se supiera defender. En muy poco tiempo Mili aprendía con facilidad y esto sorprendía mucho mas al elfo, Mili hacía todo y exactamente lo que le decía Legolas, así pudieron pasar no solo por la espada, si no que también pudo enseñarle a pelear un poco sin armas, o sea a puñetazos y patadas, como Mili siempre había sido muy torpe esto le costó mas y al final no supo como dominarlo bien, pero decidieron, o por lo menos fue lo que Legolas había decidido, que las clases continuarían mas adelante.

Aragorn se había parado del lado de Legolas para dirigirse a Gandalf, quería tener algunos consejos sobre lo ocurrido, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Legolas se levantaba de donde estaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Mili, a este se le formó una sonrisa en los labios. Al llegar donde Gandalf, se puso a un lado de el para que supiera que estaba ahí por que se le veía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y era como si no escuchara nada, supuso que estaba tratando de acordarse del camino pero al parecer todavía no lo podía lograr.

"Gandalf" esperó un momento "hay algo que quisiera comentar con tigo" el mago solo tenía cara de que si lo estaba escuchando, entonces Aragorn se sentó al lado de Gandalf para poder hablar mas en privado. "Estuve hablando con Mili y me dijo algo que para ella, yo creo que fue normal, pero me pareció extraño y bueno a Legolas también solo que este reaccionó de otra manera"

"lo que me vas a decir es el motivo del porque Legolas se alejó repentinamente de Mili?" le respondió con toda la calma del mundo

"si eso es, sabes lo que paso?" le preguntó con un poco de duda

"ya veo" guardo silencio un momento "sabía que se pondría así"

"pero, hay alguna explicación para eso?" aún con mas duda

"si, pero no es algo que se pueda decir fácilmente, solo hay que esperar, todo va a su tiempo, cuando sea el momento de preocuparse por ella, te darás cuenta, y Legolas también lo hará, solo que de formas muy diferente, solo ruego para que no pase nada, por ahora solo guarda la clama esta todo bien, cuando sepas por que te digo esto, se aclararan muchas cosas de las que ahora no tienen explicación"

"pero, entonces tu sabes quien es ella"

"no muy bien, solo espero no equivocarme" le respondió y volvió a poner cara de pensativo, Aragorn supo que no se podía decir nada mas al respecto, solo que estaba todo en orden, como había dicho Gandalf no había razones para dudar de ella, o por lo menos por ahora. Vio como Frodo pasaba por su lado acercándose a Gandalf. Después se fue a sentar un poco apartado para poder pensar un poco, en eso se le vino a la cabeza Arwen y la tranquilidad de Rivendell, y así se quedó mas tranquilo, solo esperando que siguieran su camino.

Mili se sentó un poco cansada de tanto entrenamiento, la verdad es que ella misma se había sorprendido de lo fácil que era manejar una espada o dos y también el arco, este último era el que le gustaba mas, para ella fue el mas fácil de aprender y rápido, igual así aunque supiera defenderse no quería luchar con nadie y menos contra esas cosas deformes, que supuso que eran mas feos que en las películas, como todas las cosas, por ejemplo las minas se veían mucho mas espantosas, oscura, húmedas y grandes en la vida real.

Trato de pensar en el tiempo en que se demoraría Gandalf en encontrar el camino, supuso que iba a tomar un poco mas de tiempo y trató de acomodarse, pero las ropas que le había dado Leistlen eran tan incomodas, deseó tener su ropa acá.

Después de un rato Gandalf ya había encontrado el camino y nuevamente se estaban caminando, llegaron a un salón enorme con unos pilares gigantescos uno tras otro, eran tan grande que ni aunque se pusiera la compañía entera rodeando el pilar con los brazos extendidos no alcanzarían a juntarse, el piso liso hecho de piedras trabajadas, pero el techo que estaba muy arriba tan arriba que casi no se alcanzaba a ver, los pilares cuando tocaban el techo se perdían y se mezclaban en las formas irregulares de la roca viva, estos estaba hechos de la misma roca que era el techo y el suelo, las paredes junto con el techo estaban llenos de pequeñas grietas y algunas eran de un importante tamaño pero no parecía que el lugar se fuera a derrumbar, se veía tan sólido, mas que cualquier otro lugar, era una obra que jamás pudo imaginar, ni siquiera en sus sueños, todo estaba de acuerdo para que se viera majestuoso e imponente. En eso Gandalf hizo que la piedra en la vara iluminara un poco mas para que se pudiera ver mejor, los pilares iban de encostado a otro de la enorme sala todos de corrido y regulares, siguieron caminando y Gimli vio algo que no le gusto, era la tumba de Fundín, Gimli salió corriendo y los demás trataron de detenerlo pero fue inútil, Mili se quedo un rato en el lugar en donde estaba pensando en lo horrible que sería de ahora en adelante, su primer encuentro con las criaturas malignas de la tierra media, y era lo ultimo que quería hacer en toda su vida, pensar que podía morir y ahí quedaría todo.

Para no quedarse en la oscuridad y sola corrió hacia donde estaban los demás, entró y encontró a Gimli arrodillado al lado de la tuba, tenía unas inscripciones que ella no entendió, vio como Gandalf sacaba un libro grande y gordo de los brazos de uno de los esqueletos de los enanos y comenzó a leer, Mili se encontraba muy asustada miraba para todas partes con cara de pánico, y en eso se encontró con los ojos de Legolas que la miraban de forma extraña tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba, luego con la mirada de Aragorn, en eso vio a Pippin que tomaba la flecha y cerró fuertemente los ojos, muy a su pesar y no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo escuchó como caía el esqueleto por el poso, ahora estaba aterrada pensó que jamás se había sentido con tanto miedo en su vida cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo era confuso, vio como Gandalf le hablaba a Pippin pero no escuchó lo que le decía, estaba todo muy lento pero de pronto todo volvió a su ritmo normal cuando escuchó un primer tambor, lo único que hizo fue un chillido no muy fuerte pero que los demás escucharon

"estas bien" pregunto muy preocupado Gandalf cuando un segundo tambor se escuchó este fue mas fuerte y todos lo escucharon, luego otro, y otro le seguía, entonces el ritmo del tambor se hizo mas rápido

"era eso lo que no quería" contesto Mili, en un segundo Aragorn y Boromir estaban ya en la puerta, Mili no pudo contenerse mas: "Salgan de ahí!" grito muy fuerte, cuando Boromir se está haciendo para atrás, llega una flecha justo al lado de su cabeza, inmediatamente cerraron las puertas y pusieron de todo para poder sellarla "ya vienen" dijo por último en un tono muy angustiado.

Todos se pusieron listos y en guardia para la llegada de los orcos y de lo que viniera con ellos, la puerta se empezó a mover, la golpeaban cada vez mas fuerte hasta que lograron abrir una brecha muy pequeña en la que Legolas pudo disparar con una de sus flechas dando certeramente, pero la brecha que habían abierto la siguieron agrandando, hasta que abrieron toda la puerta y entraron.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Holaa! Tanto tiempo, bueno la verdad es que tuve unos pequeños problemas para poder continuar con este fic, primero se echó a perder mi computador y lo formatearon (o sea que le borraron toda la información que tenía) entonces estaba a la mitad de este capitulo y me lo borraron y se me olvidó todo, y después me fui de vacaciones por un mes y estubo inconcluso por muuucho tiempo, y eso, bueno ojala que lo sigan leyendo y gracias por los reviews_

_Hasta el próximo cap. Y espero que este no me demore tanto _

_Bye bye. _

_**Se me olvidaba algo, el hermano, tío, sobrino, abuelito, hijo, nieto, amigo, vecino…o lo que sea..de Gimli, quiero dejar en claro que no me acuerdo ni quien era, ni si se llamaba así por si acaso!...si esta malo…agradecería que alguien me lo dijera porfis y gracias!**_


	7. Las Palabras de Galadriel

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap.7: Las palabras de Galadriel**

**Amazona Verda: **holaa! Gracias por leer y bueno si Mili probó sus habilidades y también probara que es una miedosa jajaja, pero tienes que leer este capitulo, por que está muuuy interesante y verás lo que le dice Galadriel, ya quiero seguirloo!...pero mejor no te adelanto mas y te dejo con el capitulo…gracias por el review!

**La Dama Aural: **ajajajaja si en verdad fue una eternidadla que les hice esperar, pero aquí comencé de nuevo, pero no, no quiero dejar la historia no lo pretendo, tal vez me vuelva a demorar otra vez, pero no todavía no te preocupes jaja! Y bueno te aconsejo que leas el capitulo esta muy weno y con muchas intrigas, sobre todo para Mili, a ella se le complican un poco las cosas…pero no t digo mas…lee el capitulo y luego me lo comentas…gracias por el review! Y sigue leyendo.

**Kelpieenoch:** MALDITA! TE MATARE!

Bueno disfruten el capitulo

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Todos se pusieron listos y en guardia para la llegada de los orcos y de lo que viniera con ellos, la puerta se empezó a mover, la golpeaban cada vez mas fuerte hasta que lograron abrir una brecha muy pequeña en la que Legolas pudo disparar con una de sus flechas dando certeramente, pero la brecha que habían abierto la siguieron agrandando, hasta que abrieron toda la puerta y entraron.

De un momento a otro un ejercito de orcos estaban dentro de la habitación, todos los de la compañía habían sacado sus espadas, Mili no sabía que hacer, había practicado, si, pero esto era muy distinto, que pasaría si no lo lograba hacer bien, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle pedido a Legolas que le enseñara mejor, saco su espada y le temblaban las manos, retrocedió para quedar detrás de todos, vio como todos luchaban por mantenerse vivos, entonces pensó que esto no estaba bien, abrió su mochila y buscó dentro 'ya se que me dijiste que la usara en casos extremos, pero esto para mi es un caso extremos' saco la daga y la puso en su cinturón, decidió salir y luchar ella también, se encontró con un orco que la atacó por arriba, ella levantó su espada y detuvo el golpe, se mantuvo así unos segundos, y con una reacción rápido inclinó la espada hacia un lado sacándose de encima al orco, en ese momento empuñó la espada y con todas sus fuerzas enterró la espada en el orco, 'no era tan difícil' se dijo mirando su espada con la sangre negra del orco, con eso le fue suficiente para agarrar valor, y dejar de temblar, nuevamente un orco la atacó pero esta vez por el lado, Mili supo defenderse muy bien, en el momento en que estaba enterrándole la espada al que la había atacado, por el rabillo del ojo notó que la iban a atacar por la espalda, pensó rápidamente que no iba a poder sacar la espada y defenderse, y entonces le había matado, con un rápido movimiento de su mano había sacado la daga de su cinturón y lo había apuñalado por sorpresa. Ya había matado a unos tres o cuatro orcos, cuando sintió algo que le dio escalofríos, se sintió un golpe muy fuerte y un rugido 'el troll' pensó Mili , y con razón, unos instantes después entró una gigantesca criatura con un mazo en la mano golpeando todo a su paso, a Mili le volvió el terror y el temblor de su cuerpo 'con esos si que no me meto' escondiéndose detrás de un pilar (como ya lo notaron Mili es muy valiente, no?), cerró los ojos y se acurruco en la esquina junto al pilar, y luego todo pasó muy rápido, sintió unos gritos, y todo era paz, se incorporó abriendo los ojos, y vio en la otra esquina que estaba Frodo en el piso y los demás a su alrededor, Mili se paró muy rápido y corrió hacia donde estaba Frodo que para asombro de todos se estaba moviendo, Mili se puso en frente de el y le sonrió de forma maternal, Frodo como todos los demás estaba igual de asombrado.

Después de unos minutos volvían a caminar o mas bien correr, salieron al pasillo y todo era oscuridad, la compañía seguía a Gandalf que iba de guía con su bastón en mano, Mili miró hacia los lados y noto como los orcos salían de todas partes hasta de las ranuras de las paredes que habían visto antes, salían del techo y bajaban por los pilares, eran una plaga, hasta que al final los alcanzaron, luego estaban todo quietos esperando que se diera el primer golpe, pero antes de eso sintieron algo que hizo que todos se estremecieran, los orcos huyeron despavoridos y del otro lado de la gran sala, en los mas oscuro que había, se vio luz entre roja y amarilla (no era naranja, era luz de fuego ok?), todos se pusieron en guardia, pero como Gandalf y Mili también, sabían que lo que venía, no se podía a tacar así como así, nuevamente se pusieron a correr, esta vez mas rápido, al fin llegaron a las escaleras que Mili ni quería ver, comenzaron a bajar por ellas y de tras de ellos un terror inimaginable.

"se que no es momento pero, alguien me ayuda?"todos la miraron con cara de incredulidad "no sean así, es que tengo vértigo, porfis" les dijo con cara de niña buena y casi rogándoles, con un rápido movimiento Aragorn tomó del brazo de Mili y le dijo en tono imperativo:

"no mires abajo por ningún motivo" Mili solo asintió y se pusieron a correr, Mili trataba de no mirar hacia abajo pero era tan difícil 'claro si no me lo hubiera dicho no pasaría nada, pero es obvio que si te dicen que no pienses o mires a algún lado, lo primero que haces es… hacerlo' trató de no mirar y solo seguir bajando las escalera, eso era algo aún mas difícil, por que tenía que mirar las escaleras para no caerse pero cómo las iba a mirar si así estaría mirando hacia abajo, en un par de veces casi se cae, de no ser por Aragorn que la tenía firmemente sujetada por el brazo.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que el ir con Aragorn era un error, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba un pedazo de la escalera que tendrían, y Aragorn sería el ultimo en saltarlo con Frodo, al darse cuenta de eso, se soltó de la mano de Aragorn como pudo

"oye que haces!" Aragorn le gritó, pero Mili ni siquiera se dio vuelta, corrió mas rápido que nunca alcanzando a Gandalf que iba de primero, y saltó con fuerzas que le salieron de la nada (se llama miedo) así fue la primera en saltar, cuando miro hacia atrás Gandalf ya estaba parado en la orilla y la miro antes de saltar y le dijo:

"Pensaba que tenías vértigo" le dijo y al segundo después ya había saltado

"yo también pensaba lo mismo" le dijo mirándolo divertida luego se volteó para ver a los demás, ya habían saltado Boromir, Legolas y Gimli y ahora estaban saltando o mas bien estaban arrojando a Pippin y Merry, Mili miró hacia el lugar de donde venían y vio que la luz se acercaba cada vez mas, y se dio cuenta de que ya todos lo habían notado, los pasos del Balrog hacían que todo se moviera y temblara, el polvo y la tierra caía de todas partes y las escaleras interminables en donde estaban se movían cada vez mas y ya en algunos sitios comenzaba a desmoronarse, caían pedazos a la oscuridad de abajo, la parte de atrás en que estaban Aragorn y Frodo se había caído, se dieron cuenta de que la distracción les había costado caro, el pedazo que quedaba en donde estaban parados ellos dos comenzó a quebrarse un poco mas abajo y el miedo se reflejó en sus caras, Aragorn le dijo a Frodo que se balanceara hacia delante, los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, muy lentamente el pedazo de escalera comenzó a moverse, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, pero bruscamente se fue hacia delante y los dos saltaron, el pedazo de escalera en que estaban cayó y se perdió en la oscuridad de lo desconocido. Cuando verificaron que estaban todos bien, salieron corriendo otra vez. Al llegar al puente (aun mas angosto que las escaleras) a Mili casi le da un ataque, pero se dijo a si misma que tendría que tranquilizarse por que si no, no llegaría a ninguna parte, sobre todo ahora.

Cruzaron el puente, Mili con mucha dificultad pero corrió los mas rápido que pudo, trató de no demostrar que tenía miedo, pero era imposible, por que el miedo se le salía hasta por los poros y se reflejaba en su rostro. Cuando llegó al final, se puedo calmar, pero no por mucho tiempo, el Balrog había salido y estaba tratando de cruzar el puente, mientras Gandalf intentaba detenerlo, el puente cayó y la gigantesca criatura con el, Mili no quería ver, el látigo del Balrog se había enredado en el pide de Gandalf y lo había votado y ahora estaba colgando del acantilado

"corran, tontos" diciendo solo esto se soltó y junto con el Balrog se perdió en la oscuridad, los orcos salieron de inmediato y comenzaron a atacar con arcos ya que no podían cruzar, Boromir con Frodo en brazos, iba corriendo primero y Sam, Merry y Pippin iban después y Mili les seguía el paso, luego venía Gimli y Legolas atrás de el disparando flechas de vuelta a los orcos, y Aragorn se había quedado de ultimo, subieron unas escaleras tan rotas como las anteriores, solo que estas estaban con paredes, llegaron a una planta no muy grande y al final de esta estaba la salida, corrieron por ella hasta ver la luz, que al estar tanto tiempo bajo tierra y en oscuridad total, parecía mas clara que nunca, les dolían los ojos, pero mas que los ojo, les dolía el corazón, por la perdida de Gandalf, Mili aunque sabía que volvería se sentía igual de mal, compartía su pena y no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas que secó al instante para no ser vista por los otros.

Partieron de inmediato por el camino que tenían planeado desde Rivendell, después de eso, todos estaban muy callados, más que nunca, pero este silencio era de tristeza y angustia. El sol estaba bajando, pero siguieron caminando.

"pasaremos la noche en Lórien" dijo Aragorn, no hubo respuesta.

Entraron a un bosque que al principio era como cualquier otro, pero después se fue tornando muy espeso, Mili iba escuchando a Gimli cuando choco con alguien, cuando se dio vuelta vio una flecha que apuntaba hacia ella, lo primero que hizo fue gritar, uno de sus gritos agudos y fuertes, muy fuertes.

"MALDITOS ELFOS, tienen que ser tan silenciosos!" les dijo gritando, Legolas se dio vuelta bruscamente y junto con los otros elfos que estaban ahí la miraron con caras de asesinos

"niña, también eres un "maldito" elfo" le dijo levantando una ceja el que supuso que era Haldir, por que era el jefe, y él apuntó a sus orejas, Mili, imitándolo, levantó una ceja y llevo una de sus manos a una de sus orejas.

"lo había olvidado, damit" chasqueando los dedos "ok, lo siento, pero me asustaron!"

"esta bien Mili" le dijo Aragorn para parar la situación, luego se volvio hacia Haldir y le dijo unas palabras extrañas para Mili que supuso que era elfito.

"bien" dijo nuevamente el elfo, haciendo una señal para que los demás bajaran los arcos "la Dama Galadriel los espera pero, tendrán que ir con vendas en los ojos" Gimli lo tomó a mal y pensó que había sido una ofensa contra su raza de parte de los elfos y se hizo manifestar. Pero como siempre, podían contar con Aragorn para situaciones complicadas y embarazosas…

"Gimli, relájate, no es por ti, es solo que no pueden arriesgarse a que entre un espía, o que simplemente alguno de nosotros digamos en algún momento el camino a Lórien" con eso logró que Gimli se tranquilizara un poco, pero eso no fue todo

"tampoco decimos que tu seas un espía, Mili" le dijo Legolas en tono burlón y con una sonrisa escondida

"Legolas!" le reprimió Aragorn

"sucker" le respondió Mili

"que?" le preguntó el elfo al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había dicho Mili

"nada" le respondió con el mismo tono burlón y una sonrisa, y cuando Aragorn se dio vuelta para seguir con Haldir, le sacó la lengua a Legolas, a lo que este quedó sorprendido y picado, Mili se rió en silencio y luego notó que los otros elfos la miraban extrañados, se puso seria inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar reírse en su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos estaban vendados y caminando, Mili, la mas torpe de todos se tropezaba se caía con todo haciendo que los que estaban detrás de ella cayeran como fichas de dominó, hasta que uno de los elfos que estaba ahí, no supo quien por que no estaba mirando, la levantó y se la llevó a caballito (todos saben lo que significa eso verdad, o a lapa, en la espalda! Como no!). Después de un tiempo de caminar, escuchó el murmullo del agua, y cada vez era más cerca, escuchó que los elfos hablaban entre ellos, pensó que irían por un puente, pero de pronto el elfo que la llevaba dio un pequeño salto y sintió como si estuviera haciendo equilibrio, por que se tambaleaba mucho, supuso que con su peso le era mucho más difícil, pero ni se imaginó lo que estaba pasando. Los elfos del otro lado habían tirado dos cuerdas, una mas alta que la otra, la de abajo estaba un poco mas elevada que el rió, lo suficiente para cuando pasaran los elfos y los demás esta no alcanzara a tocar el suelo, mientras que la de arriba llegaba al alcance de las manos para ayudar a equilibrarse, con excepción de Aragorn y Legolas, todos los de la compañía tenían a alguien para guiarlos en esta parte del camino. Al llegar del otro lado, los que todavía estaban en la parte oeste del río soltaron las cuerdas y los vigías nuevamente se subieron a los árboles, los de la compañía siguieron caminando hacia el este y de vez en cuando se desviaban un poco al sur. Luego de que caminaran un poco mas, pararon y les quitaron las vendas de los ojos, a Mili por su parte la bajaron de las espaldas del elfo que la había llevado y también le quitaron las vendas dejando sus ojos al descubierto.

No lo podía creer, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, parecía un sueño, con la misma sensación de estar soñando, era como si todo fuera más ligero y armónico, los árboles de ese lugar eran los mas anchos y grandes que jamás hubiera visto, no tanto como los pilares de Moria, pero no se quedaban atrás, eso si la belleza del lugar era algo que no podría haber explicado con palabras, los árboles eran tan altos como los edificios mas altos (un poco reiterativo lo se, pero como lo explico!) de las grandes ciudades, y las copas de estos casi no dejaban ver el cielo, un cielo igual de hermoso, todo estrellado y mas profundo y oscuro que los espacios de Moria, pero las estrellas esa noche no dejaban ver la oscuridad, por lo menos esa noche.

Para cuando habían llegado, la noche ya estaba en pie, pero el lugar no se veía oscuro, estaba alumbrado por una luz muy tenue, pero no había ni velas ni nada parecido que pudiera alumbrar la ciudad, era como si fuera magia. En los árboles de más al centro se podían ver escalera que rodeaban los árboles en forma de caracol, pero estas parecían como si crecieran de los mismos árboles y todo lo que estaba ahí era igual, todo era parte de todo. Siguiendo las escaleras hacia arriba se encontraban los talan, a veces primero había uno pequeño y después otro más grande en la parte superior donde acababa la construcción, pero nunca lo hacía bruscamente, estaba fusionada con el árbol hasta las mínimas terminaciones.

Los llevaron un poco más al centro de los árboles y allí los dejaron, pero antes Haldir habló:

"la Dama Galadriel los verá en una hora mas o menos, para que se pingan cómodos y descansen un poco" su respuesta, fue que algunos de ellos asintieron con la cabeza, después Haldir se retiro haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de despedida.

Mili dejó sus cosas en donde todos las habían dejado y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el sur, la verdad es que no sabía por que estaba caminando si debería descansar, pero no podía, tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que hubiera querido apartar en ese momento, pero no podía. Cuando ya estaba un poco lejos de los demás, se sentó bajo un árbol, y trató de relajarse, empezó a sentir un olor muy particular, no sabía a que se parecía por era como si nunca lo hubiera olido antes, era un olor dulce que le hacía sentirse bien, cerró los ojos y empezó a sentirse muy cansada y se quedó dormida…

"_Minyamir…despierta, tienes que venir, ya es hora… Minyamir" _la voz se empezó a alejarse y escuchó un último "_Minyamir"_ y se despertó sobresaltada, en eso escuchó que alguien venía, se levanto rápidamente y miró hacia atrás, pero se extraño al ver que la persona que venía aún estaba muy lejos. Mili quedo un poco asustada, pero mas bien estaba intrigada por ese sueño que acababa de tener. Se alejó del lugar caminando de vuelta en dirección a la persona que venía, que ya se había dado cuenta de quien era.

"tenemos que ir a ver a la Dama" le dijo Legolas cuando ya estaba cerca de él

"si, ya lo se, vamos" fue su única respuesta, pero no era que estuviera muy presente, Legolas notó que estaba preocupada por algo y que eso la molestaba

"te pasa algo?" le pregunto cuando ya la había alcanzado. Mili no contestaba "estas ahí!" le dijo nuevamente con una mano haciendo seña delante de sus ojos que miraban hacia el suelo y sostenía una mano en su boca, tenía la mirada perdida y el seño fruncido. Legolas volvió a insistir "Mili! Te ocurre algo?" le casi gritó esta vez

"ah? Que? Si nos tenemos que apurar un poco, ya se hizo un poco tarde no crees?" le respondió apurando un poco el paso. Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde estaban, notó que todos ya estaban listos para ir a ver a La Dama del bosque, y que la estaban esperando a ella para ir.

En eso llegó un elfo que los iba a guiar por el camino, estaba vestido de gris plata y tenía la hermosura de todos los elfos del lugar, agraciado por la naturaleza. Partieron hacia el norte del bosque, mientras mas se adentraban en el, los árboles eran aun mas anchos y grandes, doblaron entre dos árboles y caminaron hacia el este, de vez en cuando el elfo que los guiaba les decía por donde tenían que ir. Después de haber caminado un par de minutos llegaron a un árbol especialmente hermoso, este parecía estar iluminado, subieron por unas escaleras hasta un talan que no se elevaba mucho de el suelo, estaba a la altura de un hombre alto y un poco más, el talan parecía un especie de hall adornado como todos los otros, siguieron subiendo y se encontraron con el talan principal este era hermoso en su totalidad y era el más grande que había por ahí, después venía una escalera que llegaba al palacio de La Dama Galadriel. El elfo que los guiaba los dejo ahí y se retiro por las escaleras hacia arriba.

Estuvieron ahí unos momentos y luego se asomaron por las escaleras dos elfos noldor, Galadriel hija de Finarfin y Ëarwen de La Casa de Olwe y con ella venía Celeborn hijo de Galathon. Los recibieron muy amablemente y Galadriel se fue a sus mentes, Mili veía como le decía cosas a los demás, pero nunca la miró a los ojos, era extraño, era casi como si le temiera, pero ¿Por qué, que le podría decir a ella, siendo una extraña en Tierra Media, que tendría que decirle? 'bienvenida a Tierra Media? Haha no creo' pensó Mili. Veía como iba uno por uno y cada vez que hablaba en sus cabezas se estremecían, estaban desnudos ante ella y no se podía ocultar nada, Mili se había escondido detrás de los otros, se sentía como una extraña ahí, como al principio se había sentido en la compañía, de pronto noto que la estaba mirando a ella y se sintió avergonzada, y sintió algo en su cabeza.

"_Aiya Minyamir, maara tulda, anda luumello!" _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, miró hacia todas partes, y se encontró con la cara de Galadriel que la miraba sonriendo.

'esa es la voz de mi sueño!' _"eee…hola"_ respondió Mili en su cabeza _"disculpe, que fue lo que me dijo? Se que paresco un elfo, pero la verdad es que no entiendo nada, me puede explicar algo de lo que pasa?" _

"_tranquila Minyamir, todo estará bien, pero no te apures. Las cosas pronto cambiaran para ti y para muchos de los que te rodean ahora" _Mili miró a su alrededor, a sus compañeros de viaje _"si, ellos y también otros que no recuerdas y algunos no te recuerdan a ti"_

"_claro, como me vana recordar si nunca me han visto" _le respondió sarcástica, Galadriel rió suavemente y notó que todos estaban viéndola.

"_ya te he dicho, todo a su tiempo y no te apresures, te irás dando cuenta tu sola y con ayuda de otros también, ahora solo descansa tranquila que aquí cuidaremos de ti"_

"_espera! Tengo una pregunta" _Galadriel asintió en señal de que hablara…o mas bienpensara _"bien, eee…me puede decir quien es Minyamir?" _Galadirel volvió a reír y le respondió:

"_eso no necesitas que te lo responda, solo busca dentro de ti"_ le dijo terminando la conversación, Galadriel miró a su esposo y este habló.

"bueno, le damos la bienvenida y mientras estén aquí no les faltará nada y no tendrán que preocuparse por nada, vayan en paz" les dijo Celeborn por ultimo, los visitantes volvieron a donde estaban antes y se pusieron cómodos y otros durmieron, Mili había quedado muy pensativa después de eso y volvió al lugar en donde estaba antes, a poder pensar un poco y "buscar dentro de ella" para saber si podía encontrar algo.

Después de un rato a solas, sintió pasos y vio hacia donde provenían estos, eran Aragorn y Legolas, ellos caminaron hasta donde estaba ella y se detuvieron.

"podemos sentarnos contigo?" le preguntó Aragorn

"claro" Aragorn iba a hablar pero Mili le cortó en seguida "perdón pero, les puedo preguntar algo?" los dos asintieron "que significa… no esperen, no se vayan a reír si digo algo mal, por que es elfito y yo no se nada de eso" les dijo en tono de reproche por si acaso, los dos rieron por la actitud de la chica, y ella los miró con cara de acecina.

"esta bien, solo pregunta" le dijo Legolas tratando de no reírse

"bien, que significa aiya, maara tulda, y anda luumello…creo que se dice así" dijo con duda, Mili se sintió rara diciendo eso.

"bueno si, así se dice, aiya significa hola, maara tulda es bienvenida" Mili rió ante eso, por lo que había pensado antes "y anda luumello es tanto tiempo" Mili paró de reír y levantó una ceja "por que te reías?" volvió a hablar Aragorn

"no, por nada" le dijo seria

"y esto de donde lo escuchaste" le preguntó Legolas esta vez

"me lo dijo La Dama Galadriel" le respondió levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos y Legolas se sorprendió a tal respuesta, y Aragorn había callado.

"me dijo un nombre también, tal vez ustedes la o lo conocen"

"adelante, dilo" dijo Aragorn impaciente

"era Minyamir" les iba a contar que lo había escuchado también en su sueño, pero no creyó que fuera necesario y que pudiera servir de algo.

Legolas estaba esperando a que Mili dijera el nombre para saber que estaba pasando

"era Minyamir" dijo Mili. Legolas palideció y ese nombre le sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, y al escucharlo le dolió el corazón, y sintió tristeza como no recordaba haberla sentido así, se levanto y dijo:

"tengo que ir a hacer algo, con permiso" y no dijo mas y se largó de donde estaba, cuando se paro, no miro ni a Mili ni a Aragorn, sentía que hacía demasiado evidente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que ni siquiera sabía por que lo sentía. Algo le decía que tenía que recordar, quería recordar, pero le daba miedo, si recordaba ¿Qué iba a recordar? Esto le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza por largo tiempo.

Ni Mili ni Aragorn se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con el elfo, pero Mili teniendo sentidos elfitos, notó que algo cambió en el aire cuando dijo el nombre, Aragorn seguía pensando, y de repente hablo:

"no, no lo he escuchado, y creo que tampoco me suena, o los años han pasado muy rápido por mi cabeza y se me han olvidado los recuerdos" le dijo volviendo a mirarla

"si, está bien, a mi por alguna razón me suena y es muy extraño" hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar mirando por el camino que se había alejado Legolas "que le habrá pasado a Legolas, una nube lo ensombreció" no es que le hubiera preguntado a Aragorn, solo había dicho esas palabras que habían salido de su mente para traspasar sus labios, igual así, Aragorn le respondió.

"no lo se, iré a ver que le está pasando por su cabeza" diciendo esto el hombre se paró y fue por el camino que antes había ido su amigo. Mili se quedó viendo al frente con la mirada perdida y nuevamente pensando en las palabras de Galadriel, y tratando de recordar ese nombre que tanto le sonaba de alguna parte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aiya! En este capitulo no me demore tanto uhuu!...pero creo que en los proximos si me demorare un poco mas por que entrare a clases buaaaaaaaaaaa:( snif sniff….pero bueno

Este capitulo tiene mucho del libro, si por que me vino un repentino ataque de recuerdo (por que tengo muuuuuuuuuy mala memoria) y me acorde lo que pasaba en es parate y mas o menos como era, bueno las o los que leyeron el libro podrán notarlo en algunas partes.

Bueno ojalá que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!

Un besooo namarië! Ar tenna i enomentielva!

PD:si alguien quiere que le enseñe genealogía elfica o de la que sea solo pregunten y yo les respondo.

PD2: como notaron, si es que ponen atención¬¬, e aprendido un poco de elfico! jojo.

He estado estudiando mucho bueno que Eru les guarde y que estén bien

PD3:dejen reviews!

Namarië!


	8. Saliendo de Lórien

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap9: Saliendo de Lórien**

**Amazona Verde:** holaa! Ajajaja si bueno tal vez en este cap se te aclaren un poco las dudas de la identidad de Mili, y bueno con eso verás por que Galdriel le tenía tanta confianza…tal vez este cap no sea tan entretenido como los otros pero tiene muchas revelaciones y cosas que no te imaginas…quiero pedirte un favor, tal vez nunca te das la lata de leer las cosas que dejo abajo, pero esta vez te voy a pedir que leas por lo menos lo que está subrayado por que es importante, es una votación .…para que la lean. Bueno ojala te guste el cap. Gracias por tu review

**NaNiGaY:** hola ajajajajja nani gay ajajajajajja bueno filo….emmmm no me acuerdo lo ke pusite perate un seg………………………………………………..(tres horas dsps)……………………………aaa ya….emmmm……………aaaaa! si la falta de ortografía..bueno por eso lo vas a rebisar tu antes de exponer…o como se diga ando corta de vocabulario…i esop…ya ke ti bm…este cap…la vdd es ke es muuuuuuuy marysue…o sea no por mi po mili es como aaa soi bkn! Uhhuuuu ya shao ajajajjaja

Me voi chau lee el cap namarië

**KeLpIeenoch: **jojojo ke la fuerza te acompañe na ke ver po…pero me diste algunas ideas….bueno me e delatado…ya filo…eee ke mas aaa si…kiero ke no se ponga tan aburrio como alguno ke se ponen toos mary sue pero supongo ke no…por ke el carácter de mili no es pa eso…simpre dices weas ironicas ke sacan too de la seriedad completa…y bueno eso mas ke na po…ya lee este cap i nos vemos ke ti bn chauu

Namarië

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mili estaba en el mismo lugar en donde sus dos amigos la habían dejado hace un rato, por mas que pensaba no podía encontrar explicación para todo esto, lo que le había dicho Galadriel, era muy confuso. Pasó la tarde y lo único que hizo fue mirar los árboles (Divertido (sarcasmo ¬¬)) y el cielo, que pronto empezó a cambiar de tonalidad para pasar de un celeste claro a tonos rojizos y morados, cuando se dio cuanta de esto, sintió un poco de hambre, la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de hambre y el estómago le rugía de una forma infernal, le molestó la idea de no haber comido en toda la tarde y entonces fue a buscar algo de comer.

Caminó por el bosque en dirección a donde estaban los demás, y luego de sacar algo de comer, volvió a caminar, esta vez sin dirección ni rumbo fijo. Fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol, para terminar lo que estaba comiendo y tratar de seguir pensando en…que estaba pensando? aaargggg…

Se había enojado por la forma de que podía olvidar las cosas y de pronto un pensamiento le inundó la mente que la dejo paralizada, mas que un pensamiento era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de un sueño que había sido verdad, unos recuerdos olvidados.

_En un jardín muy hermoso, se encontraban cuatro niños jugando, los más grandes eran dos niños y las menores eran niñas, eran elfos._

_Mili era la niña más pequeña de todos_

"_Elladan pásame ese palo, yo lo encontré primero!" gritó el otro niño, que era muy parecido o casi igual a él._

"_pero yo lo tengo ahora!" le respondió sacándole la lengua, el otro niño se enojó y lo agarró de un extremo y tiró de él, afirmando del otro extremo estaba el otro niño llamado Elladan._

_En eso se acercó la niña más grande de las dos, y les hablo:_

"_Elladan! Elrohir! Dejen de pelear! Nuestro padre los va a retar, además el padre de Minyamir está por llegar y no les va a gustar verlos así!" agarrando a Elladan por las manos y tratando de que soltaran el palo, hasta que al final él cedió y se dirigió a su hermana:_

"_El tío Elros va a llegar en la tarde con nuestro padre, no seas entrometida" le dijo enfadado y caminando después hacia donde se encontraba ella, la niña más pequeña, había estado mirando lo ocurrido y se había quedado ahí, era una niña muy chica y apenas si sabía caminar, traía una manta pequeña que sostenía con ambas manos y la tenía en su boca, Elladan era (_en años humanos_) unos diez años mayor que ella, así que cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, la tomó en brazos y la balanceó jugando con ella, mientras reía muy entretenida._

_Luego de un rato de haber pasado en el jardín llegaron dos hombre, Minyamir estaba recogiendo ramitas y hojas de entre los pastos cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre que la llamaba y ella se ponía muy feliz y corría hacia donde estaba él._

El recuerdo de Mili se detuvo ahí, el corazón le latía muy rápido, lo que acaba de ver en su mente, era eso posible? Si ella era la niña pequeña en donde veía todo en sus recuerdos, entonces ella era Minyamir.

Quiso hablar con Galadriel, era lo único que quería, había descubierto algo, que no la dejaría ni comer ni dormir ni nada, se paró muy rápidamente y en su mente lo único que decía y repetía una y otra vez era 'Galadriel', quería saber que era todo esto y estaba muy ansiosa, no sabía que pasaba, el nombre de la elfa era repetido en su cabeza con más fuerza, y con todo su corazón deseaba hablarle ahora.

De pronto sintió que algo le entraba en su cabeza, y supuso que la había escuchado

"_Minyamir, estas bien? Como es que pudiste recordar tan rápido como hacerlo?" le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo que estaba pasando_

"_aah? Que?...eso no es lo que quiero saber, que está pasando? Que está pasando conmigo?" le dijo con tono angustiado_

"_tranquilízate y ven, corre a mi Talan, te estoy esperando para que podamos hablar mas tranquilamente" le dijo la elfa y luego le empezó a decir por donde tenía que ir._

Hasta que llegó a la puerta de su morada, no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo por que estaba muy nerviosa, un guardia la había parado en la puerta y no la dejaba pasar.

"por favor es urgente, La Dama Galadriel me ha llamado, y es muy urgente!" le rogó al guardia, a lo que este se mantenía frío y casi ni se movía. Se parecía a los guardias del palacio de Buckingham (Inglaterra)

"lo siento a mi no se me notificado de que alguien fuera a venir para hablar con la Dama del bosque" en cuanto el guardia termino de hablar las puertas se abrieron y salió de ahí Galadriel, tan majestuosa como siempre.

"está bien, ella va a pasar conmigo ahora" le dijo al guardia sonriéndole, el guardia se hizo a un lado en el momento en que había salido Galadriel y ahora cerraba la puerta tras ella y Mili.

Una vez adentro, Mili estaba aún mas nerviosa que antes, como explicarle ahora la situación? Tal vez podría pensar que estaba loca o algo así, y quizás simplemente no le creyera y todo quedaría inconcluso.

"que fue lo que viste" le dijo Galadriel mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaba ahí, y con un gesto con la mano, dio a entender a Mili que se sentara junto a ella.

"bueno como explicarlo, eran recuerdos míos, o sea no se! Por que yo nunca los viví…creo, pero todo era tan real, como si en verdad fuera un recuerdo que tuve hace mucho tiempo, como cuando yo estaba en casa con mis abuelos y jugaba…." Mili se cortó, por que empezó a pensar que eso, no lo recordaba, todo estaba nubloso en su mente, todos sus recuerdos de niña en la Tierra, eran tapados por una neblina que se iba haciendo cada vez mas espesa. "que es lo que está pasando aquí?" dijo finalmente y muy seria. Galadriel no hizo más que sonreírle afectivamente y poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

"nada que pueda volver a atrás, este era tu destino y se está cumpliendo, las imágenes que tuviste hace poco, fue tu niñez, tu verdadera niñez, y como te vuelves a encontrar en tu entorno y con la gente que alguna vez te rodeo, volverás a recordad cosas que creías que nunca pasaron" le dijo calmadamente pero a la vez comprensiva, sabiendo que esto no debería ser nada fácil para ella.

"no…no lo entiendo, como puede ser esto? …es demasiado confuso" decía Mili entrecortadamente y muy angustiada, parecía que fuera a llorar pero las lagrimas nunca se asomaron por sus ojos color miel.

"es difícil, no puedo decir que lo comprendo por que nunca he estado en alguna situación como la tuya, pero he estado en muchas otras y todo se soluciona con el tiempo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tus verdaderos recuerdos, yo no puedo decir mucho al respecto, creo que no soy la indicada, pero como te dije cuando llegaste, todo estará bien y solo no te apures, tranquila y veras que las cosas te saldrán bien, te daré un consejo, empieza a confiar mas en ti y en las cosas que puedes hacer siendo tu, la verdadera Minyamir" y con sus dos manos le tomó las de ellas y se las apretó en signo de apoyo.

"y como seré yo, si ni siquiera se quien soy en verdad, como puedo ser Minyamir, si es alguien que se me acaba de presentar" le preguntó confusa

"eso solo lo sabes tu, tu tienes que descubrirte, deberás estar conciente de las cosas que te ocurran y de las cosas que piensas, conciente de tus recuerdos, y trata de recordarlos también, solo tu te podrás ayudar, y alguien también lo hará, pero solo será aclarándote algunas dudas externas, la verdadera Minyamir, la tienes que descubrir tu" le dijo por último y parándose de la silla. Mili o Minyamir supo que ya no había nada mas que podía saber por el momento y por lo demás, por muy raro que pareciera, estaba ya satisfecha con su conversación.

"otra pregunta" le dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, y Galadriel se dio vuelta a mirarla "en verdad son dos" le dijo esta poniéndose un poco colorada y Galadriel sonrió "Usted, me…me conoció?" le dijo un poco tímida

"si mi niña, estuviste conmigo y tuve el agrado de compartir contigo" le respondió acariciando su rostro con una mano, Mili se sintió a gusto y como si Galadriel no fuera una completa desconocida para la Mili de ahora. Ella solo sonrió.

"y la otra, es algo que me quedó dando vueltas pero se me olvidó rápido con todo lo que pasó" Galadriel la miraba esperando que hablara "bueno es que cuando yo quería hablar con usted, bueno me oyó, y me dijo" Mili se detuvo un poco a pensar, como si estuviera recordando y luego hablo nuevamente "'como es que pudiste recordar tan rápido como hacerlo'" Galadriel supo de inmediato a que se refería la chica.

"es sobre tu dominio sobre poder meterte dentro de las mentes, es algo de lo que pensé que sería lo que mas te costaría volver a aprender, eras una de las mejores que lo hacía, y los que podemos hacer esto somos muy poco Minyamir, tu habilidad de entrar en las mentes de los otros y de ver el futuro, eran comparables con las de Elrond, y él es el mejor de todos los que pueden hacer esto, aunque estoy segura que la habilidad para ver el futuro no te sea útil en esta guerra, por que tu ya lo has visto todo, por que estaba en el mundo en donde te mandamos" Galadriel se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas y Mili no paso por alto esto.

"donde me mandaron?" pregunto en dos segundos y viéndola mas confundida

"mi pequeña Minya, es algo que no puedo explicarte yo, son otras personas que tendrán que explicarte esto, pero no seas impaciente, esta persona esta por volver, y tu te alegrarás de encontrártela de nuevo"

'será Gandalf, él está por volver, o bueno mas o menos' Mili miró a Galadriel y supo que ella había leído su pensamiento, y luego esta asintió, Mili sonrió y se quedó mas tranquila "bueno y gracias por todo creo que debo irme con mis compañeros 'esperen escuché bien lo que dijo o es que en verdad me estoy volviendo loca?' dijo que podía ver las mentes y leer el futuro!...o sea no leer las mentes y ver el futuro!" le dijo casi gritando y abriendo los ojos como platos, no creyendo lo que había dicho la elfa hace unos pocos minutos atrás (es un poco lenta la niña, hay que comprenderla). Galadriel se sorprendió a la reacción de esta y también abrió un poco los ojos pero los volvió normales enseguida, se limitó a soltar un apequeña risa.

"si, eso fue lo que te dije, tu capacidad era comparable a la de Elrond, y espero que recuerdes estas habilidades, al igual que tu memoria" le dijo por último.

"tengo otra pregunta y es importante" le dijo queriendo sacarle un poco más de información acerca de lo que le había dicho

"me temo que yo no puedo revelarte nada más, tendrás que conformarte por ahora" le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que Mili saliera.

Mili salió por la puerta y se dirigió escaleras a bajo.

Fue a buscar a los demás y se dirigió al árbol en donde mantenían sus cosas y alojaban, estaban casi todos, faltaban Aragorn, Legolas y Boromir 'tal vez donde andarán, no importa no necesito de ellos para vivir'

"hola!" habló haciéndose notar, se sentó a un lado de los hobbits

"hola" le contestaron a la vez

"estabas desaparecida" le dijo Merry

"si, se puede decir que estaba haciendo algo importante" dijo dudando un poco "oye mira, tienes una enorme araña!' le dijo apuntando al hombro de Merry, este se sobresalto y se paró muy rápido tratando de sacársela.

"donde! Donde está?" dijo tratando desesperado de buscársela

"ahí esta la araña" dijo nuevamente "la que te engaña!" a Merry casi le había dado un infarto, y todos reían de la cara de Merry que había puesto en ese momento "era una broma, lo siento" trató de decir entre risas

"ah si?" le dijo el hobbit " Pippin, a ella!" el otro hobbit se había parado y se habían tirado encima de la chica, la estaban atacando a cosquillas, no faltaba decir que Mili era muy cosquillosa, demasiado cosquillosa.

"está bien… está bien" trató de decir " me…riendo!" dijo tirada en el suelo boca abajo y casi sin respiración

"así no te vuelves a meter con ellos" le dijo Sam

"si, créeme que jamás volveré a hacerlo, aunque si tienes una araña de verdad" ahora dirigiéndose a Merry "olvídalo que te lo voy a decir, así te quedarás con tu araña" le dijo aún en el suelo, levantando una mano los demás reían por las actitudes vistas recién.

Se había hecho de noche y se había puesto de acuerdo que mañana partirían por el río Grande. Mili estaba quedándose dormida como todos los demás, sintió que alguien se paraba de los del grupo y se alejaba caminando, pensó que era Frodo ya que iría a ver el espejo, lo que le diría este, no se preocupó y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

A la mañana estaba todo listo para que partieran, Mili estaba admirando por última vez el bosque de Lothlórien, de pronto como un rayo fugaz en su mente, vio la otra parte que seguía del recuerdo que había tenido el día anterior. Fue lo mas extraño, se sorprendió, pero no tanto como habría esperado en una situación así, sabía que luego hablaría nuevamente con Galadriel y tal vez podría preguntarle si lo que había visto era cierto o un simple engaño de su mente. Se sentía rara, no feliz ni triste tampoco asustada ni mucho menos, solo se sentía bien, y como si lo que hubiera visto la hacía sentirse tranquila.

Llegó la hora de la despedida, los elfos les habían regalado comida, mas bien lembas el pan de los elfos, ropa por si a caso y capas elficas con un broche de hojas de Lórien, las capas eran grises 'para variar un poco de color' rió Mili en su cabeza.

Había un aire de somnolencia y tristeza en el ambiente, a Mili tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar ese maravilloso y reconfortable lugar en que solo había estado muy poco tiempo. Llegaron al puerto de Lórien y ahí se subieron a unas barquitas que eran de color gris 'como todo lo de aquí, que originales, alguien les debería decir que existen otros colores' pensó Mili. En la punta era más elevada y daba un toque de elegancia, eran bastante amplias y se repartieron de esta manera:

En la primera barca iban Boromir con Merry y Pippin, en la segunda Legolas, Gimli y Sam, con todas sus protestas ya que no quería alejarse de su amo, en la tercera y última iban Aragorn, Frodo y Mili, todo en sus respectivos puestos. Llevaban muy poco tiempo arriba de las barcas (la verdad es que sus 5 minutos) y en eso apareció una barca en forma de cisne y en ella estaba Celeborn y Galadriel, que los estaban invitando a comer antes de partir nuevamente con su viaje, llegaron a la orilla y se bajaron en un jardín de lo mas lindo que hay. Se sentaron en el pasto con manteles y comida.

Llegaba la hora de la despedida y Mili necesitaba comunicarle lo que había visto, como hacerlo, si todos estaban cerca y pendiente de todo, no pasaría desapercibido que hablase con Galadriel a solas. Se pararon y luego Galadriel llegó con cosas para darles. A Merry, Pippin y Boromir, les regaló unos cinturones de Lórien, a Sam le regaló una caja con tierra de los jardines de Lórien, a Legolas y Mili unos arcos de largo alcance como los que usaban ahí, y un carcaj con flechas para cada uno, y a Frodo recibió la Redoma de Galadriel, la luz que Eärendil había tomado del último Silmaril. Antes de irse Mili no encontró ningún momento y solo le quedó la opción de llamarla de otra manera aunque no estaba segura si esta vez podría. La Dama del bosque le respondió en su mente en el momento en que ella la llamaba, esta vez no le había costado tanto! Le contó lo que había visto y luego se atrevió a hablarle para hacerle la pregunta que tanto esperaba, sin olvidar tomar un poco de precauciones antes y alejarse un poco, no tanto como para llamar la atención pero si para hacer una pregunta corta de respuesta corta.

"entonces, él es mi padre?" le preguntó un poco ansiosa. Galdriel solo sonrió y con la cabeza le dijo que si. Mili estaba feliz, y ni siquiera sabía por que, si ni lo conocía, pero se sentía bien, mas que mal, era su padre y tenía de prima a Arwen y a los gemelos, cosa que no le molestaba mucho, desearía poder conocer a su padre, con esto partió de Lórien y un pensamiento de tranquilidad.

"ahora te daré mi último consejo, y creo también que pueda ser el mas útil" Galadriel hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar "si hay algo que creas que debe ser cambiado, así será, si puedes hacerlo está en tus manos, solo piensa primero en que consecuencias puede traer, si serán buenas o serán malas, solo eso y que Eru los guarde y la gracia de los Valar esté contigo." Y fue su última palabra antes de la despedida, y así partieron de nuevo en su travesía por la Tierra Media.

Bajaron por el Anduin, y una vez tuvieron que bajarse de las barcas y hacer un trayecto a pie, llevando las barcas al arrastre. En dos días ya estaban próximos a desembarcar. Llegaron cerca de Sarn Gebirn y atracaron en la costa oeste, Legolas el día anterior había sentido algo raro en su camino, y cuando llegaron a la costa Mili pudo sentir lo mismo que había sentido el elfo el día anterior, y todo fue rápido como todas las desgracias que hasta ahora habían pasado, Frodo no estaba, Boromir tampoco, y se temía por Frodo, las fuertes insistencias del hombre a que se llevara el anillo a Minas Tirth, habían sido motivo de desconfianza de parte de algunos de la compañía, y ahora que se haría, Boromir, el hombre segado por el poder del anillo estaba con su portador a solas en el bosque tan grande. Todos corrieron para ir tras Frodo y Boromir temiendo lo peor, Mili también corrió siguiéndolos y pensando en lo que la Dama Galadriel le había dicho, si esa era una buena oportunidad o no de cambiar algo, pero también tenía que pensar en las consecuencias como ella había dicho. Cuando llegó a un lugar que ahora parecía que estaba solo, vio una construcción en ruinas, tenía una escalera y no estaba tan lejos de la costa.

"será que ahí esta…" dijo Mili reteniendo sus palabras, fue del otro lado y como lo supuso, ahí estaba, en el suelo y asustado, Frodo había caído de la construcción en la que se había parado hace un rato.

"déjame!" gritó desesperado y asustado al verla "tu también lo quieres verdad?" volvió a gritarle a Mili

"no! Yo jamás haría algo así, ni siquiera te pediría que me lo mostrases, tranquilo no te haré daño, solo confía en mi" tranquilizándolo un poco con sus palabras, Frodo nunca había visto a Mili así, sabía que era una elfa, pero ahora se estaba comportando como tal, cosa que nunca había hecho, Mili con sus palabras pudo transmitirle seguridad y un poco de paz en ese momento, Frodo había sentido que ella había hablado con sinceridad y ahora se sentía mejor. Mili se acercó a Frodo y se hincó a su lado, con una mano le acarició la cara y luego le dijo: "no te puedo pedir que no tengas miedo, por que eso es algo imposible, yo lo tengo, y tu lo tienes con mayor razón que yo, solo te voy a decir que confíes en ti y en tu amigo Sam, ten cuidado con lo que te rodea y por sobre todas las cosas, cuídate mucho, yo y todos nosotros te apoyaremos, aunque no podamos estar ahí para decírtelo de cerca, pero lo haremos y no te fallaremos, y yo se que tu tampoco lo harás" le dijo finalmente, Frodo por un momento la miró extrañado y dijo:

"muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo algo que preguntarte antes" Mili asintió con la cabeza esperando escuchar esa pregunta, sonrió "tu sabías que yo me estoy por ir?"

"sé mas de eso, amigo Frodo, pero no te preocupes, esto será para mejor, no dudes nunca y tampoco mires para atrás" le dijo con una sonrisa

"tengo miedo, no se como hacerlo" poniendo cara de tristeza y como si fuera a llorar

"lo harás bien" le dio un beso en la frente y por último le dijo "ve y corre, y antes de la partida espera unos segundos que alguien irá en tu ayuda"

"me voy por que no quiero que nadie de ustedes esté en peligro, por que esta carga era para mi y no para ustedes que me acompañan" le dijo con un poco de duda en la voz

"lo sé, y estaremos bien, ahora no te preocupes y has lo que te dije" poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Frodo a hacer lo mismo. "me tengo que ir, cuídate" le gritó desde ya un poco lejos, por que había corrido hacia el bosque, sabía que Boromir estaba en peligro y no podría aguantar mucho, cuando estaba desapareciendo en el bosque, vio como Aragorn llegaba hasta Frodo. "se me está pegando lo de ser un elfo, para mi que fue Galadriel que me tiró un hechizo, y me hizo una elfa hasta de palabra" rió. En eso sintió que los uruk estaban muy cerca, como los evitaría para llegar donde Boromir? Y luego se acordó, que era una elfa (tiene falta de memoria a corto plazo), entonces se subió a un árbol, Mili era muy desequilibrada, pero Minyamir no, y pudo dominarlo mejor, subió lo mas alto que pudo para no ser vista desde abajo por los uruk, y luego trato de ir de árbol en árbol, esto a veces se le hacía más difícil porque las ramas estaban muy separadas y tenía que saltar y le daba un poco de miedo, ya que si caía se convertiría en colador de tantas espadas que le enterrarían.

Trataba de ir lo mas rápido que podía, pero luego descubrió que estaba bastante lejos de lo que esperaba, escuchó el cuerno de Boromir, aunque nunca lo había oído, supo que era de él, 'que otro cuerno sonaría aquí', pero al escucharlo notó que estaba mas lejos que lo esperado. Notó que los uruk ya estaban un poco mas bajo en numero, y seguían disminuyendo, cuando vio que era razonable y poco suicida bajar, salto, (no me pregunten como lo hizo) salió corriendo y si se le atravesaba un uruk lo mataba, si estaba muy cerca, lo hacía con la espada y si estaba lejos tomaba una flecha rápidamente y le disparaba, cuando pasaba a su lado, le quitaba la flecha y la guardaba de nuevo (eran tiempos de crisis y tenía que ahorrar ok?), siguió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y no iba a parar hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

El cuerno de Boromir ya hace un poco había dejado de sonar, esto le preocupó mucho mas, corrió mas rápido y llegó, estaba rodeado de uruk-hai llegaban por todos lados a atacarlo, de pronto vio al arquero que le estaba apuntando, Mili sintió algo frío en sus estomago, pero rápidamente reaccionó y tomo una de sus flechas y le disparo, en el exacto momento en que el uruk también había disparado, la flecha de Mili había sido certera, y para desgracias de esta, la del monstruo también. A Boromir le había llegado una flecha, la chica corrió en su ayuda, el hombre seguía luchando para proteger a los medianos, y vio que estos estaban muy asustados

"salgan de aquí, salgan!" les gritó Mili no pudiendo hacer nada mas, siguió luchando, pero cuando se volvió, otros arqueros ya habían atacado a Boromir, este tenía tres flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, y seguía luchando, Mili se acercó matando a cuantos podía y Boromir, para sorpresa de la chica le gritó:

"los hobbits, se los están llevando" gritó con fuerza pero a la vez cansado y fatigado, se notaba que ya no podría mas, Mili se volvió unos segundos a ver como se llevaban a los hobbits, sabía que eso no lo podía evitar, por que en parte eran clave, pero por que Boromir tenía que morir si ella había tratado con todas sus fuerzas ayudarlo? No se lo podía creer, Galadriel le había dicho que si podía cambiar algo, lo haría, pero esto lo quería cambiar y así y todo no pudo, y así con todo vio como este hombre que se había arrepentido de su error en último momento, estaba cayendo frente a ella. Mili corrió hasta donde estaba él, lo tomó por los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, y lo trató de arrastrar cerca de un árbol que se encontraba cercano. Apoyó su cabeza en las raíces del árbol, y lo recostó, Boromir la miraba cansado, y tenía ligeras convulsiones en su cuerpo, Mili no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto morir a alguien, y menos a alguien en este estado. Mili sintió como las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos mientras le sostenía las manos, no sabía por que lloraba, no había conocido del todo a Boromir, y lo poco que había conocido, lo había encontrado un completo idiota, pero ahora verlo ahí sin posibilidad alguna de salir con vida, aferrado a sus manos, y también sabiendo que por él Frodo había tenido unos instantes de escapar, y que había defendido con su vida a los hobbits, en verdad este hombre era alguien valeroso, que sabía lo que hacía, había estado segado por el poder del anillo, pero a último momento había despertado y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal, como quisiera haberlo ayudado.

"por que lloras, si no me conocías" le dijo en un susurro y entrecortadamente, Mili se sintió mal

"lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ti, fui una inútil" le dijo llorando un poco mas fuerte que antes, pero también hablándole en susurros. Boromir iba a hablar nuevamente pero Mili le hizo callar para que guardara sus palabras, tenía que hablar todavía con Aragorn y a él le podría decir cosas mucho mas útiles de lo que le podía decir a ella una completa desconocida "gracias, por lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente, y créeme que no será en vano" le dijo por último. Boromir sonrió casi sarcástico y le respondió:

"lo único que hice fue espantar a un amigo que nos trata de salvar a todos" le dijo con dolor en el rostro

"no, fue mas que eso, nos has ayudado mucho mas, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo" respondió aún llorando, en eso llego Aragorn y Mili le miró, Mili miró a Boromir y le dijo por último antes de soltar sus manos.

"tenna i oio ar nai Eru varyuva le" le dijo soltando sus mano y poniéndose de pie para darle lugar a Aragorn. Boromir sin saber lo que significaba, le dio las gracias y una sonrisa. Mili se apartó un poco del lugar sintiéndose muy mal por dentro, por que había muerto? ella había tratado de ayudarlo y no lo había conseguido, acaso todo lo que intentase cambiar para bien, no resultaría? No quería quedar con ese pensamiento, no quería que eso ocurriera, se había hincado en el suelo y tenía sus manos en su cara, lo único que hacía era llorar, se sentía mal y no había servido de nada, se sentía inútil.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y miró, vio que era Aragorn acercándose hacia ella, cuando llegó a su lado se inclino hasta quedar a su altura.

"está bien Mili, no te culpes por esto, no creo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera podido salvar" le dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda, Mili lo miró, tal vez lo que había dicho era cierto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al haber pensado que pudo haber hecho algo y no lo hizo, Aragorn notó su conflicto y la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo de ánimo, Mili no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo y entre sollozos dijo:

"Galadriel me dijo, que podría cambiar cosas, que si podía, por que no pude? Por que…" le dijo aferrándose a su ropa

"tal vez era algo que no se podía cambiar" le respondió para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que lo que había dicho no era para él, y solo lo estaba diciendo, por que tal vez por eso se sentía culpable y necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Pero al fin volvió a hablar "Mili tenemos que irnos, Merry y Pippin necesitan nuestra ayuda, no podemos rendirnos ahora" le dijo tomándola de los hombro para verla a la cara.

"lo sé, no nos podemos retrasar mas" le dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente para caminar hacia la costa y buscar sus cosas. Llegaron todos a buscar solo lo esencial, y luego partieron en busca de sus amigos, se adentraron en el bosque y luego se perdieron entre los árboles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Aaaahhh…hasta aquí el otro cap…creo que me demore un poco mas en este…lo que pasó es que entre a clases T-T y además he estado un poco ocupada con otras cosillas . y bueno eso mas que nada. Yo creo que en el prox cap me voi a demorar un poco como en este, por que se me ha reducido el tiempo y mucho, pero no pienso demorarme como antes lo juro!...bueno eso y también pedirles por favor, mejor dicho casi en suplica, que me dejen reviews! Si kieren me dicen que está malísimo el fic, pero así me están dejando un review, y yo seré feliz, por que últimamente…o sea en los tres últimos capítulos, me han dejado muy pocos y agradezco a Amazona Verde por que siempre me deja un review! Te kieroo…bueno ahí con mi sentimentalismo…ke estén bien **

**Entecuvalme, namarië!**

**AAA! Casi lo olvido…quieren saber lo que significa las cosas en elfito?**

**Aajajajajajja no se los diré!...**

**Es broma aquí están los significados:**

**Tenna i oio: hasta simpre (en la forma larga y no resumida, no pongo nada resumido por ke no me gusta!)**

**Ar: y (de conector)**

**Nai Eru varyuva le: que Eru te guarde**

**Bueno eso por ahora que estén bien! Miqueli! (eso el próximo cap….si lo leen)**


	9. El Abismo de Helm

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap9: El Abismo de Helm**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **AAAA lo siento, de haberme dicho antes, pero igual, no puede ser la niña perfección de inmediato, por que estaba recién conociendo lo que le había pasado y no sabía casi nada de ella y todo, pero en este cap se dirán mas cosas sobre esta niña, ojalá que te guste, y gracias por tus reviews y leer mi fic, que no es de los mejores pero se hace lo que se puede, muchas gracias, ojala tampoco se te olvido dejarme un review en este cap, aunque sea para decirme maldiciones y tratarme mal, pero es un review después de todo y eso es lo que me ayuda a escribir mas …wenu espero que te guste el cap

**KeLpieenoch: **jojojo…(risa malvada…se supone ¬¬) en este cap igual creo que me vas a odiar un poco, pero tampoco puede ser muy gracioso ni na…por ke si no t ai dao cuenta el genero dice perfectamente "accion/aventura/romance" no dice humor…asike tampoco puee ser un chiste y una parodia…kchaiii…weno…igual este cap esta un poco mas gracioso…..creo…yyy eso…ke ti bm nos vemos en el cole chauuuu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Por tres días y dos noches habían corrido persiguiendo al grupo de uruk y orcos que se habían llevado a sus amigos. Cruzaron el Entaguas desde el Emnet Este hasta El Emnet Oeste, persiguieron a las criaturas hasta mas o menos un día de Fangorn. Estaban agotados sobre todo Mili que en su vida había corrido tanto, lo más que había corrido era para ir al colegio y no llegar tarde, y le quedaba a tres calles, a pesar de todo, no se había rendido y el espíritu lo tenía en perfecto estado, se había recuperado un poco de lo pasado pensando en que no siempre se podían cambiar las cosas.

En la mañana del cuarto día, se detuvieron a esconderse, sintieron que algo venía, y se aproximaba con velocidad, con las capas elficas se taparon y se hicieron a un lado de unas rocas para esconderse, en eso pasaron jinetes, Mili supuso que eran los de Rohan, y no se equivoco, Aragorn los llamó pidiendo noticias de las cosas recientes, en tres segundo estaban rodeados de los jinetes apuntándolos con las lanzas. Aragorn tenía cara de pasivo, pero no así sus otros amigos, Legolas y Gimli, tenían cara de bélicos, Mili no sabía que pensar, pero estaba tranquila y no le importaba mucho, no iba a pasar a mayores.

Aragorn había hablado con el capitán Eomer, se había dirigido normalmente, pero luego Mili se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a tomar el camino filoso, el cual se podía evitar. Antes de que Gimli hablara, Mili lo atajó antes que abriera la boca, y le susurró:

"no digas nada por favor, mejor así y deja que Aragorn se encargue de esto" Gimli miró extrañado a la chica, pero le duró poco, por que nuevamente estaba mirando a los señores de los caballos. Eomer se desenvolvía en un discurso, de los espías de Saruman el mago blanco, y quien sabe más que cosas, al haber hecho que Gimli no hablase, hizo que Eomer diera un discurso más largo que los presidenciales. Así que Mili intentó apurar un poco las cosas

'ahora sé por que Galadriel me dijo que pensara en las consecuencias' pensó rodando los ojos y luego habló cuando Eomer dejó la charla por un instante para mirarlos "disculpe señor Eomer, pero la verdad es que estamos un poco apurados" le dijo en tono serio y respetuoso pero no imperativo. 'ups!...creo que volví a meter la pata U' sus amigos, al decir el nombre del capitán de esa compañía se habían sorprendido, y Eomer no lo pasó por alto que la chica conociera el nombre de él y ni siquiera se había mostrado ante ellos. Este se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Mili, con cada paso que daba Mili se encogía de hombros y ponía cara de niña buena, aunque sabía que no le funcionaría en lo absoluto.

"como es que, usted, conoce mi nombre" le dijo despectivamente mirándola muy de cerca

"ehehe…bueno yo…"

"Gandalf le a contado sobre todo" Aragorn entrando triunfalmente a salvar a Mili de sus estupideces. Mili no pudo dejar de agradecerle a Aragorn de sacarla de esa.

"_gracias Aragorn, te la agradezco en verdad"_ él hombre había sentido la voz en su cabeza y se sobresaltó al no saber de quien provenía, de pronto miró a Mili que estaba con una mano en la cabeza y negando con ella, luego se levanto a mirarlo y lo sonrió como una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer algo malo ' una tras otra, no lo puedo creer, soy Mili la reina del desastre, deberían darme medallas olímpicas por romper el record de meter mas la pata en tan solo unos minutos!' luego volvieron a concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando, y Aragorn habló nuevamente

"soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, este es Gimli hijo de Gloin" dijo señalando al enano "este es Legolas príncipe del Bosque Negro y ella es Minyamir" Mili se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a Aragorn diciendo eso, como…como sabía él todo eso? 'bueno cuando no sabe algo, malditos elfos chismosos!' luego Eomer volvió a hablar

"y como es que dos elfos, un enano y un hombre pasean por la Marca" le preguntó a Aragorn

"perseguimos a un Grupo de uruk-hay, se llevaron a dos de los nuestros" le respondió tan calmado como siempre.

"los uruk fueron derrotados ayer en la noche, apilamos sus cuerpos y los quemamos" le dijo apuntando hacia atrás donde a lo lejos se veía una columna de humo.

"eran medianos, solo niños para ustedes" le volvió a decir Aragorn un poco más impaciente

"eran dos hobbits, dos hobbits, pequeños" dijo Gimli, mostrando como serían sus alturas

"los siento, no dejamos a nadie con vida" dijo con pesar esta vez Eomer, y volvió a hablar "Asufel, Arod, Iloen!" gritó mientras tres caballos se acercaban "ojalá que estos caballos les traigan más suerte que a sus dueños anteriores" le pasó los caballos, cuando los tomaron el volvió a subirse a su caballo y por último le gritó a sus hombres "hacía el norte!"y así desaparecieron y los que quedaban de la compañía todavía no habían asimilado la información entregada por Eomer (bueno, Mili no!).

'uhuuu! Andaré a caballo! Y sola!' a Mili le encantaba andar en caballo, y se sentía mas feliz por que pensaba que solo les iban a entregar dos caballos, pero esta vez Dios se habían acordado de ella…no, los Valar se habían acordado de ella. Como era de esperarse Mili fue en Iloen, un caballo color café claro, como beige, como el pasto seco. 'aaahhhi que lindoo!' pensó mientras lo acariciaba y luego se subía a su lomo.

"Mili, nosotros vamos a ir galopando, si no sabes, solo ve caminando, te esperaremos allá" le habló Aragorn que estaba preocupado por sus amigos.

'este está enfermo!' "por mi no se preocupen, yo puedo hacer esto muy bien" dijo casi feliz, la chica dio un salto y ágilmente se subió a su caballo, hace dos años mas o menos había tomado clases de equitación y era una experta con los caballos, apretó un poco en su vientre, y le hizo saber al caballo que irían corriendo, este de inmediato se puso a correr.

Mili galopaba con toda gracia, al parecer Aragorn se había equivocado y la había juzgado mal. Llegaron al lugar muy rápido y empezaron a examinar el lugar, Mili por su parte, empezó a ver la huellas que vería Aragorn en unos segundos más, y se acercó a el bosque de Fangorn, se podía sentir que adentro era un ambiente muy concentrado y cargado de energías, cuando Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli llegaron, Mili no dudó en entrar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la detuvieron su amigos.

"estas loca?" le preguntó Legolas con una mano en su hombro

"no, solo voy detrás de Merry y Pippin" le respondió seria

"al menos, sabes lo que es esto? Esta vez fue Gimli

"claro que si sé lo que es, es el bosque de Fangorn" les respondió como si fuera el mall de la esquina que acababa de inaugurar, los otros dos la miraron sin saber que pensar, era bastante rara. Aragorn ni siquiera se había limitado a cuestionarla, y Mili sabía por que, algo tenía que saber el hombre para que ni siquiera sintiera curiosidad como sus otros dos amigos, solo la había mirado con una especie de sonrisa. "bueno allá ustedes lo que es yo, no me lo pierdo ni aunque vinieran los mismos Valar a impedírmelo" se dio vuelta y entró, Legolas y Gimli se habían sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, como había hablado con tanta ligereza de los Valar. Detrás de ella le seguía Aragorn, que igual de todas maneras iba a entrar. Luego llegaron a una pared de rocas que parecía tener una especie de escalones en ella, y allá arriba vieron algo. Un viejo que se movía con una capa gris entre las rocas, este se sentó en una de ellas y la capa gris se abrió un poco dejando ver un resplandor blanco.

"Saruman" dijo Gimli batiendo el hacha "que has hecho con nuestros amigos!" le gritó. Mili miraba esto muy entretenida, pero no podía hacer como si nada pasara y tenía una supuesta cara de preocupación

Gimli balanceo su hacha, y el viejo con un rápido movimiento de su vara, hizo que el hacha de este cayera, Aragorn con su espada inmóvil se encendió de rojo vivo y luego la dejó caer al suelo, Legolas lanzó una flecha que al llegar se desvaneció en un estallido de llamas.

"Mithrandir!" gritó de pronto Legolas

"feliz es nuestro encuentro de nuevo, Legolas" le dijo el viejo

Todos lo miraron, la capa había caído, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve, y sus ropas resplandecientes de color blanco también. Todos estaban inmóviles, pero de pronto Aragorn reaccionó.

"Gandalf! Ahora en estos momentos de urgencia vienes a asistirnos! Que velos oscuros me cubrían los ojos?" Gimli no dijo nada, solo cayó de rodillas, y Mili seguía mirándolo, esta vez lo hacía con una sonrisa.

"Gandalf" repitió el viejo, como diciendo una palabra que no utilizaba hace mucho tiempo "así me llamaban, Gandalf" bajó de la roca y recogió la capa gris y se la puso, fue como si el sol se cubriera después de haber brillado por mucho tiempo "si, todavía podéis llamarme así" dijo finalmente la voz del amigo y el guía "ahora contadme ustedes que es lo que a ocurrido, he pasado por fuego y agua y he olvidado muchas cosas de las que creía saber y aprendido otras que creía haber olvidado"

"eso haría una historia muy larga" dijo Aragorn "encontraste a los hobbits? Están a salvo?

"no, no los encontré, no supe que los habían capturado hasta que el águila me lo dijo" le respondió Gandalf

"hablan con los animales?" preguntó Mili extrañada y algo confusa, los cuatro la miraron pero no respondieron nada

"yo vi un águila, pero eso fue hace tres días" comentó Legolas

"no tienes por que informarnos de todo lo que se te ocurre hacer" le dijo Mili algo molesta por lo anterior

"esa era Gwaihir, el señor de los vientos" respondió Gandalf como si nadie hubiera hablado "pero ahora tenemos un largo camino por delante, mejor será ponernos al día mas tarde

"pero los hobbits" dijo Legolas "hemos andado mucho tras ellos, están bien?

"si, con Bárbol y los Ents" dijo Gandalf

"los Ents!" exclamó Aragorn "entonces son ciertas las viejas leyendas, hay todavía Ents en los bosques? Pensé que eran solo leyendas de Rohan.

"leyendas de Rohan!" exclamó Legolas "no, todo elfo de las tierras ásperas ha cantado canciones sobre ellos y sus penas, aunque entre nosotros son solo recuerdos, si viera a uno me sentiría joven. Pero, porque dices Bárbol?" esta vez dirigiéndose al Istari "Eso solo es una traducción de Fangorn a la lengua común y hablas de el como una persona, quién es Bárbol?

"Ah! Ahora haces demasiadas preguntas y no tenemos tiempo, mejor será irnos, el tiempo es escaso" dijo, y antes de terminar se dirigió a Mili que tenía cara de aburrida con todas sus historias de arbolitos parlantes "Minyamir" la miro y volvió a hablar "como te encuentras ahora?" le preguntó

"emmm…es difícil decirlo, no lo sé" Mili hizo un especie de recordatorio "todo ha sido muy confuso, sobre todo por que…" pero se detuvo, creyó que ese no era el momento para hablar y menos enfrente de todos, Gandalf le entendió y se dirigieron hacia fuera de Fangorn. Pero antes de salir, les contó algo de lo que había ocurrido con el Balrog, aunque no dejaba que lo nombraran y la única vez que Gimli lo hizo, una nube de dolor le pasó por los ojos.

"antes que todo, tengo varias preguntas sobre el tema" dijo un inquieto Legolas dirigiéndose a Mili, y hablando por todos, a pesar de que algo sabía Aragorn igual tenía muchas preguntas por hacer

"creo que no hay tiempo para eso ahora, el tiempo apremia, podrás disipar algunas de tus dudas mas tarde pero no ahora" le respondió Gandalf. Salieron del bosque y el Istari silbó en unas notas perfectamente compuestas, y a lo lejos se vio una mancha resplandeciente color blanco.

Montaron en sus caballos y corrieron hacia el sur, dirigiéndose hacia Edoras, todos corrían lo más rápido que podía pero ninguno como Sombragris, era el más veloz entre los caballos de cualquier lugar, iba junto al viento y no se podía igualar a otro, un único entre los caballos, en toda Tierra Media. Los otros tres caballos iban juntos, algo más atrás que Sombragris.

En poco tiempo llegaron a Edoras, y vieron el dorado castillo Meduseld y vieron también que su pueblo estaba demacrado por el tiempo y el ocio, fueron hacia los establos y dejaron los caballos, y luego se dirigieron al castillo del rey Theoden.

"no creen que Meduseld suena como medusa?" dijo Mili observando el castillo antes de llegar a las puertas. Los demás excepto Gandalf, volvieron a mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro "ok" dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo "no volveré a hablar" los demás no dijeron nada y prestaron atención por que ya habían llegado a la entrada.

En las puertas, unos hombres salieron y hablaron en la lengua de la Marca.

"entiendo vuestra lengua, pero no todos los extranjeros los hacen, por que no habláis en lengua común?" le dijo Gandalf

"ordenes del rey Théoden, nadie es bienvenido si no habla nuestra lengua, no son bienvenidos los extranjeros en estos tiempos de inquietud."

"somos amigos de tu rey, y no somos ningunos extraños, dejadnos pasar" volvió a decir Gandalf.

"no pueden pasar con armas" dijo Hama, el soldado "es voluntad del Rey" les dijo el hombre. Pusieron mucha resistencia para entregar sus armas y no cedieron fácil, sobre todo Aragorn que no quería entregar a Andúril, pero al final las entregaron a regañadientes, Gandalf con su astucia pudo conservar su vara y así pasaron al palacio de Edoras.

"salve Théoden hijo de Thengel" dijo Gandalf cuando ya habían entrado en el castillo.

"yo te saludo" dijo el viejo con voz seca "y tu acaso esperas ser bienvenido? Dudosa es tu llegada Gandalf el Gris" y así comenzó una especie de batalla entre Gandalf y un hechizado Théoden, el mago se había quitado su andrajosa capa gris y había dejado la luz de sus ropas al descubierto, todo brillaba dentro, y como era obvio de suponer, Gandalf ganaría esta batalla con Saruman, que había querido apoderarse de la Marca.

Llegó la noche y Gandalf llamó a Mili para hablar, fueron a una de las habitaciones que estaban destinadas para el uso diario, pero como era de noche nadie estaría ahí y sería un lugar seguro para hablar en privado.

"escúchame, hay demasiadas cosas que debes saber, son muy urgentes el tiempo se acaba y tu no sabes nada de lo que deberías" le dijo Gandalf en un tono preocupado, lo que le tenía que decir, Mili lo debió haber sabido hace mucho tiempo y no a esta altura que las cosas ya habían avanzado de forma alarmante. Mili todavía no se había despegado de todo su mundo anterior y eso le afectaba al no recordar nada.

"si, algo sé" le respondió

"no lo suficiente" volvió a decir el mago "Minyamir hay cosas demasiado antiguas, de antes de que nacieras y muchos otros también, y esta historia te concierne" Gandalf comenzó su relato…

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra era joven aún, nació uno como tu, se creía que no debería estar en tierra media, y para protegerlo lo mandaron a el mundo en que tu viviste tanto tiempo, luego se descubrió que ese ser no debería haber estado ahí y lo trajeron de vuelta, así como a ti, le costó trabajo creer todo, pero él no lo aceptó, y se volvió malvado, y comenzó a ocurrir lo que las leyendas de leyendas en estos días son, estas leyendas contaban, lo que ya había pasado en un mundo desconocido para los que vivimos ahora, pero que algo se sabe, y es que esto no es la primera vez que ocurre.

Ese ser maligno fue Sauron, a los Valar se le salió de las manos y se convirtió en los que es ahora, al principio se quería vengar de lo que le habían hecho, la razón de por que lo mandaron lejos, fue para protegerlo en un comienzo, pero cuando volvió no aceptó que en cierto modo se le hubiera abandonado y se quiso vengar, pero se le ha olvidado el motivo de por que su maldad y siguió segado por ella, y jamás volverá a despertar.

Contigo pasó lo mismo, pero fue diferente…" gandalf se vio interrumpido en su relato por Mili

"o sea, que yo soy mala, como Sauron, y soy su hermana perdida o algo así que los buenos recogen para que se vuelva buena y así pierda un aliado?" le dijo Mili, no comprendiendo mucho de lo que se trataba, Gandalf rodó los ojos y le dijo:

"no Minyamir, todo lo contrario, no me dejaste terminar la historia. Cuando comenzó todo, se investigó sobre eso, y se descubrió que ya había pasado antes, pero que en todo esto también había una profecía, estaba escrita anónimamente en lenguas ya olvidadas que fue traducida al elfico en su momento y decía esto:

"_Serán como el bien y el mal._

_Uno de ellos marcará sus caminos,_

_y decidirá por cual camino andarán._

_Cuando aparezca el otro y esté conciente_

_las cosas cambiarán para bien o para mal._

_Si uno muere, el otro vivirá_

_La guerra comenzará,_

_y no terminará hasta que uno de los dos_

_desaparezca._

_Esta no será la última vez,_

_y se volverá a ver,_

_cuando todo vuelva a cambiar" _

"eso no rima" le dijo Mili levantando una ceja, al parecer Gandalf había perdido un poco la paciencia.

"no escuchaste lo que decía?" le preguntó subiendo un poco el tono

"ayyyy! Si" dijo en un murmullo

"bien ahora déjame terminar. Cuando tu naciste, y luego creciste, tus padres se dieron cuanta que tu eras la de la profecía, y te mandaron a donde estabas antes, formándote recuerdos falsos de familias falsas que aceptaron y dijeron bajo juramento que esto nunca se sabría, viviste muchas cosas en la Tierra, incluso llegaron a pensar que era un peligro dejarte ahí, pasaban hambre a veces, y también sufrían con las guerras, fue difícil mantenerte allá, era un continuo cambio de memoria para ti, por que los hombres viven muy poco y tu nunca envejeces, tal como los elfos, ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que te dejaron allá. Pero no se dieron cuenta de algo, que estaban cumpliendo todo lo que decía al pie de la letra la profecía, y se olvidaron de una parte que decía:

"…_los dos pasarán por los mismos tormentos,_

_pero uno de ellos lo sabrá asumir mejor,_

_y ahí se vera quien será quien…"_

'eso tampoco rima' pensó Mili

"y en esa pequeña estrofa definieron tu futuro, al comienzo de la primera guerra del anillo, te mandaron fuera y los demás no se dieron cuenta, solo hicieron que te olvidaran y que tu nos olvidaras a nosotros, yo como otros pocos lo sabíamos, estabas presente pero a la vez ausente.

Mientras los dos vivan en Tierra Media, Minyamir, La guerra seguirá, hasta que no quede ningún ser con vida, por eso tenemos que poner todas nuestras fuerzas y esperanzas en Frodo, que el es el único que puede ayudarte en esto, ya que ahora no hay nada que hacer, solo ser pacientes.

"bien, pero entonces se supone que yo también tengo poderes raros como Sauron?" preguntó casi con asco

"no, esos poderes que tiene los creó él, al volverse malo, su energía cambió, pero tu, tu seguiste siendo la misma, tu no tienes de que preocuparte mientras Frodo no falle, todo estará bien" le dijo

"ya, y entonces por que soy importante en esto?" Gandalf la miró incrédulo "o sea me pregunto" le dijo esta vez con mucha seriedad "por que él es mucho mas poderoso que todos nosotros, si es que consigue el anillo claro, y por que yo, si supuestamente soy una simple..elfa…tiene algo que ver con un ser tan poderoso, ni que fuera la Santa de lo bueno!" dijo levantando las manos

"si, como tu dices eres una simple elfa por que tu lo decidiste al quedarte, pero tu no puedes morir, si no todo estará perdido, aunque Forod destruyera el anillo, y con mayor razón por que si tu mueres y él muere, nadie sabe lo que pasara, la profecía solo dice que uno de los dos tiene que permanecer con vida" le dijo con pesar

"ok…tengo otra pregunta, pero esta en verdad me importa mucho, es algo de que me habló Galadriel y me quedó dando vueltas esta pregunta, pero no me dejó decir mas" Gandalf esperó a que volviera a hablar "si ustedes sabían que en mi muerdo está la historia ya escrita, por que no fueron a buscarla y seguían todas las cosas que decía y así igual podrían cambiar algunas desgracias que ocurrieron y seguirán ocurriendo!" le dijo desesperada

"por que no podríamos, aunque la leyéramos, esta cambiaría, no crees que es un poco obvio, que solo tu conozcas la historia, Sauron tiene su poderes como tu dijiste, pero tu tienes más que sus simple poderes, sabes que va a ocurrir hasta el fin de la guerra del anillo y es algo que ni los más sabios pueden predecir"

"entonces te la digo y así me ayudas!" le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Gandalf se paró de un golpe

"no, no puedes, cambiaría todo, y tu tienes el deber de guardar ese secreto Minyamir" le respondió calmándose un poco y volviendo a sentarse, y apoyó una mando sobre el hombre de Minyamir "lo siento, esto debe ser demasiado difícil, salir de pronto de tu mundo que ya estabas acostumbrada y luego encontrarte con algo nuevo para Mili, pero tienes que intentar ser Minyamir, tienes que intentar ser tu, así nos ayudaras mas que si pudieras contarnos lo que ocurrirá" Minyamir se calmó y asintió con la cabeza

"pero tengo otra cosa que decir, en la historia que yo conozco, yo no aparezco, y no dice nada de eso que me cuentas, entonces como yo sabré mi destino, como se yo que ahora como llegue, cambia todo como lo decía en la historia?...y si muero?" le preguntó por fin, llegando al punto que quería

"yo no puedo darte respuestas a esas preguntas, y no creo que alguien pueda, por eso necesitamos que recuerdes como eras antes, tienes que volver a ser Minyamir, por favor"

"hago lo que puedo Gandalf, ni siquiera tengo recuerdos claros de alguien a quien quiera, ni siquiera sé si tengo o no una familia que me quiera! Por lo menos del otro lado si la tenía y si era simple actuación, pues actuaban muy bien!" Minyamir se paró y se fue de la sala, como no sabía donde quedaba su habitación corrió hacia fuera del castillo, le dio la vuelta y se quedó ahí, se sentó en el piso, las lágrimas corrían por su cara, le estaban pidiendo cosas que para ella ahora eran imposibles, como recordar algo que no sabe como es en verdad, como ser alguien al que en verdad no conocía para nada.

Pasaron un par de horas y luego sintió pasos, pero no se movió, sintió que la persona se quedaba al lado de ella y lego se sentaba a su lado, Mili no miró.

"que es lo que te pasa?" preguntó la persona calmadamente y con voz comprensiva, Mili pudo reconocer la voz y lentamente se volvió a mirarlo

"no sé, la verdad es que no sé lo que me está pasando" le respondió mientras le corrían unas lagrimas por las mejillas, pero de pronto lo miró y le dijo: "Legolas, tu que haces aquí?" le preguntó cambiando totalmente de estado. El elfo quedó sorprendido a tal cambio.

"no podía dormir y te escuché...llorar" le dijo, Mili volvió a mirar hacia al frente y su tristeza se volvió a reflejar de nuevo en su rostro. "si quieres no me cuentas, pero tienes que estar bien, extrañas a alguien?" le preguntó

"ese es el problema, no extraño y no recuerdo a nadie de los del otro lado, los que quiero recordar están aquí, eso es lo que me piden y no se como hacerlo" Legolas la miró pasmado y Mili se dio cuenta de que por milésima vez, había metido la pata "aaah…ok no me hagas caso, he estado delirando últimamente y creo que me va a dar esquizofrenia o algo así" le dijo tratando de salir, pero Legolas no lo creyó mucho, sus piezas comenzaban a encajar solas y cada vez se le hacía mas difícil aceptarlo, había tenido muchos recuerdos desde que ella había llegado, recuerdos olvidados que creyó que no estaban ahí. Desde que había escuchado ese nombre en el bosque de Lórien no pudo evitar que se le acercara esa duda a su mente y ahora con lo que había dicho, algunas cosas se le hacían mas claras y se le disipaban las dudas, al fin había recordado y su sentimiento había florecido de nuevo, pero ella, no se acordaba de de nada, y él mismo no se acordaba si era así, y si estaba cambiada? Y no era la misma de antes? Eso lo tendría que saber con el tiempo, recordó cuando la chica había llegado de improviso a la compañía y desconfiaba de ella, pero siempre le produjo el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia y su cabeza se había comenzado a llenar de recuerdos. Pero al fin reaccionó y le dijo:

"no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a recordar" le pasó la mano por los hombros en forma acogedora. Mili se había quedado sorprendida de lo que el elfo acababa de decir, ella lo había conocido antes? Ojalá pudiera recordar algunas cosas. Después de unos minutos se fueron a acostar.

Mili despertó en la mañana y se desperezó, luego como un rayo, le vino el sueño que había tenido, en ese sueño estaba casi todos sus recuerdos de aquí, el haber hablado con Gandalf y con Legolas le habían refrescado la mente, y por fin supo como era ella antes, era la misma Mili de siempre con otros recuerdos y otros paisajes, eso si, un poco más sabia, tendría que aprender mucho, pero no pudo quedarse más feliz, no tendría que cambiar y volverse aburrida como le parecían los elfos, todo siguiendo las reglas y muy correctos, eso era lo que más le cargaba de todas las cosas, pero al saber que era la misma de siempre, se levantó contenta y llegó al comedor con una gran sonrisa.

"valla! alguien se levantó de buen ánimo esta mañana" le dijo Gimli cuando la veía entrar muy feliz

"si, es cierto, estoy de buen ánimo, y no creo que me lo vayan a echar a perder" dijo, luego entró Gandalf y Minyamir lo vio entrar, corrió hacia el y lo abrazó, todos quedaron sorprendido de tal acto. "gracias y perdón por gritarte" le dijo al Istari

"le gritaste a Gandalf?" preguntaron los tres al uniso

"solo un poco" les respondió ella soltando una pequeña risa. Gandalf se había sorprendido de eso, pero luego sonrió y entendió

"has recordado algo?" le dijo sonriendo

"algo, algo es poco decir, casi recordé mi vida entera!" le dijo muy feliz "y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que encontrar a nadie, me di cuneta de que la persona que buscaba nunca se fue y siempre estuvo conmigo, soy yo!" le respondió

"esperen, esperen, nos perdimos de algo? Preguntó Aragorn confundido

"bueno si, o mas o menos" les dijo Minyamir, luego miró al Mago y este asintó, y así Minyamir les contó sus historia, diciendo solo lo que se podía decir, y después de una larga historia hizo una pausa y habló nuevamente "en resumidas cuentas, yo soy de aquí, y padre es el hermano de Elrond, se llama Elros por si acaso, y me gustaría volver a verlo, y también me gustaría ver a Arwen y los gemelos" dijo mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera soñando.

"y esto cuando lo recordaste?" preguntó Aragorn inquieto

"mmm..todo empezó en Lórien y ayer gracias a Gandalf y un poco a Legolas pude recordar el resto" dijo una Minyamir muy feliz

"bien, y entonces ahora te llamamos Minyamir, verdad?" preguntó Gimli

"claro que así la llamarán, por que ese es su nombre" interrumpió Gandalf antes de que Minyamir hablara

"sabes" le dijo Legolas, "tu nombre es muy raro, digo el significado" terminó de decir

"no se lo que significa" le dijo Minyamir pensativa. El elfo iba a volver a hablar pero Gandalf hizo una mueca y le hizo saber que no hablara. Y así concluyo el desayuno, muy alegre ya que Minyamir estaba feliz y los contagiaba a todos con sus ánimos.

Había pasado un día y Théoden había decidido irse hacia el abismo de Helm. Habían cabalgado largo tiempo hacia el camino y de pronto llegó un hombre que se vio que venía exhausto, pararon a ver que era lo que ocurría.

"habéis llegado, pero tarde, las fuerzas de Isengard nos han atacdo dos veces en los márgenes del Isen, Saruman ha de haber vaciado Isengard, y también armo a los montañeses de las Tierras Brunas y los lanzó contra nosotros. Erkenbrand del Emnet Oeste" el hombre descansó un momento y volvió a hablar "donde está Eomer, decidle que no queda esperanza" pero luego el Rey Théoden salió de las sombras y el hombre pareció sorprendido, Théoden habló:

"nos devolveremos a Erkenbrand y lo defenderemos y luego iremos hacia el Abismo de Helm" dijo el Rey. Minyamir iba a hablar, por que no se podían devolver si eso ocurría estarían perdidos, pero al momento de adelantarse a decir algo, Gandalf la detuvo y habló él:

"no, ustedes seguirán al abismo, no vayáis a los Vados del Isen y no os demoréis en los claros, los abandonaré un tiempo, Sombragris me llevará rápido" se volvió hacia los hombres "cuidad bien del Rey de la Marca! Esperad hasta mi regreso" iba a partir pero antes de eso Minyamir lo detuvo.

"Gandalf!" gritó, el Istari pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos pero solo le dijo:

"estarás bien Minyamir, confiad en ti y en tus compañeros, adiós!" le susurró unas palabras a Sombragris y como una flecha desapareció.

"vanta maare" le dijo al mago que ya se había alejado

Luego de cabalgar otro día, llegaron al Abismo de Helm, los hombres de la última hueste de los Eorlingas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de una mujer y Eomer le había hablado muchas veces y contado leyendas de esas tierras, y pronto a la distancia vieron el Abismo de Helm

"los lugareños de aquí lo llamaron Abismo de Helm en recuerdo de un antiguo héroe de antiguas guerras que habían tenido ahí su refugio, y muchas veces nos ha salvado a nosotros también" le dijo Eomer cuando llegaron cerca del abismo. Minyamir lo miró y luego contempló la magnífica estructura construida por hambres de leyendas, luego Eomer la sacó de sus pensamientos "le puedo preguntar algo mi señora" Minyamir al escuchar como se refería a ella, se echó a reír, Eomer la miró como ofendido

"lo siento" le dijo todavía riendo "os rogaría que no me llamarais así" terminando de reírse y luego le dijo: "solo llámame por mi nombre, me siento de la realeza si me habláis así" le dijo de nuevo soltando una pequeña risa

"usted deberá disculparme si la ofendí, pero si no sois de la realeza, entonces en su pueble están ciegos, por que usted debería ser parte de ella" Minyamir volvió a reír, y escuchó que Legolas y Aragorn que iban detrás de ellos, también reían, Minyamir se dio vuelta y les dijo:

"hey! Ustedes de que ríen!" les dijo todavía con la sonrisa en la boca, luego Aragorn y Legolas se adelantaron y se pusieron a los lados

"amigo Eomer, creo que te equivocas con Minyamir, es todo menos de la realeza, aunque se supone que le viene de familia, pero no lo aparenta" le dijo Legolas con una sonrisa juguetona hacia Minyamir, Eomer estaba sorprendido con las palabras de elfo.

"no digas nada de eso, por que tu vienes en parientes directos, y el que menos parece príncipe eres tu" le dijo Minyamir en respuesta, Eomer abría los ojos sin creer lo que decían, y aragorn solo reía "pero en todo caso no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, si no miren a este" dijo apuntando a Aragorn, y ella y Legolas rieron y Aragorn la miró con cara de acecino. "lo siento fue solo una broma, pero en resumen" le dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Eomer "no me trates como una princesa ni mucho menos, soy solo Minyamir, además, no estoy acostumbrada a esos tratos" le dijo con una sonrisa, y esta vez el se la respondió

"bien, creo que llegamos a las puertas de Helm" dijo cuando estaban empezando a entrar "aunque sigo pensando que os deberían tratar como una Dama que sois" le dijo por último y dando finalizado el tema. Minyamir no terminaba de creer como la había tratado, y cuando se adelantó a ellos, lo seguía mirando con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.

"oye" le dijo Legolas para captar su atención "no te la creas si eso piensas hacer" le dijo burlándose de ella y Aragorn solo trato de ahogar la risa

"ja…ja…ja…mira quien habló, el príncipe más destacado de Tierra Media" le respondió con cara de asco y luego riéndose, Aragorn no pudo aguantar la risa, Legolas la miró con cara de acecino y luego sonrió

"mejor será que entremos, si no nos mataran en la entrada cuando llegue el ejercito aquí" dijo Aragorn aún con la sonrisa

Cuando estaban adentro los llevaron a una habitación para que ahí se arreglaran para la batalla, eligieran cotas y armas, aunque ninguno sacó un arma nueva, si Aragorn y Legolas se protegieron con cotas de mallas

"hey Minyamir! Tu no te pones una?" le gritó Legolas que estaba cogiendo otra que parecía de menor tamaño, y luego se la mostraba.

"te hacen mal los viajes o que?" le dijo Minyamir, Legolas la miró con una ceja arriba "ni siquiera podría tomarla, por que me caería! O sea hello!" le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y que era tonto por no saberlo

"no exageres!" le dijo tirándole la cota, que si hubiera podido la hubiera agarrado con las manos, pero como Minyamir decía, eran muy pesadas para ella, cuando extendió las manos para agarrarla por instinto, le cayó encima y Minyamir se fue con cota y todo hacia el suelo. Se escuchó una risa casi gutural y la chica se dio vuelta para encontrarse a un divertido Gimli riendo por lo que acababa de ver, Legolas no lo terminaba de creer y Aragorn reprochaba a Legolas con la mirada, algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí rieron por lo bajo y Minyamir los escuchó, se paró de un salto dejando la cota en el suelo y con cara de enojo les dijo…ok les gritó:

"de que se ríen buenos para nada! Por que no se van a reír de su abuela! Y tu!" dijo apuntando a Legolas, él se sorprendió y se echó para atrás levantando un poco las manos, Minyamir estaba en llamas y lo notaban, los soldados habían dejado de reír por lo sorprendidos, era una chica con carácter fuerte "tu…AAAAAAAAAAA!" 'que se cree maldito engendro de la naturaleza, le dije que no! Pero claro a quien le importa si yo hablo, si lo vuelvo a ver…si se llega a cruzar en mi camino, será la primer COSA que mataré!' no había encontrado palabras y solo dio un grito muuuuuy fuerte y se marchó de la sala, y antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta y le grito: "te mataré antes que llegue el ejercito!" dio un bufido antes de salir por la puerta de la sala y desapareció.

"yo que tu, no la hago enojar de nuevo" le dijo Aragorn que miraba a la puerta todavía y le apoyaba una mano en el hombre del elfo "y te doy un consejo aún mejor, no te cruces hoy día en su camino, por lo menos hasta que se le olvide, si no serás el primero en morir en la batalla que tendremos luego, y no será por un enemigo" le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y esta vez mirándolo, luego se dio vuelta y siguió preparándose para la batalla, los hombres que estaban en la habitación, habían vuelto a reír por lo bajo, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por los oídos del elfo. Se dio vuelta y los miró con cara de acecino en serie, los hombres volvieron rápidamente a lo que hacían como si no hubieran hecho nada.

Minyamir, había salido de la sala muy enojada, todavía refunfuñaba cosas como "estúpido elfo" y "malditos Rohirrim" o "mataré al elfo estúpido" y cosas por el estilo, cada vez que pasaba por el lado de un soldado, la quedaba mirando y si ella se daba cuenta lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

Eomer iba paseando por los pasillos del abismo y luego vio a Minyamir que venía con la cabeza agachada y murmurando cosas, ya estaba casi al frente de ella.

"Minyamir!" le dijo con alegría para saludarla, esta levanto la cabeza rápidamente y le gritó:

"que?" le dijo enojada, pero luego vio de quien se trataba y se dio cuenta de su error y puso cara de 'perdóname, no fue mi intención' "aaahh…hahahaha…disculpa, no sabía que eras tu, de haberlo sabido no te hubiese gritado" le dijo moviendo las manos, Eomer se había sorprendido de la actitud de la chica pero luego sonrió

"te peleaste con alguien, verdad?" le dijo intrigado y con un dedo acusador que la apuntaba

"no! bueno, si, mas o menos, pero da igual" dio un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado. El Rohirrim pudo notar su confusión y para que se le olvidara le dijo:

"todos los hombres están listos para la batalla, será mejor que empiecen a ir a sus puestos, ya te protegiste verdad?" a Minyamir se le había olvidado hasta que le hizo esa pregunta y luego lo miró con la cara más fea que tenía que Eomer se echó hacia atrás, Minyamir se marchó y volvió a refunfuñar cosas pero esta vez Eomer alcanzó a escuchar que decía 'otro más! Que todos son tontos aquí?'. La chica se alejó en dirección al fuerte, para ir a ponerse en su lugar, ya estaba todo preparado y el sol se alejaba por el horizonte y la noche se asomaba, el cielo era cada vez más oscuro, y se podía ver que esa noche llovería.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**AAAAA sorry por el cap anterior… estuvo asquerosamente aburrido, pero bueno no todo puede ser diversión (aunque tampoco es muy entretenido que digamos ¬¬) pero bueno…este cap igual tiene algunas partes fómes…pero espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews!** **Porfiiiiss! Bueno..ojalá no me haya demorado mucho…espero ir mas rápido, por que igual no voy a tener mucho tiempo de escribir ahora se me vienen muuuuchos días ocupada en el colegio y todo eso, pero ojalá esperen a que actualice y dejen reviews **

**Aaaa se me olvidaba…este cap esta largo…no se acostumbren jeje..es que me dio algo y escribí toodod eso, de hecho era mas largo, pero después pense que los otros también tendrían que ser igual o mas..si sale otro mas largo, feliciten a mi desvariado cerebro con su insana imaginación.**

**Namarië**

**´¨) **

**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨) **

**(¸.·´ (¸.· ¤ O.o.º¨Morniësangwa. **


	10. Las Puertas de Isengard

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap.10: Las Puertas de Isengard**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** holaa! Perdoon…pero es que no me dijiste antees, bueno mira la próxima veztu me dices si quieres poner algo en el fic (que sea corto ) y yo lo agrego, tienes el privilegio. Y sobre si sigo el libro o la película, yo creo que las dos, es que no tengo mucha memoria que digamos y mezclo los dos, por que el libro me lo lei hace dos años y no es que me acuerde mucho, espero que los cap. Que sigan se parezcan más al libro, sinceramente creo que me gusta mas el libro, aunque la película esta muuuy buena, y eso por ahora, ojalá que este cap también te guste y me dejes un lindo review.

**Amazona Verde:** hola! Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap! Eomer, si…puede ser que le guste Minyamir, pero se verá mas adelante jejeje. bueno, ojalá que este cap también te guste como los otros y me sigas mandando reviews! Por que me hacen muy feliz, que estés bien, entecuvalve.

**KeLpieenoch: **a eso llamas review?

Fue hacia el fuerte para ponerse en posición de arquero.

En eso vio que Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn se acercaban, por alguna extraña razón la miraban cautelosamente 'que les pasa? Les hice algo?' se preguntó levantando una ceja, llegaron cerca de ella y se pusieron a su lado, Aragorn se quedó atrás.

"hola" les dijo animadamente, vio como Legolas a su lado abría los ojos y la miraba sorprendido "esto en verdad me asusta" le dijo volviendo a mirar al frente. Legolas iba a hablar para preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero justo antes de hablar Aragorn lo detuvo y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

"estas loco? No le digas nada!" le dijo Aragorn en silencio para que no escuchara, vio como Gimli le hablaba y de vez en cuando se reían

"pero si hace tres minutos estaba muy enojada, daba por hecho que no iba a sobrevivir esta noche a causa de ella, y ahora actúa como si nada!" le dijo un poco mas fuerte, pero nada para que lo oyera

"se le ha de haber olvidado, ahora solo actúa como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y todo será mejor" le dijo empujándolo hacia delante. Legolas volvió a su puesto, y poco a poco, el cielo se oscureció, estaba todo muy tranquilo, Minyamir trataba de no gritar por la desesperación que sentía, y respiraba muy rápido.

"estas bien?" le preguntó Legolas que le tomaba un hombro "si no quieres pelear en esto, no es tu obligación, puedes ir a refugiarte abajo" Minyamir pudo sentir su ojo que tiritaba, pero esta vez no hizo nada, excepto dar un bufido, que dejó bien en claro lo que pensaba "ok, lo siento" le dijo luego soltando su hombre rápidamente y echándose un poco hacia atrás.

A lo lejos se comenzó a ver unas luces que venían marchando, cada vez estaban mas cerca, se escuchaba el murmullo del viento y junto con él, las tropas de enemigos que avanzaba ferozmente a la batalla. Minyamir pudo sentir el miedo que brotaba en su interior, en sus recuerdos no había ninguna batalla, solo una que se avecinaba y luego nada mas, hasta ahora. El ejército había parado frente a la fortaleza, y rugían y pateaban el piso como animales furiosos, Minyamir se sobresaltó y sin previo aviso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba colgada del cuello de Legolas, lo miró y este tenía cara de _'cual es tu problema'_

"oh!…lo siento!" le dijo Minyamir poniéndose mas roja que un tomate, nuevamente escuchó una risa gutural proveniente de un poco mas abajo y también la risa de Aragorn que se paseaba constante mente de un lado a otro, esta ves Minyamir no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí con la cabeza agachada y sentía que la cara le ardía hasta la punta de las orejas. Legolas se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, pero al a pesar de todo, no lo había incomodado, y hasta podría decir que le gusto que ella su hubiera abrazado a él en ese momento de soledad y angustia para todos.

De un momento para otro, las flechas comenzaron a silbar por el aire, la de los elfos precisas y certeras, no así las de los orcos que no siempre daban en el blanco lo que era una ventaja. Minyamir estaba totalmente concentrada en la batalla, y si Gimli o Legolas o Aragorn no la conocieran, dirían que era otro elfo más en la batalla, era igual de precisa que los otros y con la misma gracia que bendice a los elfos, se la veía muy seria, pero de vez en cuando sonreía mirándolos a ellos, y generalmente a Legolas, por alguna razón ella se había sentido bien con él a su lado, y sobre todo cuando miró a sus ojos, sus ojos azules claros y profundos como el fondo del mar 'AAAAH por que pienso eso ahora! Estúpida no te distraigas, pero sus ojos…' Minyamir sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos varias veces y luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba. El elfo vio los extraños comportamientos de Minyamir, solo sonrió.

Las escaleras ya las habían puesto, los orcos subían sin cesar, ya todos habían sacado sus espadas, Minyamir al principio sintió miedo, pero ya estaba ahí, nada podía hacer, solo tratar de ayudar a matar orcos, y no lo hacia nada de mal. Ya habían estado un buen rato matando orcos, uno tras otros, eran interminables los arqueros de abajo seguían con sus flechas, todavía el enemigo no alcanzaba a llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, Minyamir comenzó a ver un camino que se habría entre los orcos, y entre medio iban dos de ellos con unas bolas enormes con puntas, parecían de acero o algo así y adentro estaba lo que volaría la pared del Abismo de Helm, por que no evitarlo? Las consecuencias que podría traer eso, no sería peor a que si pasaran, los orcos no se podrían abrir paso hacia la fortaleza y muchos sobrevivirían. Sacó su arco y flechas y disparó a los que traían las bolas con el explosivo, el primero calló, pero rápidamente lo suplanto otro, y siguió disparando, hasta que ya no los pudo alcanzar, notó que le quedaban pocas flechas y comenzó a buscar, sacó unas cuantas, suficientes para derribar a cualquiera.

Aragorn había visto como Minyamir disparaba hacia abajo y pudo ver lo que ocurría, no supo lo que era, pero si era cierto lo que había sabido, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo disparando por disparar, luego vio que uno venía con una antorcha que chisporroteaba se acercaba a donde los otros habían dejado esas bolas, luego recordó rápidamente que justo donde estaban poniendo las cosas y él mismo estaba parado, había un desagüe y supo que algo andaba mal, llamó a Legolas para que dispara a donde estaba la criatura que corría con el fuego, Minyamir pudo sentir los gritos de aragorn mientras buscaba flechas cerca de él, se paró rápidamente y con su arco disparó seguidamente hasta que la criatura cayó justo en la entrada, el piso estaba lleno de agua e hizo que las llamas que flameaban se extinguieran, otro tomó la antorcha pero no quedaba fuego con que encender las bolas de explosivo, Minyamir se sintió feliz, por fin había hecho algo que en verdad servía, los orcos que estaba abajo gruñeron fuertemente y la chica les hacía señas burlonas desde arriba mientras los otros la amenazaban con gestos. Seguían peleando con la misma fuerza pero en los humanos se empezaba a reflejar el cansancio, de pronto Minyamir vio hacia el frente, y se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado, casi todos los orcos llevaban antorchas 'como soy tan tonta! Nos tenemos que alejar de este lugar' vio a Aragorn que peleaba enérgicamente y corrió hacia él gritando:

"salgan de aquí, todos salgan de aquí!" mientras se habría paso hasta llegar donde Aragorn "tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!" le grito tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a correr, sostenía la mano de Aragorn muy fuerte y de repente, una explosión muy fuerte, la escuchó y también la sintió, cerró los ojos y al segundo los abrió y vio que estaba en el aire, y casi todos habían volado como ella, sintió su mano y no notó nada, miró hacia atrás y Aragorn había desaparecido de su vista, cuando vio hacia delante, supo que caería del otro lado del muro, cuando iba pasando por al lado del muro estiró las manos aferrándose a él, le dio gracias a los Valar por considerarla tanto. Con el vuelo de la caída balanceó los pies y con un ágil movimiento se subió nuevamente frente a ella estaba Legolas que miraba desconcertado la escena del muro que ya no estaba, cuando Minyamir subió una gran felicidad se reflejó en su rostro y sonrió sin disimulo y ella le correspondió la sonrisa, y si no hubieran estado en esa situación, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era el reencuentro feliz y que se abrazarían. Minyamir al rato reaccionó embobada y se acercó a él. "vamos, Aragorn necesita nuestra ayuda" le dijo, Legolas solo asintió.

Se encontraban en la orilla junto con Gimli y vieron a Aragorn que estaba tirado en el suelo con unos tantos otros, Minyamir pudo ver al grupo de orcos y uruk que se acercaban, miró a Gimli y este solo le asintió y se tiró al encuentro de sus enemigos para darle tiempo a Aragorn de que despertara, luego miró a Legolas y le apuntó la escalera del otro lado y este fue corriendo, Minyamir se alejó un poco con este y a mitad de camino lo abandonó y saltó como Gimli, pero ella corrió hacia Aragorn, llego hasta donde estaba él y lo levantó un poco del suelo dándolo vuelta, los elfos de atrás estaban todos en fila esperando para recibir ordenes, 'pero si está dormido, quien les va a dar ordenes? Legolas?' pensó soltando una pequeña risa "vamos Aragorn despierta, no seas flojo, vamos que para dormir están las camas y no el suelo, además, no te podéis dormir en una guerra, DESPIERTA!" le gritó al final perdiendo la paciencia. Aragorn comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato y se restregó la cara "eso es, buen chico, ahora a dirigir ejércitos" le dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano, Aragorn la miraba incrédulo, por que le había dicho eso? En verdad era rara, pero se paró y echó cuentas a lo que estaba pasando, tomó la mando de la chica y esta rápidamente se alejó de allí, este se dirigió a los elfos de atrás hablándoles y estos se prepararon.

Minyamir se alejó de ahí y fue con Legolas que estaba luchando con los orcos, Gimli no había aparecido, pero lo había visto como se paraba y todavía pelaba con fuerzas, solo que ahora no lo encontraba. Eomer se había alejado ya de ellos hacía rato, pero a Minyamir no le preocupaba y tampoco la de Gimli. La situación se había podido controlar por algún tiempo, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que retroceder, la fortaleza estaba siendo atacada por todos lado y por mas que la defendieran esta iba cediendo terreno rápidamente 'como desearía tener un reloj para poder ver si falta mucho para el amanecer' pensó mientras mataba a un orco, luego se puso a buscar flechas ya que ni ella ni Legolas tenía y Aragorn estaba todavía estaba muy lejos para preguntarle si le quedaban.

"mejor será que volvamos a Cuernavilla" dijo Minyamir "voy a ir donde Aragorn" le dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a un Legolas dudoso, por que tenían que volver, acaso tenía miedo?.

Minyamir llegó donde estaba Aragorn y le hizo señas para que se alejaran un poco para poder hablarle con mas calma.

"Gimli no ha aparecido, y Eomer tampoco, y además creo que debemos ir a Cuernavilla, pronto vendrán por nosotros" le gritó para que pudiera oírlo

"la última vez que lo vi estaba peleando detrás del muro" dijo un poco mas fuerte para que Legolas que venía llegando también escuchara

"esas son malas noticias" le dijo Legolas poniendo cara de preocupación

"no, estará bien" le respondió Minyamir y Aragorn asintió con la cabeza

"es un enano fuerte, nunca vi un hacha manejada con manos tan hábiles, y Eomer" dijo Aragorn ahora dirigiéndose a Minyamir "debe estar ya adentro si lo que me dices es cierto"

"claro que es cierto, me creer capas de mentir?" le dijo traviesa y levantando una ceja

"nunca dejas tu humor verdad? Aunque sea en estos tiempos, no tienes remedio" le respondió Legolas, ahora sacándole una risa a sus compañeros. Volvieron a la ciudadela y Aragorn se enteró con pesar que Eomer no había llegado todavía pero que si los iban a ir a buscar.

Allí se encontraba el rey que ansiaba saber las noticias, aragorn le informó de todo lo que había ocurrido

"a la madrugada haré sonar el cuerno de Helm y partiré, Crinblanca, Hasufel y los demás caballos están en el patio trasero, con los hombres cabalgaremos ¿cabalgarás con migo, tú, hijo de Arathorn? Quizás nos abramos paso y tengamos un fin digno de una canción… si alguien llega a cantar de nuevo, el fin esta cerca" le dijo el rey

"cabalgaré con vos" le respondió Aragorn. El rey sonrió y luego miró a Minyamir

"nunca una dama a cabalgado con nosotros a la guerra" le dijo paternalmente

"no os preocupéis majestad, no seré yo la última" le dijo escondiendo una sonrisa, el rey no entendió mucho pero no hizo comentario. Después de eso volvieron a la batalla, los tres se dirigían a donde la lucha era violenta prestando su ayuda, Minyamir no recordaba nunca haber hecho tanto ejercicio en su vida, estaba cansada pero no lo suficiente todavía, la noche siguió avanzando y Minyamir miró al cielo, estaba aclarando, y se lo indicó a Aragorn y acercándose a él le dijo: "el amanecer trae cosas nuevas, debemos esperar a que nos traiga buenas noticias" le dijo mirando hacía una colina cercana y este la imitó mirando hacia el mismo lugar. El alba avanzó y la noche abandonó, y en eso se escuchó un estruendo y Aragorn y Legolas y Minyamir corrieron nuevamente hacia adentro, unos segundos mas tarde el cuerno de Helm sonaba, todos los enemigos del lugar se estremecieron y una nube de pavor inundó la zona por unos momentos, algunas de las bestias caían con las garras en los oídos para no escuchar el cuerno.

"Helm! Helm!" gritaban los jinetes "Helm a retornado a la guerra! Ayuda al Rey Théoden!" y en medio del clamor apareció el rey montado en Crinblanca con un escudo de oro y una larga lanza, a su derecha iba Aragorn, heredero de Elendil, y a su izquierda iba Legolas y un poco mas atrás Minyamir, y tras ellos cabalgaban los señores de la Casa de Eorl, y la luz se hizo

"adelante, Eorlingas!" gritó con voz tronante el Rey Théoden, y con gran estrépito se lanzaron al ataque, cubrían la explanada y arrasaban con las huestes de Isengard, la voz potente del cuerno seguía retumbando en las colinas. Así se abrieron paso hacia la Empalizada, allí la compañía se detuvo, la luz crecía.

De improviso en una de las cimas apareció un jinete vestido de blanco y junto con el amanecer se lanzo al ataque con un millar de hombres, y cuando llegaron al valle uno de ellos sacó un cuerno negro y lo sopló.

"Erkenbrand" gritaron los jinetes de nuevo. 'pensé que la que gritaba era yo ¬¬' Minyamir se encontró con la mirada de Gandalf que le sonreía y saludaba

"Mithrandir!" gritó Legolas feliz. Las huestes de Isengard huyeron despavoridos y se perdieron en el bosque amenazante, de ahí ninguna sombra volvió a salir.

En la mañana siguiente se encontraban felices por la batalla ganada, y habían vuelto a la ciudadela, mujeres y niños ya habían desalojado las catacumbas y como se encontraban fuera de peligro, se organizaban para regresar a Edoras. Minyamir iba caminando y se topó con Gandalf en el camino

"tardaste demasiado, sabes" le dijo traviesa "un poco más y nos aniquilan" rió y Gandalf le acompañó en su risa

"sabes que jamás les fallaría, y menos ahora" le respondió con sonrisa y desordenándole el cabello, luego caminaron hacia la Empalizada, que estaba destrozada, los cadáveres ya habían sido recogidos y las labores de reconstrucción ya habían comenzado. Estaban paseando y Gandalf habló:

"sabes, hay algo que nunca te dije sobre Sauron" le dijo serio, y bajando la voz en la última palabra procurando que nadie lo hubiera oído. Minyamir lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "tu me habías preguntado sobre sus poderes y yo te respondí que el los había creado" hizo una pausa "en cierto modo si era verdad, pero no es todo. Sauron es del tiempo de los elfos Noldor cuando se fueron de Valinor, él era un Maiar de Aulë muy poderoso" Minyamir lo miró con cara de '_se come?'_ y Gandalf rió por esa cara pero luego volvió a lo que estaba, comprendiendo a lo que se refería la chica "Maiar de Aulë quiere decir que es un Valar de menor envergadura por así decirlo, y estos en cierto modo pertenecen a un Valar, no es que lo hagan pero así se dice, y el Valar que cuidaba de Sauron era "encargado" de la roca y el metal, pero este fue seducido por la canción de Melkor y se volvió en lo que ahora es, él siempre tubo poderes pero los malvados se los consiguió, ganó o hizo él mismo" Minyamir lo miraba con cara de no entender mucho de lo que hablaba

"por que hablas de "la canción" de Melkor y además quien demonios es ese!" Gandalf rió por la forma de referencia de la chica, pero luego volvió a hablar:

"esas son otras historias, mas tarde si hay tiempo te las contaré todas, hasta la última que me sé" le dijo mirando el horizonte, Minyamir con cara de aburrida le respondió:

"de verdad amas el sonido de tu voz, o me equivoco?" Gandalf se volvió hacia ella y la miró incrédulo "lo digo, por que debes de ser tan viejo que me vas a contar cosas de cuando la tierra estaba caliente y vivías con los dinosaurios" Gandalf no comprendió "aaah…olvídalo, es un termino que se usa en la tierra, pero igual sigues siendo muy viejo" le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, el mago rió divertido por las cosas que la chica decía.

"déjame preguntarte algo, que son los dinosaurios?" le preguntó intrigado, Minyamir rió a carcajada

"esas también son historias que cuando halla tiempo te las contaré" le dijo aún divertida, en eso se les unió a la conversación Legolas que venía llegando de la ciudadela

"que alegría escuchar risas maravillosas en estos tiempo" Minyamir se corrió hacia un lado mirándolo con una ceja levantada y por sobre el hombro, y este también rió "de que hablabais, si se puede saber" Minyamir asintiendo y le dijo:

"claro que, no" el Istari rió y Legolas no supo que hacer si reírse o enojarse, pero como se podría enojar con ella, si hacía reír hasta a una roca con su sentido del humor "es broma, lo siento" le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro " pero la verdad es que si te contara las cosas que Gandalf habla, te morirías del aburrimiento antes de que empezara" Gandalf dejó de reír cediéndole esta vez el turno a Legolas " lo siento Gandalf, pero te juro que me vas a poder contar tus historias y yo te voy a escuchar atenta, si es que no me quedo dormida claro, pero tiempo no va a faltar, te lo prometo" le dijo lo último mas seria pero igual sonriendo, y Gandalf le sonrió de vuelta sobre este comentario

"bien, yo los dejo, he de ir a completar unos asuntos, hay muchas cosas pendientes que hacer todavía, hasta pronto" les dijo dándose vuelta. Pero antes que se hubiera ido escuchó algo en su cabeza que lo llamaba

"_donde vas?" preguntó ella. _Al darse vuelta lo comprobó y le respondió

"a hablar con Théoden _ya lo puedes controlar por lo que veo, y eres muy fuerte también" _le respondió sonriendo (como todos lo hacen) Legolas no entendía lo que pasaba pero permanecía callado y quieto

"_sobre Isengar, verdad?_ Volvió a preguntar

"ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero ahora que lo dices, si" Gandalf volvió a sus pasos y desapareció. Legolas esperó un momento y luego habló:

"se puede saber que es todo esto?" le dijo en tono suave y mirándola a los ojos, y cuando esta lo miró a él también, los dos se perdieron en sus miradas, pero Minyamir habló y fue como si estuviera despertando de un lindo sueño.

"no lo sé, que me puedes decir tu sobre esto" le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa a los ojos. Estaban cerca del muro que estaban reparando, y la luz del amanecer del día después de la batalla era hermosa y se reflejaba en ellos. La chica lo miraba profundamente y él sentía como si ella pudiera atravesar su mirada, lo inundaba de tranquilidad y esa sonrisa juguetona con que lo miraba le gustaba aún mas, le hubiera gustado que ella lo recordara como él la recordaba a ella, ¿y si lo hacía pero no lo dijo nada? y si ya no quería recordarlo? Estas dudas inundaron su mente por un segundo hasta que la chica cerró los ojos y en su cabeza sintió un tenue "Legolas" que lo llamaba con su voz, su voz que era como una canción cada vez que decía algo, su voz que le regresaba a la vida cada vez que lo necesitaba. Poco a poco Legolas fue recordando con mayor claridad sus sentimientos y memorias que creía perdidos. Legolas cuando escuchó la voz en su cabeza y se sobresaltó y la chica soltó una risa, él pudo comprender un poco más lo que pasaba y abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo Minyamir puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

"shhh es un secreto" le dijo sonriendo "la verdad no sé por que, pero así me ha dicho Gandalf, así que si le llegas a decir a alguien" esta vez poniéndose muy seria "te raparé la cabeza y pondré tu pelo al fuego" apuntándolo con el mismo dedo que lo había silenciado hace unos segundos, Minyamir al ver la expresión en el rostro del elfo rió y volvió a decir: "no, exageré" le dijo balanceando una mano hacia delante y Legolas se tranquilizó, y de pronto recordó algo que quería preguntarle hace unos días.

"puedo preguntarte algo?" hizo una pausa para que la chica asintiera

"me acabas de preguntar algo" le dijo levantando una ceja y luego rió.

"bueno, puedo preguntarte otra cosa?" la chica asintió riéndose "como es que pudiste conseguir hablar elfico así de un día para otro? se supone que no recordabas casi nada" Minyamir nunca había pensado en como es que había podido hacerlo.

"se supone, pero quien supone? Bueno no importa, la respuesta de mi parte es que no lo sé, supongo que las palabras que he dicho han nacido dentro de mi, las dije sin pensar, ay no sé, no me compliques mas las cosas" le dijo con hastío, Legolas sonrió. Los dos se pusieron a ver el horizonte y Legolas en un escape de razón le paso el brazo por los hombros a Minyamir y la atrajo hacia él, Minyamir se sobresaltó pero no se opuso, se sentía tan bien a su lado, era como si lo necesitara y quisiera estar todos los días de su vida junto a él, hubiera querido que no terminara jamás ese momento 'AAAA pero que pienso de nuevo! No tengo remedio' pensando esto miró a los ojos del elfo y este le devolvía la mirada, se sentía mareada en sus ojos como si se ahogara en el mar de ellos, quería que el tiempo parara y que se congelaran así, y de repente él habló:

"ya es mediodía" le dijo en tono muy suave y con una pequeña sonrisa "debemos entrar Minyamir" cada vez que decía su nombre se sentía raro, el estómago se le hacía un nudo apretado y quería volver a decirlo una vez más, desde la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre lo había sentido y hubiera querido poder contárselo, contarle cuanto deseaba que recordara cuanto la amaba, que nunca la olvidó, solo dormía en su mente, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella creía que no iba a poder aguantarse mas, pero que pasaría si esta vez ella no lo quería? Tenía que dejarle su espacio, no quería presionarla, por que podría estar confundida y no querer aceptarlo de nuevo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo que él menos sospechaba era que Minyamir no recordaba, la habían presionado para que recordara como era ella antes, pero nunca recordó nada más que eso, nada de su vida y con un poco de suerte había podido ver que su padre era Elros ni siquiera sabía de su madre, no tenía vida sentimental, eso todavía no estaba en sus recuerdos, pero ella se sentía bien cuando estaba con Legolas, sentía que era lo que le faltaba ahí y no quería dejarlo, cada vez que estaba con él se sentía una adolescente de la Tierra, las maripositas revoloteaban en su estómago y el corazón se le aceleraba, y cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos se quedaba embobada, pero por que tenía esta sensación? Y entonces le preguntó algo que no esperaba.

"tu, Legolas, me conocías?" como a él, también le gustaba nombrarlo cada vez que podía. El elfo se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta, y no sabía como responderla, pero llegó él que siempre los salvaba cuando estaban en apuros.

"hey!" dijo Aragorn que llegaba por las escaleras, Minyamir se sobresaltó y salió del abrazo de Legolas rápidamente, la verdad no sabía por que lo hacía "los esperan en el comedor, el rey y Gandalf han terminado su discusión y nos van a comunicar su decisión, y más tarde comeremos algo, y otra cosa, esto es una fortaleza de guerra no el palacio del amor" dijo riéndose y provocando que los dos se sonrojaran como tomates maduros "llevan ahí por horas" les dijo por último y luego bajó las escaleras y desapareció, Legolas y Minyamir se miraron por unos segundos y luego Minyamir corrió la mirada rápidamente, luego se dirigieron nuevamente a la ciudadela para saber lo que tenían que comunicarles.

Llegaron al comedor y estaba todos reunidos, Gandalf miró a Minyamir con una especie de expresión de reproche, pero no del todo así que ella no se preocupo y solo le sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos, luego los hicieron sentarse a la mesa. En la mesa se encontraban: el Rey Théoden en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha se encontraba Gandalf y a su izquierda Eomer que después de que vencieran a las tropas de Isengard había aparecido con Gimli, después de Gandalf venía Aragorn y luego Gimli, al lado de Eomer estaba Legolas y después venía Gamelin, uno de los soldados más importantes de la cuidad, luego de este se encontraba Eowin y al frente de ella Minyamir. Gandalf anunció que irían a Isengard, le habían llegado noticias buenas. Luego de eso trajeron la comida, Minyamir no lo había notado hasta ahora, tenía mucha hambre, y cuando comenzaron a comer Minyamir comenzó a comer sin cuidado, luego de que se había zampado todo el plato volvió a mirar y algunos de los presentes la miraba con cara de sorprendidos.

"parece que tenías hambre" le dijo el enano que estaba al lado de ella "ni yo he comido tan rápido" esto hizo que algunos de los que se habían percatado se rieran y que su rostro pasara a un color rojo, Eomer la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y ella le sonrió todavía sonrojada.

Decidieron que partirían lo más rápido posible, así que cuando estuvo todo listo tomaron lo que hacía falta y se prepararon para partir, Eowin había insistido en acompañarlos pero el rey le dijo que era muy peligroso y que debía quedarse una vez más en sustitución de él. Minyamir no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella, pero en la mañana que todo estaba listo para partir se acercó a ella y le dijo:

"disculpadme si esto es una impertinencia, pero como es que una dama como usted puede viajar a la guerra libremente al lado de tan nobles caballeros de lucha?" le preguntó Eowin agobiada. Minyamir estaba arreglando su caballo y preparando el equipaje, pero cuando vio que Eowin se acercaba y le hablaba así dejó de hacerlo de inmediato y le prestó atención, cuando hubo escuchado su pregunta le sonrió y le dijo:

"es necesario, pero uno siempre puede hacer lo que se propone, y si usted está en esta condición también será necesario, hasta que llegue el momento" Eowin la miró sin entender "si, cuando llegue ese momento usted lo entenderá, pero le digo algo, al principio no fue mi voluntad viajar así, en cierto modo me obligaron a venir" le dijo sonriendo

"ya veo, no siempre se ve a una dama que quiera ir a la batalla y menos una elfa" le dijo halagando su raza. Minyamir rió ante lo dicho.

"no, no es eso, a mi me sacaron de improviso de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, pero me siento mejor aquí, en algo que es de verdad y que hay que luchar para mantener y no vivir encerrada en una mentira" Minyamir no sabía bien por que le había dicho eso, solo había hablado una vez con ella, ni siquiera a Gandalf le había dicho eso, pero sintió que podía confiar en ella, y pensándolo mejor, ella era la primera humana que veía en toda Tierra Media y la segunda mujer, la primera había sido Galadriel, si bien era una ciudad de elfos, no vio ninguna elfa, hace tiempo que no estaba en compañía de alguien de su mismo sexo, viajaba en una compañía de puros hombres y eso le hizo bien en cierto modo, además pudo ver que con esas palabras que le había dicho, la mujer se había alentado, pero la última parte que habló, Eowin no la había entendido mucho y era de esperar, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Minyamir sonrió y por último le dijo: "no me hagas caso, si nos volvemos a ver te contaré por que he dicho todas estas tonteras" le dijo riéndose al final, ella también le sonrió. En eso apareció Aragorn a decirle a Minyamir que ya estaban listos para partir, se despidió de Eowin y así comenzaron su viaje a Isengard.

En un día y medio llegaron a Isengard, encontraron todo desastrado y en la entrada se encontraron con dos personajes que no esperaban: Merry y Pippin.

"bienvenidos a Isengard, señores" les dijo dirigiéndose al rey y a Eomer y como si no hubiera visto al mago y los demás. "soy Meriadoc hijo Saradoc y este de mi lado es Peregrin hijo de Paldin de la Casa de Tuk, por desgracia esta abatido por el cansancio. Saruman está encerrado con un tal Lengua de Serpiente por que si no, sin duda habría bajado a darles la bienvenida a tan honorables señores. Minyamir rió y Merry y Pippin la miraron y pusieron cara de contentos.

"Mili!" Le gritaron al uniso, Gandalf quedó sorprendido

"hace tiempo que no me llamaban así" les dijo aún riendo.

"ustedes dos, la reconocen a ella pero a nosotros nada" les dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa en los labios

"Barbol nos ha dicho que le demos la bienvenida a los señores de Rohan" le explicó Merry

"entonces ahora soy un señor de Rohan?" le dijo Minyamir entre risa y duda

"no, pero nos alegró verte" esta vez fue Pippin

"y de nosotros que, pequeños…" dijo Gimli pero sin decir nada mas

"bueno" dijo Gandalf para concluir "donde está Bárbol"

"es él precisamente que nos ha dejado a cargo de las puertas de Isengard, él ha estado muy ocupado" dijo Merry

"pero donde está" volvió a preguntar Gandalf

"fue a tomar un sorbo de…agua clara, la mayoría de los Ents están con él, y están por…allá" dijo Merry estirando la mano para señalar un lago humeante a lo lejos, oyeron un ruido atronador como si la montaña se viniera abajo y un _hum-huum._

"han dejado a Orthanc sin vigilancia?" preguntó Gandalf

"hay agua por todas partes, pero Ramaviva y otros están vigilando"

"sí, allá veo un Ents!" gritó de pronto Legolas muy feliz

"puedes sentirte joven" le dijo por lo bajo Minyamir con una risa.

"ahora que me acuerdo, Bárbol dejó un mensaje" dijo Merry de pronto dirigiéndose a Gandalf "dijo que se el Señor de la Marca y Gandalf fueran al muro norte encontrarían allí a Bárbol y gran cantidad de comida para ustedes"

"y bien Théoden, iréis conmigo a ver a Bárbol?" le preguntó Gandalf

"iré contigo" le dijo y así partieron haciendo señas a los hobbits en adiós. Gandalf y la escolta del rey se alejaron pero Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Minyamir se quedaron, y fueron a sentarse al lado de los hobbits.

"tengo hambre" dijo Minyamir cuando ya estaban sentados, Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas rieron "que, ahora no puedo tener hambre?" dijo levantando una ceja

"claro que si, pero vas a engordar, comes demasiado" le dijo Legolas y Minyamir lo miró con cara de odio.

"tu que sabes, la única gorda es tu abuela y tu" le dijo sacándole la lengua

"bueno no importa, ahora comeremos todos" todos abrieron los ojos mirando a los hobbits

"yo no quiero comer carne" le dijo Minyamir poniendo una mueca de asco

"yo no comeré nada que tenga que ver con orcos, ni siquiera tocaría algo así" les dijo Gimli

"tampoco te pediríamos que lo hicieras" le dijo Pippin "Saruman, a pesar de todo, tuvo la prudencia de no fiarse de los orcos, y eran hombres los que cuidaban las puertas, sus servidores mas fieles, supongo. Ellos fueron favorecidos y obtuvieron buenas provisiones."

"eso está mejor" dijo el enano. Los hobbits fueron los que encabezaron la marcha, los guiaron hacia una puerta y esta daba a una sala espaciosa con otras puertas en el fondo y una chimenea al costado. Los hobbits los dejaron en la sala y entraron por una de las puertas.

"la despensa está ahí, por muy encima de la inundación" les dijo Pippin feliz, mientras salían de la puerta cargados de tazas platos y otras cosas

"y no tendrás motivo para decir que no, estos alimentos son humanos como los llama Bárbol. Queréis vino o cerveza? Hay un barril muy bueno allá adentro, y el cerdo salado es de primera" Gimli los miraba incrédulo

"no tienen agua, o algo de ensalada?" les dijo Minyamir con aún mas asco

"creo que si hay agua pero no ensaladas" le dijo Merry extrañado por las palabras de la chica. Luego se fue con Pippin a buscar la comida, que en su mayoría era carne "Mili, no vas a comer?" le preguntó viendo con la cara de asco que la chica miraba hacia la comida, Minyamir lo miró y le sonrió.

"creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a comer carne" les dijo resignada, pero al ver la expresión de los otros, explicó: "en el mundo en que vivía antes era vegetariana" y al ver sus caras volvió a decir con una sonrisa en la boca burlándose de sus expresiones "o sea que no como carne por que no me gusta" les dijo

"como sobrevivías?" le preguntó Legolas casi incrédulo

"ahhh, allá no teníamos que pelear para sobrevivir, solo ibas al supermercado o a cualquier almacén y compras la comida, además comía otras cosas en sustitución a la carne, otras vitaminas…" Minyamir se detuvo por que comprendió que por mas que les explicara no iban a entender a lo que se refería "ok, olvídenlo" dijo resignándose

"creo que escuché mal" dijo Merry sin expresión alguna en el rostro

"de que hablas" le dijo Minyamir como asustada

"dijiste "del mundo de donde venías" creo que fue eso" Pippin asintió, pero este no estaba tan escandalizado, cuando comprendió a que se refería su amigo se puso serio y cruzo los brazos mirando a Minyamir

"aaaa! Ahahahahaha (risa ¬¬) se me olvidaba, quien quiere narrar una historia?" miró a Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn, los tres hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado y estuvieran haciendo otras cosas, como mirar por la ventana, comenzar a ver la comida o hacer como que pensaban en otra cosa mientras silbaban "que buenos amigos me conseguí, bueno les voy a contar mi historia" les dijo a los hobbits poniendo cara y voz de misteriosa junto con subir los dedos y moverlos continuamente de arriba abajo. "no es en serio, les contaré mi historia ¬¬. Siéntense…" Minyamir comenzó con su historia y cuando terminó los hobbits no podían creer, pero antes de que pudieran gesticular cualquier pregunta o palabra Minyamir les dijo: "ustedes tenían que contar una historia no?" les dijo poniendo una sonrisa

"ah! Verdad" dijo Merry como si nada " no! Pero antes, tengo una pregunta" la chica puso cara de hastío, ya estaba cansada que le preguntaran cosas "como te decimos ahora? Por que creo que Minyamir es muy largo" le dijo Merry

"te podemos decir Minya o …no! Mejor! Minyi!" dijo Pippin muy feliz, a parte de Merry y Minyamir que no le vio lo chistoso los otros comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Legolas se sostenía el estomago y Gimli quedó en el suelo, Aragorn se sentó en la silla y puso su cabeza en la mesa tapándosela con la mano

"NO LE VEO EL CHISTE!" gritó Minyamir roja "deténganse! No es chistoso, saben yo no me burlo de sus nombres Leggy" dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra e hizo que este dejara de reír y se pusiera serio, pero esta vez los hobbits también rieron muy fuerte "ok, esto termino, mejor comen y no pasó nada, aah! Si, y ustedes después cuentan su historia larga, pero hagan un resumen, ok?" les dijo mientras se iba a sentar en piso junto a una pared para apoyarse, luego de un rato se había inclinado hacia un lado y dormía placidamente. Cuando terminaron de comer, Mery y Pippin narraron su historia desde que los habían raptado, casi cuando terminaban Minyamir despertó sobresaltada.

"panques gigantes al ataque!" gritó con cara de sueño y con una mano arriba de su cabeza como defendiéndose "no? Era una pesadilla " los otros la miraron con caras inexplicables "sigan con su historia, yo saldré un rato" se levanto, tomó su capa y salió, en eso vio que a lo lejos se acercaban a caballo Gandalf y el rey Théoden con su escolta. Entró de nuevo a la sala y les dijo:

"mejor será que terminen su historia, por que Gandalf se acerca con Théoden" les dijo

"ya la han terminado, mejor será que salgamos a recibirlos" le respondió Aragorn

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Nunca escucharon el dicho que dice "todo tiene una explicación en la vida?" bueno les juro que el atraso también tiene explicación…he tenido mil(exageración ¬¬) pruebas en el colegio que no me dejaba ni siquiera un rato para relajarme en el computador y poder escribir algo!...bueno y eso._

_PD: dejen reviews!_

_Namarië! _

_**´¨) **_

_**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨) **_

**_(¸.·´ (¸.· ¤ O.o.º¨Morniësangwa._**


	11. El Camino yLegolas

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap11: El Camino y… Legolas**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **ajajajaja todo se verá! Siii me encanta, creo que un poco de celos no estaría nada de mal y eso por ahora, te dejo con el nuevo cap, y sorry por retrasarme! Ojalá que te guste este cap.

Que estés bien un beso. Namarië.

**NaNi: **Miralaaaa! Ia toi un pokito apuraa entonce por eso no te contesto bien…ojalá te guste el final de este cap…es un poco romántico

Wenuu ke ti bm …adioOZ Namarië

**Eleonor:** hola! Gracias por empezar a leer mi fic! Y que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este cap. Nuevo

Un beso, Namarië!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"pisad con prudencia, hay piedras sueltas en el camino" dijo Merry mientras salían. Reconocieron lo que antes fue el camino a las puertas de Orthanc y por ahí avanzaron para ir al encuentro con Gandalf y los otros.

"Bárbol y yo hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante y hemos hecho algunos planes" dijo Gandalf "y todos hemos gozado de un merecido descanso. Ahora me parece que tenemos que ponernos nuevamente en marcha, espero que ustedes también hayáis descansado."

"sí" respondió Merry "y además hemos oído una historia que no esperábamos" dijo sonriendo de lado y luego mirando a Minyamir

"me parece bien" dijo Gandalf "antes de partir me queda algo pendiente: una visita a Saruman. Aquellos de vosotros que lo deseen, pueden venir conmigo, pero cuidado! Nada de bromas! Éste no es el momento" dijo mirando a Merry, Pippin y a Minyamir, a esta la miró con cara de reproche, pero luego le sonrió.

"mejor será ir a buscar los caballos" dijo Minyamir como si nada estirando los brazos, los demás la miraron con cara de _que le pasa_ "que me miran así! Ahora que hice!" preguntó casi de inmediato.

"tú, piensas ir a ver a Saruman?" le preguntó Legolas como si se tratara de la muerte

"no, a mi abuelita que vive en la esquina, y piensas que me quedaría?" le respondió como lo mas obvio del mundo

"Gandalf, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlos y los hobbits tampoco" esta vez fue Theóden quien habló

"Señor de la Marca, yo no le he faltado el respeto y pido lo mismo" le dijo un poco enojada "Gandalf di algo!" le dijo como una niña chica que tiene maña

"no hay de que preocuparse Théoden y Legolas, ellos estarán bien" les dijo Gandalf, el mago lo tenía mas que claro, además si ella quería ir, aunque vinieran los ocho Artar en persona a decirle que no, ella iría igual, así que no había como decirle que no.

"bien" dijo Minyamir "voy a buscar los caballos" dijo de nuevo en tono tranquilo relajado, sin olvidar la sonrisa triunfante que le dedicó a Legolas.

"yo te acompaño" dijo Aragorn que ni se había movido ni tratado de hablar. Los dos se alejaron del grupo en busca de los caballos. Ya estaban lejos de los demás y Aragorn habló: "te gusta fastidiar a Legolas, no es cierto?"

"aaa? No, él empieza primero, y no me voy a quedar callada" le respondió, Aragorn sonrió y Minyamir agachó la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, los dos regresaron con los tres caballos.

"bueno, vamos?" dijo Minyamir con una sonrisa

"si, ya es tiempo de ir en busca de Saruman" dijo Gandalf mirando la torre que se elevaba imponente

"yo quiero ver si se parece a ti, Gandalf" dijo Gimli de repente

"Saruman puede mostrarse parecido a mí ante tus ojos" volviendo su cabeza para mirara al enano "si conviene a sus designios. Bueno ya veremos, tal vez ni siquiera se presente, vamos será mejor" subiendo la cabeza "cuidado con su voz, es engañosa y os puede hechizar" dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos.

Llegaron a las puertas de Orthanc, ante ellas se alzaba una escalera de veintisiete escalones y al terminar, se encontraba la única entrada hacia la torre. Sobre ella se alzaba un balcón con una ventana cerrada.

Al pie de la escalera Gandalf y el rey se apearon de los caballos y el mago dijo:

"yo subiré" dijo decidido.

"yo subiré contigo" le respondió el rey que se encontraba a su lado

"como quieras. Aragorn irá conmigo, los demás se quedaran a cuidar" dijo Gandalf dándose vuelta para comenzar a subir la escalera, pero antes que pudiera pisar un escalón fue interrumpido.

"No!" protestó Gimli "Legolas y yo también queremos ver las cosas mas de cerca, además somos los únicos de nuestras razas que está presente"

"oh si, muchas gracias" dijo Minyamir como si nadie la escuchara

"lo siento emmm…Minyamir también quiere ir" dijo finalmente tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas, esta solo rodó los ojos y bajándose de un salto del caballo en tres segundos estaba a un lado de Gandalf mirándolo con cara de muchas ansias.

"venid entonces" no dijo nada mas y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entonces se detuvo frente a las puertas de la torre y con su vara golpeó provocando un sonido cavernoso. "Saruman, Saruman!" gritó, pero no hubo respuesta "Saruman, sal!" gritó con voz tronante e impetuosa. Durante otro rato no hubo respuesta alguna. Al cabo los postigos de la ventana de arriba se abrieron pero nadie salio.

"¿quién es? ¿Qué desea?" dijo una voz que provenía de adentro. Théoden se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz.

"conozco esa voz, y maldigo el día en que la oí por primera vez"

"ve en busca de Saruman, Grima Lengua de Serpiente! Y no nos hagas perder el tiempo" le dijo Gandalf.

De improviso la ventana volvió a cerrarse, de un momento a otro volvió a hablar otra voz, pero esta era suave y melodiosa, casi como una canción que todos querían escuchar.

"y bien" preguntó con dulzura "¿Por qué habéis venido a turbar mi reposo ¿acaso no me vais a conceder la paz ni de día ni de noche?" todos miraban la figura del anciano atónitos, era la figura y la cara de un viejo fatigado que los miraba con ternura, y era como si ellos fueran a interrumpir su descanso de los últimos días de su vida. La capa del viejo era tan asombrosa como su voz, cambiaba de color según donde se mirara o cuando se movía el viejo.

"parecido y a la vez diferente" murmuro Gimli sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

"a algunos de vosotros los conozco de nombre y a otros demasiado bien, como Gandalf, demasiado como para abrigar alguna esperanza de que haya venido aquí en busca de mi consejo. Pero a ti, Théoden noble hijo de la Casa de Eorl, oh! Por que no has venido antes en la calidad de un amigo, oh! Digno hijo de Théngel el Tres Veces Famoso ¿será ya demasiado tarde? Las injurias que has tenido que pasar, de algunas yo responsable, ay! Aún quisiera salvarte de la ruina que caerá inexorable sobre ti, solo yo puedo ayudarte ahora." Théoden quiso contestarle, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca. Miró primero a Saruman en el balcón y luego bajó la vista para ver a Gandalf a su lado, este no se inmutó. Primero los jinetes se agitaron en aprobación con las palabras de Saruman, pero luego estos también callaron como bajo los efectos de algún sortilegio. Gandalf pensaba en las palabras justas y hermosas de Saruman, y una sombra oscureció su corazón, una sombra de un gran peligro. Minyamir percibió su miedo.

"puras habladurías" dijo esta mientras se miraba las uñas de una mano, parecía como si se tomara todo esto a la ligera pero la verdad es que estaba tan o mas nerviosa que Gandalf.

"eso es, puras habladurías" repitió en un gruñido Gimli "en tu lengua la ayuda es señal de ruina y salvación significa asesinato, eso es claro como el agua. Y nosotros no hemos venido aquí a mendigar favores." Concluyó. Saruman miró con desprecio a Minyamir por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Gimli.

"paz!" esta vez su voz no sonó tan suave "todavía no me dirijo a ti Gimli hijo de Gloin. Tú casa esta lejos y poco te incumben los problemas de este país y te has visto envueltos en ellos no por tu voluntad, y no voy a reprocharte este discurso, uno muy valiente sin duda alguna. Pero te lo ruego, permíteme hablar primero con el rey de Rohan, mi vecino y amigo en otros tiempos.

"entonces ¿que dices rey Théoden ¿quieres la paz y la sabiduría que pueda brindarte y toda mi ayuda adquirida a lo largo de muchos años fatigosos ¿quieres que luchemos juntos contra estos días infaustos reparando nuestros daños, para que en un futuro estas tierras puedan reverdecer y crecer mas hermosas que nunca?"

Théoden no dijo nada. Eomer habló.

"Escuchadme señor" dijo "el peligro de que tanto se nos a advertido está aquí. Con esas mismas palabras le hablaría el lobo a los cazadores que lo han acorralado ¿Qué ayuda puede ofreceros, en verdad?"

"si debemos hablar sobre lenguas perjudiciales ¿Qué decir de la tuya?" la cólera en la voz de Saruman fue visible para todos esta vez "pero seamos justos, Eomer hijo de Eomund" prosiguió, con la voz dulce otra vez "a cada unos sus meritos, tu has demostrado tus habilidades en el campo de batalla y conquistaste altos honores. Mata a aquellos que tu señor llama sus enemigos y conténtate con eso. Tal vez si algún día llegas a ser rey sabaras que un monarca debe elegir con mucho cuidado sus amigos. La amistad de Saruman y el poderío de Orthanc no pueden ser rechazados a la ligera. Habéis ganado una batalla pero no la guerra. Pero mi buen señor de Rohan" dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose al rey Théoden "¿Queréis que entre nosotros haya paz y concordancia? A nosotros nos toca decidirlo.

"Quiero que haya paz" dijo Théoden con esfuerzo. Algunos jinetes gritaron de júbilo, Minyamir miró hacia atrás con cara de asesina, los jinetes callaron cuando Théoden levanto la mano "si, quiero paz" dijo ahora con voz clara "y solo la tendremos cuando tú y tus obras hayan desaparecido, y junto con las obras de tu amo a quien piensas entregarnos. Eres un embustero, Saruman, me tiendes la mano y yo solo veo un dedo de la guerra de Mordor. Cuando te vea colgado de la horca haré la paz contigo. Búscate a otros para chantajear y he hablado en nombre de la Casa de Eorl." Minyamir aplaudió suavemente felicitando las palabras de Théoden, pero pronto sintió la mano reprochadora de la ley (Gandalf). Los jinetes miraban a su rey estupefactos, comos si despertaran de un sueño. Por un momento Saruman no pudo disimular la cólera.

"Viejo chocho!" y todos se estremecieron ante aquella horripilante transformación "¿Qué es la casa de Eorl si no más que refugio para ladrones, mientras la prole se arrastra como perros? Demasiado tiempo se han salvado de la horca, pero el nudo ya está demasiado apretado. ¡Colgaos, si así lo queréis!" La voz cambiaba a medida que Saruman lograba dominarse "no se porque he tenido la paciencia de hablar contigo. No te necesito ni a ti ni a tu pandilla de cabalgadores. Te he vuelto a ofrecer un puesto más alto que tus meritos y tu inteligencia. Y tú me respondes con fanfarronadas. Que así sea. ¡Vuelve a tu choza!." Le dijo a Théoden, cambiando por completo.

"oye, deberías ordenar tus ideas" dijo Minyamir provocando que todos la miraran, sobre todo Saruman que la miraba con cara de 'quien eres tu' "AAu! Que hice?" le preguntó a Gandalf que la acababa de pellizcar, Gandalf rodó los ojos. Saruman retomó su postura con un poco de duda al principio.

"tú Gandalf! ¿Cómo puedes soportar semejante compañía? Porque tu eres orgulloso, y no sin razón, ya que tienes el espíritu noble y ojos capaces de ver más allá de lo profundo y lo lejano. ¿ni aun ahora quieres mi consejo?" le dijo Saruman. Gandalf quitó los ojos de Minyamir y volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Qué puedes decirme que no me hayas dicho antes en nuestro último encuentro.¿o tienes cosas de las que retractarte?" preguntó Gandalf. Saruman tardó en responder.

"¿retractarme dices? Intenté aconsejarte, pero tú no escuchabas. Eres orgulloso y no te gusta que te den consejos, teniendo como tienes tu propia sabiduría. Pero te equivocaste. En mi deseo de persuadirte temo haber perdido la paciencia; y lo lamento de veras. Por que nunca he tenido hacia ti malos sentimiento, ni los tengo ahora, aunque hayas vuelto en compañía de gente violente e ignorante. ¿Acaso no somos miembro de una alta y antigua orden en la Tierra Media? Nuestra amistad sería más provechosa para ambos. ¡Lleguemos a un acuerdo entre nosotros y olvidemos a esta gente inferior!" a Minyamir le pasaban muchos pensamientos por la cabeza, no los decía pero se le notaban en su mirada, y pensaba algo así como: _amistad? De quien? Será amigo del perro!...quee! inferior tu vieja, maldito mago de esquina, haciendo trucos baratos comprados en cualquier feria!._Y sus pensamientos iban aumentando mientras Saruman hablaba. "Por lo que estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y recibirte ¿no quieres subir?" Minyamir no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De pronto Gandalf echó a reír.

"Saruman! Saruman!" dijo sin dejar de reír "Saruman, te has equivocado de trabajo en la vida. Tendrías que haber sido bufón de algún rey y te hubiera ido muy bien. ¡hay pobre de mi!" hizo una pausa dejando de reír, mientras Minyamir pensaba en el humor de Gandalf. "¿un entendimiento entre los dos? Por eso nunca llegaste a entenderme, y nunca lo vas a hacer, por desgracia yo te entiendo demasiado bien. La última vez que estuve aquí eras el carcelero de Mordor y ahí ibas a enviarme. No, el "visitante" que escapó por el techo lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a entrar por la puerta. Pero, Saruman, ¿Porqué no bajas tu? Isengard ha resultado menos fuerte de lo que te imaginabas y así resultará con muchas otras cosas que crees sólidas. Deberías alejarte de Orthanc un tiempo, tal vez dedicarte a otra cosa. ¿Por qué no bajas?" dijo Gandalf con tono calmado. Minyamir miraba triunfante a Saruman. A este una sombra le pasó por la mirada un momento. Y en ese momento todos vieron por un instante la mente confusa de él, a quien le repugnaba la idea de quedarse en su refugio pero al mismo tiempo no quería abandonarlo. Titubeó un segundo y todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Luego habló.

"¿si quiero bajar?" preguntó burlón "¿acaso un hombre como yo baja a la altura de ladrones como ustedes? Te oigo perfectamente de aquí arriba, no soy tonto y no confío en ti Gandalf, los demonios salvajes están cerca, yo no los veo pero esperan el momento que yo baje para que tu les des las ordenes y me ataquen" respondió Saruman. Minyamir no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto era igual, no, más ridículo de lo que había dicho antes 'y este que se fumo? En verdad tiene mucha imaginación, y con la imaginación que tiene podría inventar una película y seguro que gana el Oscar'.

"los traidores siempre desconfían" respondió Gandalf con cansancio "pero no deseo matarte, ni lastimarte, como bien lo sabría si en verdad me conocieras. Te doy una última oportunidad, puedes irte de Orthanc en total libertad, si lo deseas." Terminó de decir Gandalf, y Saruman formo una sonrisa falsa.

"esto me suena bien" respondió con ironía "típico de ti Gandalf; tan generoso siempre. Es obvio que mi partida te convendría, pero dime una cosa ¿Porqué yo querría partir ¿y que significa eso de "total libertad?"

"los motivos para partir, puedes verlos desde donde estás" le respondió Gandalf "de tus vecinos has hecho enemigos, y acabas de traicionar a tu amo, o por lo menos lo intentaste. Pero cuando yo digo "en total libertad" quiere decir total libertad, sin condiciones, solo que antes de partir deberás dejarme la llave de Orthanc y tu bastón, y se te devolverá un día si lo mereces" le dijo tranquilamente. La rabia de Saruman se hizo presente y una luz brilló en los ojos de él.

"un día" Saruman levantó la voz haciendo que terminara en un alarido "cuando también te apoderes de las llaves de Barad-dûr, supongo, y las coronas de los siete reyes y las varas de los cinco magos; cuando te hayas comprado un par de botas mas grande de las que calzas ahora. Un plan modesto. No creo que necesites mi ayuda. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡No seas tonto! Siguieres pactar conmigo, vete y vuelve cuando hayas recobrado la conciencia, y en mejor compañía. ¿A eso llamas aliados? Hombres a caballo y…una mujer? Nunca lo creí de ti Gandalf" a Minyamir se le puso roja la cara de rabia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Gandalf le había hecho señas a Aragorn para que la sostuviera y le tapara la boca, era una tarea difícil, la chica se movía mucho y sin querer le pegaba patadas y combos al pobre montaraz. Saruman habló otra vez "¡Buenos días!" dijo por último en despedida y se dio vuelta y se marchó.

"¡Vuelve Saruman!" gritó Gandalf en voz autoritaria, y, como arrastrado contra su voluntad, Saruman dio media vuelta para asomarse por el balcón "no te he dado permiso para retirarte. No he terminado aún. No eres más que un tonto, Saruman, y aun así inspiras lastima. Te di la oportunidad de que dejaras de lado la locura y ayudaras en algo, pero si quieres quedarte, adelante, mas te lo advierto, no te será fácil salir, a menos que las sombras del Este se extiendan y vengan para llevarte" dijo, haciendo que su voz creciera mas en autoridad y potencia "¡mírame! No soy Gandalf el gris a quien tú traicionaste, soy Gandalf el blanco que regresó de la muerte, ahora tú no tienes color y yo te expulso de la Orden" levantó la mano y con voz clara y fría dijo: "Saruman, tu vara está rota" se oyó un crujido y la vara de Saruman se partió en dos. Saruman retrocedió con un grito y huyó. En ese momento un objeto pesado cayó de pisos mas arriba, primero dio con el balcón haciendo que se rompiera, pero al cristal no le pasó nada, pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Gandalf y cayó al suelo, rodó por los escalones hacia abajo cayendo a una posa de agua. Pippin corrió y la recogió.

"¡Canalla y asesino!" Gritó Eomer. Gandalf no se movió

"no creo que haya sido él" dijo Gandalf "fue arrojado de pisos mas arriba. Un tiro de despedida de Maese Lengua de Serpiente, pero falló." Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba

"tal vez por que no sabía a quien odiaba mas, si a ti o a Saruman" le dijo Aragorn, Gandalf se dio vuelta y vio que todavía tenía a Minyamir sujeta.

"si quieres puedes soltarla" le dijo Gandalf y Minyamir abrió los ojos sorprendida '_si quieres! Y este que se cree!' _Aragorn la soltó, y para sorpresa de todos Minyamir se fue encima de Aragorn tirándolo al piso para comenzar a pegarle, pero él en un rápido movimiento y adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, le sujetó las manos.

"¡Suéltame!" le gritó forcejeando

"si te suelto, me pegas" respondió Aragorn como si fuera obvio (y no lo era?)

"como adivinaste" dijo en tono de burla, Gandalf se acercó

"ok, fue suficiente" dijo con autoridad. Aragorn soltó a Minyamir y ella se paró rápidamente como soldado. Gandalf se volvió rápidamente y gritó: "aquí muchacho, yo llevaré eso" bajando las escaleras al encuentro del hobbit, le sacó de las manos la esfera envolviéndolo en los pliegues de su capa "yo me ocuparé" dijo "no es un objeto que Saruman hubiera elegido para arrojar"

"pero sin duda podría arrojar otras cosas" dijo Gimli que se acercaba "si la conversación a terminado será mejor ponernos donde no nos lleguen las piedras"

"Ha terminado" dijo Gandalf. Y se fueron. "ahora buscaré a Bárbol, tengo que contárselo todo"

"se lo habrá imaginado" dijo Merry "no pudo haber terminado de otra forma"

"si es verdad" le respondió Gandalf "ahora Saruman vivirá aterrorizado por las sombras de Mordor y Sauron, si su poder llagara hasta aquí, no me imagino que pasará con él"

"pero y si Sauron pierde ¿Qué le harás a Saruman?" preguntó Merry

"claro que perderá" dijo Minyamir muy alegre, que había escuchado la conversación. Luego se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, la mirada de Gandalf la acosaba. "ok, yo no he dicho nada" y se puso a silbar y a mirar a otras partes haciendo como si nada, Gandalf volvió a la conversación.

"No, no le haré nada. Solo es una lastima que cosas que fueron buenas en esa torre vayan a perecer. ¡Como son las vueltas del destino!" volvieron a las ruinas y Bárbol y otros Ents se asomaron. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas y Minyamir los miraban perplejos. "he aquí a cuatro de mis compañeros" dijo Gandalf, los nombro unos por uno. Minyamir al ver a los Ents, tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia, escuchó como Legolas hablaba con Bárbol, su conversación era algo aburrida así que fue donde su caballo a buscar algo de comer, tanto alboroto le había causado hambre y ella no había comido nada desde entonces.

Se despidieron de los Ents y se disponían a partir, esperaban a Gandalf que todavía hablaba algo con Bárbol.

El sol desaparecía detrás del brazo occidental de las montañas cuando salieron de Isengard. Gandalf llevaba a Merry, Mientras que Minyamir y Aragorn se turnaban con Pippin. Como Gandalf había decidido llevar a Merry, no había quien le discutiera, pero nadie se había ofrecido a llevar a Pippin, aún, Minyamir y Aragorn saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo para ofrecerse, y tuvieron una gran discusión, Gandalf arregló que sería por turno, así que estuvieron todo el camino juntos echándose miradas de recelo.

"¿Tu crees que descansaremos esta noche?" le pregunto Pippin a Minyamir que en ese momento iba en sus faldas.

"si lo conociera solo del tiempo que llevo aquí, te diría que no, pero no te preocupes, antes de media noche estaremos descansando" le respondió Minyamir

"yo no me fiaría tanto de una mujer, Pippin" dijo Aragorn, solo para molestar a la chica

"y tu que sabes, copia de montaraz barato" respondió casi al instante "apuesta 100 dólares a que digo la verdad" le dijo muy segura

"¿Qué son dólares?" preguntó Pippin, haciendo que Minyamir tuviera que pensar en algo más para apostar.

"mmmm, entonces apuesto mi arco a que estamos acampando antes de media noche"

"hecho!" gritó Aragorn "me veré muy bien con un arco de Lórien, ¿no crees Pippin?"

"espera, ¿y si yo gano?" preguntó Minyamir

"te doy a Andúril" respondió muy seguro

"es broma!" dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos "no, no lo acepto apuesta otra cosa" dijo seria

"no, soy un hombre de palabra, a demás te lo digo, no acamparemos esta noche"

"vas a perder!" le dijo Minyamir, pero Aragorn estaba muy confiado

"no digo que vayas a perder, pero y si gana, te quedaras sin Andúril" le dijo Pippin

"si! No, no lo acepto, como lo harás con los espectros!" Aragorn y Pippin la miraron con una ceja levantada, Legolas y Gimli que iban dos pasos delante de ellos se dieron vuelta mirarla, y Gandalf que estaba en diagonal a la izquierda, la reprochó con la mirada, y esta vez estaba enojado de verdad. A la pobre no se le ocurría nada que decir 'que digo, que digo. Maldición a mi se me ocurre abrir la boca. _Gandalf! Ayudame!_' pensó, metiéndose en la mente del mago.

'_es tu problema Minyamir, y no te metas en mi mente, cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir'_ respondió enojado y dando por terminada la conversación.

'ay! Valar ayúdenme!' "o sea lo digo por que a mi me dan miedo los fantasmas" dando un suspiro al final

"pero eres un elfo, y los elfos no le tienen miedo a los espíritus o espectros o fantasmas, como les quieras llamar" le dijo Legolas con duda y sintió un '_CALLATE'_ en su mente y abrió los ojos sobresaltado "bueno pero hay excepciones, como siempre" dijo por último y se dio vuelta.

"Bueno no importa, lo que te digo es que no apuestes tu espada" volvió a decir Minyamir. En toda la discusión se había echo muy tarde, y solo faltaban dos horas para la media noche. Antes de que Aragorn pudiera responder Gandalf le habló

"Hazle caso a la chica" dijo dirigiéndose a Aragorn, luego habló para todos "nos desviaremos del camino principal hacia el oeste, ahí hay un valle donde podremos descansar esta noche" todos suspiraron de alivio. Mientras que Minyamir le dedicaba una mirada de triunfo a Aragorn.

"ahora, quieres pasarme "mi" espada" dijo la chica, Aragorn empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón de Andúril "oye era broma" pero seguía haciéndolo "no escuchaste, era broma" Aragorn solo la miraba cuando esta hablaba "oye! Se te pudrió la neurona o que! Te dije que no es enserio!" Aragorn solo le extendió la espada "no la tomaré"

"entonces la dejaré caer" le respondió él con media sonrisa

"oh no, no lo harás" dijo mirando la espada

"si lo haré"

"no lo harás"

"¿no la tomarás?" la chica solo negó con la cabeza "bueno" dijo eso y la dejó caer. Minyamir creyó que le daría un ataque o algo así, sin pensarlo dos veces, le pasó el hobbit a Aragorn, con fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se bajó del caballo de un salto, fue a buscar a Andúril y regreso, cuando se estaba subiendo al caballo no se olvidó de 'sin querer' pegarle con la espada en la cabeza a Aragorn.

"Ooh! Lo siento, fue sin querer" como sabía que no iba a recibir la espada, se amarró el cinturón y se quedó con ella.

"Ustedes dos pelean demasiado" les dijo Legolas que se daba vuelta con una sonrisa

"Si" dijo Gimli "parecen marido y mujer" a Legolas se le fue la sonrisa de la boca y Minyamir comenzó a reír.

"Me encantaría saber que diría mi prima sobre eso" dijo sin terminar de reírse

"¿Tu prima?" le preguntó dudoso Aragorn

"Si, mi prima Arwen" dijo Minyamir "O que ¿ya se les olvidó? Bueno no importa" dando por terminada la conversación. "¿Cuántos días faltarán…?" dijo para ella y contando con los dedos.

"¿Cuántos días faltarán para que?" preguntó Aragorn

"Oye! Muérete de viejo y no sapo, metiche!" le respondió Minyamir sacándole la lengua

"Que dices, bruja!" dijo Aragorn para hacer enojar a la chica.

"Bruja tu abuela!" diciendo esto se adelantó y se fue a "conversar" con Legolas y Gimli.

"Hagan como si estuviéramos hablando" les dijo ella en voz baja, los dos la miraron con caras de duda "solo háganlo, no mejor, ríanse" se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a reír de una manera muy falsa. Minyamir veía su perdición.

"No me engañas" le dijo Aragorn de atrás, Legolas y Gimli comenzaron a reír de lo que había dicho Aragorn. Minyamir se enfureció

"Grupo de buenos para nada! Me iré con gente inteligente" Minyamir se adelantó unos dos o tres caballos hasta donde se encontraba Eomer, a él le dio gran gusto verla.

"Hola señor Eomer" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lady Minyamir, que gusto tenerla cerca" le respondió. Minyamir sonrió y le dijo.

"Cuantas veces le he pedido que no me trate así, en verdad no estoy acostumbrada en ocasiones así, prefiero algo más informal, por que aquí todos somos amigos, no? Así que solo dígame Minyamir"

"supongo que no las suficientes veces, pero si lo dice de esa forma, la llamaré por su nombre, es un honor que me considere su amigo, Minyamir"

"Así esta mejor, mucho mejor" respondió con una sonrisa. Un poco mas atrás unas orejas elficas escuchaban atentamente.

"Que fue lo que dijo" le preguntó un inquieto Gimli

"Le permitió llamarla por su nombre, ¿Puedes creerlo?" le dijo Legolas como si fuera para morirse "No ha hablado con él ni siquiera tres veces" decía con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal. Gimli y Aragorn que ahora iba a su lado rieron.

"Alguien está celoso" le dijo Gimli en tono musical. Legolas frunció el ceño.

"Celosos yo? De quien por favor!" les dijo irguiéndose.

"Alguien está celosos! Alguien está celoso!" ahora Aragorn también cantaba, solo que ahora se escuchaba mucho mas fuerte.

"Cállense, los van a oír, shhh!" al ver que no se callaban bajó la cabeza negando con ella. Un poco mas adelante Minyamir pudo escuchar lo que Aragorn y Gimli estaban "cantando", miró hacia atrás y vio que los cantaban con mucha alegría mientras que Legolas estaba con la cabeza gacha y que de pronto les decía "los voy a matar si no se callan" Minyamir solo sonrió y sintió como le ardía la cara.

"Se encuentra bien Minyamir, está un poco roja, podría enfermarse" le preguntó Eomer preocupado

"No, estoy bien gracias, sabes lo que creo, creo que deberían poner mujeres en los ejércitos 'así no me sentiría tan sola y aburrida', no le parece?

"Creo que es algo imposible, las mujeres no están echas para pelear, sin ofender, pero como se dice, las mujeres son el sexo débil, y que entren a un ejército, no, no lo creo" respondió respetuosamente. Minyamir primero rió y le dijo:

"ya quisiera ver a un hombre dando a luz a un hijo, se mueren" dijo sonriendo

"¿Por qué, usted a tenido hijos?" dijo con algo de decepción en la voz, Minyamir rió de nuevo, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

"No, solo soy una niña, o yo me considero una niña por lo menos, soy muy joven para casarme y tener hijos, aunque me encantaría"

"Entonces, ¿Ni siquiera está comprometida?" le preguntó, Minyamir volvió a reír.

"Claro que no, o eso creo" Minyamir vio la cara que puso Eomer a su lado y sonrió "no, no lo estoy" así siguieron conversando y en eso llegaron al valle del que hablaba Gandalf, todos comenzaron a armar un pequeño campamento, encendieron fogatas y algunos levantaron tiendas, Gandalf y los demás dormirían a la intemperie a demás así estarían más alerta si algo llegara a ocurrir. Cuando se disponían a dormir, Minyamir se acercó a Pippin.

"¿me podrías acompañar un rato?" preguntando retóricamente. El hobbit se paró y acompañó a Minyamir a sentarse un poco alejados.

"¿que es lo que ocurre?" preguntó asustado el hobbit, Minyamir puso cara de seria y le dijo:

"es solo que…" partió con voz grave "…deberías…verte tu cara en este minuto!" Minyamir explotó en carcajadas, haciendo que a Pippin casi le diera un infarto del susto.

"como haces eso! pensé que era algo grave" como los hobbit no se toman nada a pecho, él también comenzó a reír.

"Grave no es, pero si importante, quiero decirte algo, lo que te voy a decir es solo un consejo y no una orden, quiero que tomes mucha conciencia de las cosas que haces, y de lo que vayas a hacer, que lo pienses muy bien y con mucha calma." Pippin no sabía que decir.

"¿Por que me dices eso?" le preguntó con voz de niño pequeño que acaban de regañar. Minyamir rió.

"No te pongas así, es solo un consejo para que lo tomes en cuanta, está bien ahora anda a dormir, pero a dormir, esta bien?"

"Sip" contestó Pippin y se fue a lo que tenía por cama, eran hojas de helechos puestas en forma de colchón, o eso intentaron.

Minyamir se quedó con la vista fija en una fogata, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy día y no dejaba de regañarse a si misa por todas las veces que metió la pata. Y otra cosa le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero esto no lo recordaba con enojo ni con duda, si no mas bien con felicidad, le gustaba lo que había escuchado y visto, y no quería dejar ese pensamiento, al ver visto a Aragorn y Gimli molestar a Legolas de esa forma, Minyamir no sabía por que, pero se sentía bien y al recordar esto sentía como su cara ardía y como unas pequeñas mariposas le revoloteaban en el estómago.

En otro lado del campamento se encontraban Aragorn y Legolas hablando.

"Legolas, te quiero hacer una pregunta" Legolas solo miró a su amigo y asintió "¿Tu conocías antes a Minyamir verdad?" Legolas se quedó pasmado con la pregunta, pero ¿Cómo se lo ocultaría a su amigo? No, se lo diría, tal vez no todo.

"Si, si la conocía" le respondió pensativo.

"Y como era ella antes" le volvió a preguntar Aragorn.

"Igual que ahora, igual de linda, su humor era el mismo, solo hay una diferencia…" el elfo parecía estar hablando para si mismo, y de hecho no se daba cuenta de lo que decía "…antes me quería y yo a ella" de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya no podría volver atrás, Aragorn lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. "yo no he dicha nada de esto"

"Si está bien, pero entonces quieres decir, que tu y Minyamir antes…" no pudo terminar la frase por que Legolas lo interrumpió.

"Sí, estábamos juntos, pero eso ya no importa, Minyamir no parece acordarse, y además cada vez que puede va con Eomer, y a él le gusta, se le nota a kilómetros." Dijo un poco fastidiado.

"Puede ser que le guste, pero no significa que a ella también le guste, además ella todavía no recuerda todo, tal vez deberías ayudarla a recordar" le dijo poniendo una sonrisa y dándole un codazo. "ven, vamos" le dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto. Había visto que Minyamir estaba sola, y ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha (el plan que se le había ocurrido en ese mismo instante). Caminaron hacia donde estaba Minyamir, se la veía muy pensativa mientras miraba las llamas de la hoguera.

"¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?" preguntó Aragorn. Legolas no decía nada y su cara tampoco expresaba mucho.

"Ay, no los sentí llegar, creo que estaba muy concentrada pensando en…" Minyamir se acordó en que estaba pensando y se puso roja, y para que no se le notara bajó la cabeza "…bueno que importa en que pensaba" les dijo subiendo la cabeza y dedicándoles una sonrisa pasiva.

"Vamos, dinos que te tenía así" le dijo Aragorn

"ya te dije Aragorn, muerte de viejo y no de sapo ¬¬" respondió la chica

"Está bien, ¿Pero podemos sentarnos?" Minyamir miró a Aragorn incrédula por su estúpida pregunta.

"No, está reservado, ¿no ves el cartel que dice: Aragorn y Legolas no se pueden sentar en un espacio libre de la Tierra Media? Sí no lo ves, en verdad eres ciego" dijo Minyamir en respuesta. Aragorn y Legolas rieron y luego se sentaron. Se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Aragorn habló.

"Minyamir, háblanos sobre tu pasado" Legolas lo miró diciéndole ¿_no crees que eres un poco obvio?_ Aragorn se encogió de hombros.

"Mi pasado, cual de todos haha no, es broma, si te entiendo, a ver, pero dime, ¿que quieres saber?"

"No sé, por ejemplo" Aragorn pensó unos segundos y luego habló "a quien conocías por ejemplo" Legolas se aclaró la garganta cínicamente para tratar de decirle a Aragorn que no siguiera.

"De aquí, por ejemplo como tu dices, es difícil decirlo, son todos humanos, y dudo que alguno existiera cuando yo me fui, tal vez te conocía a ti, eres muy viejo no me sorprendería que tuvieras unos cien años o tal vez más, tu vejez se hace presente, pobre de mi prima" le dijo riendo, Legolas también reía y Aragorn la miraba con cara de asesino. "es broma, a Gandalf, de el me acuerdo iba a Rivendel con frecuencia en ese tiempo, sabes de que me acuerdo, de que mi padre y hermanos vivían en Númenor, pero yo nunca me quise ir, por que en Tierra Media lo pasaba bien, y viajaba, todo el tiempo estaba viajando, no me acuerdo donde, y algo, si algo me ataba a Tierra Media que por esa razón nunca me fui" Aragorn sonrió y disimuladamente miró a Legolas "tal vez, si puede ser, tal vez tenía un hijo" Legolas comenzó a toser, se había ahogado accidentalmente con su propia saliva "y por eso siempre extraño a alguien, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo Aragorn? Legolas, estas bien?" preguntó la chica, viendo como Legolas todavía tosía, y Aragorn por alguna razón desconocida para ella, estaba riendo. "oye no te rías de él, pobrecito, no vez que se está muriendo, a ver…" Minyamir se paró y fue donde Legolas, se puso detrás de él y le dijo "ven levanta los brazos" ella se los sostuvo por unos segundos y Legolas como por arte de magia dejó de toser. La chica volvió a donde estaba antes y cuando estaba pasando cerca de Aragorn, con los nudillos le pegó levemente en la cabeza, por que este todavía reía "tonto, a ver si se te quita lo estúpido y te dejas de burlar de la gente" Aragorn, todavía con una mano en la cabeza, le preguntó:

"¿Y quien sería el padre de ese hijo?" poniendo una sonrisa. Minyamir enrojeció.

"tercera vez, muérete de viejo y no de sapo, aunque para morirte de viejo te queda poco, si no fuera elfa, podría decir que eres mi abuelo, o tal vez el abuelo de mi abuelo" Legolas reía por los comentarios de la chica. Luego miro a Aragorn y supo que vendría la venganza, así que antes de que pudiera decir algo, habló.

"bueno yo creo que me iré a dormir, a sido un día muy pesado y mañana partimos a primera hora, buenas noches" se paró y se fue.

"buenas noches" dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa, esta vez fue Aragorn quien se aclaró la garganta. Cuando Legolas ya estaba lejos Minyamir habló "¿Que le pasa? No dijo ni una palabra"

"Está enamorado" lo dijo sin pensar.

"¡¿De quién!" preguntó en un alarido. Aragorn la miró asombrado. "quiero decir, ¿de quién?" esta vez su tono fue desinteresado, pero aún así se le notaba la impaciencia en su voz. Aragorn rió

"De una elfa, pero a quien le importa, verdad?" respondió Aragorn, haciendo que la chica perdiera la paciencia, pero no lo demostró, luego le vino un aire de tristeza y Aragorn comprendió que se había equivocado en elegir sus palabras. "Por que lo preguntas" esta vez su tono fue suave y casi paternal.

"No, no es nada, solo quería saber, es todo" Aragorn decidió que mejor sería dejarla sola, se levanto y le acarició la cabeza suavemente y dio media vuelta "Aragorn" llamó la chica haciendo que él se devolviera, se acuclilló a su lado esperando que preguntara o dijera lo que le iba a decir "Los años que yo estuve fuera, ¿Tu crees que son suficientes para olvidar a alguien y volver a querer a otra persona?" preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

"No, sobre todo si las personas se querían mucho" no dijo nada mas, y se fue. Minyamir se sintió feliz, aunque no sabía por que, lo que recordaba con Legolas era muy poco y en verdad no sabía si lo que pasó entre ellos era algo serio o solo había sido una aventura, no lo podía saber, sus recuerdos eran vagos, pero igual así se sintió feliz. En ese momento escuchó unos ruidos que venían por su espalda, Minyamir se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba, era Legolas yendo hacia ella, llego hasta donde estaba y Minyamir se paró quedando frente a frente con Legolas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Bien hasta aquí quede, oh si, lo sé, quieren matarme verdad? Ajajajajaja (risa malvada ¬¬). Está bien dejen reviews y tendrán el siguiente capitulo. Lo sé en este me demoré, pero no tanto como antes, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en este último tiempo, el colegio ya me está matando y recién es Mayo! Bueno que sea lo que los Valar quieran ._

_Apropósito, el próximo Sábado es mi cumpleaños! Como mi colegio es de sistema trimestral, la próxima semana son vacaciones para mi! Así que trataré de escribir para tener el próximo cap. Listo._

_Bien nos vemos, o mejor dicho, nos leemos pronto!_

_Namrië!_


	12. Casi besosLa compañía Gris¿Casi?

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap12: Casi besos…la Compañía Gris…¿Casi?**

**Por razones externas a mi, no podré contestar más sus reviews lo siento para las personas que leían el fic y esperaban mis respuestas.**

**Y gracias por leer y dejar reviews.**

Esfinge: me gustaría pedirle que me dijera donde puedo responder al review que me dejó ya que no lo puedo hacer aquí.

Por leer esto muchas gracias.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Minyamir escuchó unos ruidos que venían por su espalda, Minyamir se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba, era Legolas yendo hacia ella, llego hasta donde estaba y Minyamir se paró quedando frente a frente con Legolas. Sin decir una palabra se miraron por unos largos segundos que para Minyamir le parecieron la eternidad perdida en los ojos más lindos que antes pudo haber visto, con extrema cautela se fueron acercando el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro ni pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, nada pasaba por sus cabezas en ese momento, Legolas inclinó su cabeza para acercarse más a Minyamir, ella se puso en punta de pies apoyándose en el pecho de Legolas y el por su parte la sostenía de los brazos. Sus movimientos eran tímidos, nunca seguros de lo que estaban por hacer, pero Legolas se decidió y se acercó el pequeño centímetro que le faltaba para rozar con los labios de Minyamir luego volvió a retroceder un escaso milímetro por seguridad, ella cerró los ojos para no despertar del sueño que estaba teniendo y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó rozando nuevamente sus labios…Un grito desgarrador movió a todo el campamento y los sacó de su sueño, Minyamir volvió a colocar los pies sobre la tierra y no recordó haber estado más enojada que en ese momento.

-¡Así que ahí está el ladrón!- gritó Gandalf parándose de un salto y fue hacia donde había provenido el grito. Minyamir se alejó del lado de Legolas sin mirarlo y murmurando cosas como 'te matare Peregrin Tuk, ¿Por qué nadie escucha cuando les hablo? Si pusieran más atención a su alrededor…pero no tienen que meterse en problemas, no podrían quedarse en su casa y ya?...' Legolas dio un suspiro y miró el cielo, luego se alejó también para acercarse a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Gandalf echó su capa encima de la esfera y se hincó a ver el cuerpo tendido de Pippin, estaba rígido y con los ojos clavados al cielo -¿Qué daños se habrá causado a él y a nosotros?- Gandalf estaba tenso, algunos jamás lo habían visto así y por eso entró la preocupación en el campamento.

En eso y muy repentinamente el hobbit dio un grito y se sentó.

-¡No es para ti Saruman!- gritó con una voz seca apartándose de Gandalf –Mandaré a alguien que me lo traiga, solo di eso y nada más- luego trató de pararse y huir pero Gandalf lo sostuvo firmemente.

-Peregirn Tuk ¡Vuelve!- dijo Gandalf.

-Gandalf- dijo Pippin en un tono que era de exclamación y pregunta a la vez –Gandalf perdóname-

-¿Qué te perdone? Dime primero que hiciste- le respondió el mago.

-Yo…te saqué la esfera y la miré- empezó Pippin –y vi cosas, cosas horribles y yo quise escapar pero no pude. Y luego vino él y me preguntó cosas, me miraba fijamente y después, y…ya no recuerdo más.

-Me basta con eso- dijo Gandalf serio –y ¿Qué fue lo que viste y que dijiste?- Pippin no contestó, todos observaban en silencio la escena –¡Habla!- en voz baja comenzó a hablar nuevamente Pippin.

-Era de noche y había unas murallas altas, habían estrellas en el cielo y de vez en cuando desaparecía…por el vuelo de las criaturas aladas. En el cristal yo las veía como murciélagos que revoloteaban alrededor de la torre, creo que eran nueve y una bajó hacia mi y cada vez era más grande y más grande y tenía un…- cerró los ojos y se estremeció –ahí traté de huir pero no puede y cuando ya cubría todo el globo desapareció. Entonces vino 'el. No hablaban con palabras si no que me miraba y yo comprendía.

"¿De modo que has regresado? ¿Por qué no te presentase a informar durante tanto tiempo?

"yo no respondí. Él me miró de nuevo y me pregunto: ¿Quién eres? Tampoco respondí esta vez pero me insistía tanto que no lo puede evitar: un hobbit

"y fue como si recién ahí me hubiese mirado y se rió de mi con crueldad y traté de huir otra vez pero no me dejó y me dijo: pronto nos volveremos a ver y dile a Saruman que no es para él y dile que mandaré a alguien para que me lo traiga, solo di eso nada más ¿has entendido bien?. Entonces me miró con alegría perversa y sentí como si me cayera en pedazos…no! no! No puedo decir más-

-¡Miame!- le dijo Gandalf tomándolo de los hombros, luego se asomó la sombra de una sonrisa y le puso una mano en la cabeza –Está bien- dijo –no te ha hecho daño y tu no ocultas la mentira en tus ojos como temí, eres un tonto pero un tonto honesto. No lo olvides te has salvado, tu y todos tus amigos por la buena suerte y no podrás contar con ella una segunda vez. Si te hubiera interrogado más en ese momento, estoy seguro que le hubieras dicho todo cuanto sabes lo que hubiera significado la ruina para todos, pero estaba impaciente, no solo por que quería la información, te quería a ti cuanto antes ¡No tiembles! Si te dan ganas de entrometerte en asuntos de magos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias que te llevarán tus actos. ¡Bien! Ahora tranquilízate ¡te perdono! Las cosas pudieron haber sido peor.

Gandalf se levantó y tomó a Pippin delicadamente y lo llevó en el lugar donde dormían

-Acuéstate y duerme, si es que puedes Pippin- dijo Gandalf dejándolo en su "cama" –y si vuelves a sentir que te pican las manos de la tentación ¡Avísame! Esas cosas tienen cura. Ah! Y por cierto, no se te vuelva a ocurrir dejar una roca debajo de mi hombro, ahora os dejaré a los dos solos un momento.

Y con eso Gandalf volvió a donde estaban todos, junto a la piedra de Orthanc.

-Nos hemos salvado por un pelo- les dijo a todos.

-¿Cómo está Pippin?- preguntó Minyamir que estaba al lado de Aragorn.

-Creo que dentro de muy poco se le habrá pasado, los hobbits tienen una capacidad de recuperación extraordinaria y el recuerdo o el horror de las imágenes se le borrará muy pronto. Demasiado pronto, quizá- luego miró a Aragorn con una pregunta al filo de su boca -¿Quieres tú, Aragorn, llevar y custodiar la piedra de Orthanc? Es un trabajo peligroso.

-Peligroso es en verdad, pero no para todos- respondió Aragorn –Hay alguien que puede reclamarla como derecho propio, por que este, sin duda, es el Palantir de Orthanc del tesoro de Elendil traída aquí por los reyes de Gondor. Se aproxima mi hora. La llevare- así Gandlf le entregó la piedra de Orthanc a su verdadero dueño, y por ordenes estrictas de Gandalf todos debían guardar el secreto de quien llevaba la piedra y sobre todas las cosas nadie podría decirle a Pippin quien la tenía. También supieron como era que Isengard y Mordor se comunicaban.

-Extraños poderes tienen nuestros enemigos, y extrañas debilidades- dijo Théoden –pero como dice el antiguo proverbio: _el daño del mal suele volverse contra el propio mal._

-Y ha pasado muchas veces- respondió Gandalf y miró a Minyamir como referencia para si mismo, ya que nadie entendería, tal vez ella, si es que alguna vez lo escuchó cuando le hablaba –Mañana mismo partiré con Peregrin Tuk, será mejor para él-

-Yo me quedaré aquí con Eomer y diez de los jinetes- dijo Théoden –saldremos al amanecer y los demás escoltarán a Aragorn y podrán partir cuando lo crean conveniente-

-Está bien, como quieras- respondió Gandalf –pero no os demoréis mucho en llegar al refugio de la montaña, al Abismo de Helm-

En ese momento una sombra atravesó el cielo oscureciendo las estrellas y ocultando la luz de la luna. Varios de los jinetes que se dieron cuenta gritaron y levantaron las manos para protegerse la cabeza como de un golpe que cae del cielo. El pánico y un frío mortal se adueño del campamento. Con miedo alzaron los ojos y encontraron una criatura que oscurecía la luna como una nube oscura. La figura dio media vuelta y se dirigió al norte velozmente, las estrellas se apagaban a su paso y casi de inmediato desapareció.

-¡Nazgûl!- gritó Gandalf -¡los mensajeros de Mordos han cruzado el Río! La tormenta está cerca ¡partid, partid ahora y no esperéis el alba! ¡Partid!- se fue donde estaba Pippin –Esta vez cabalgarás conmigo, Sombragris te mostrará cuanto es capaz de hacer- llamó a Sombragris y este apareció en un instante buscó el pequeño saco que era todo su equipaje, Aragorn se acercó rápidamente, Gandalf saltó a la grupa de Sombragris y Aragorn levantó a Pippin y lo depositó en los brazos del mago –Seguidme pronto- le dijo Gandalf a Aragorn –En marcha Sombragris- el gran corcel dio un salto golpeando el suelo y rápidamente desapareció entre las montañas como un viento del norte.

Merry se acercó a Aragorn

-Que suerte la de algunos, lo único que había querido Pippin era cabalgar con Sombragris y en vez de convertirlo en piedra o dejarlo aquí se lleva el premio que quería- le dijo Merry a Aragorn cruzándose de brazos y viendo el camino por donde había desaparecido el mago y su amigo.

-Puede que se llame suerte lo que nos salvó esta noche, pero no esperaré ni un segundo más aquí así que recoge tus cosas y las cosas que pudo haber dejado Pippin también, y creo que tu suerte esta noche ha sido cabalgar conmigo, me temo. ¡Date prisa!- le dijo por último Aragorn, el hobbit obedeció y el también fue a arreglar lo poco de cosas que contaba como su equipaje. Llegó al lugar en donde había puesto sus cosas y encontró a Legolas armando las suyas -¿Cómo te sientes?- el elfo estaba sin ninguna expresión y la verdad es que él mismo no sabía como se sentía, ¿Qué se debía sentir en un momento como ese? Después de lo que había pasado hace un momento, la verdad no sabía ni que pensar o tal vez era que no quería pensar en eso.

-No sé- fue su única respuesta en un tono inexpresivo.

-Y ¿Cómo te gustaría sentirte?- volvió a preguntar su amigo.

-No sé- en el mismo tono.

-No puede ser tan malo, si ella no supiera de ti te habría dado unos cuantos golpes en el preciso momento en que te acercaste tanto- Legolas se volteó a mirar a Aragorn.

-¿Tú, tú estabas espiando?- dijo incrédulo por lo que había hecho.

-No sé si se puede llamar espiar, porque todos estaban ahí, solo que dormidos- Legolas bufó y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y en el preciso momento en que se dio vuelta a Aragorn le llegó un piedraza en la cabeza, no muy fuerte para no causarle más daño del que tenía. Miró hacia donde provenía la piedra y pudo ver a Minyamir con un puño levantado, Aragorn solo sonrió.

-_¿Cómo pudiste?-_ sintió la voz de Minyamir en su cabeza, y eso hizo que soltara una risita. Legolas se dio vuelta.

_-¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué hay de gracioso en eso? Eres un infantil-_

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué hay de gracioso en eso? Eres un infantil-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, solo que no lo sabían, Aragorn escuchó una voz en su cabeza y la otra que venía de Legolas, abrió los ojos y volvió a reír.

-Se sorprenderían lo mucho que están unidos- dijo Aragorn.

-Madura ¿Quieres?-

_-Madura ¿Quieres?-_

A lo que Aragorn volvió a reír, y en un instante sintió otra piedra en su cabeza solo que esta venía con más fuerza. Se volvió a mirar a Minyamir que lo miraba con cara de asesina.

_-En verdad estoy convencida de que no aprecias tu vida Aragorn, y no te preocupes por que muy pronto visitarás a los Valar, ya lo verás-_ dijo Minyamir por último para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.

Merry volvió a reunirse con Aragorn, llevaba muy poco equipaje porque lo había perdido casi todo en Parth Galen y llevaba solo lo útil y otras cosas que había rescatado en las ruinas de Isengard. Hasufel ya estaba listo como puedo ver cuando llegó al lado de Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli estaban listos en Arod y un poco más atrás venía llegando Minyamir en Iloen. Partieron en el mismo instante la noche aún estaba joven y quedaba mucho por delante, a los de la compañía los rodeaba el silencio.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Gimli rompiendo el silencio.

-Seguiremos cabalgando juntos con el rey, lo ha decidido así desde que apareció la sombra alada y solo piensa en volver a las colinas para resguardarse- dijo Aragorn.

-¿Y de allí, adónde iremos?- preguntó esta vez legolas.

-No lo sé aún- respondió Aragorn-el rey partirá a la revista de armas que ha convocado en Edoras dentro de cuatro noches. Ahí, supongo, tendrá noticias de la guerra, y los jinetes de Rohan descenderán a Minas Tirith, excepto yo y los que quieran acompañarme…- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-Yo, para empezar- dijo Legolas entusiasmado.

-Y Gimli va con él- dijo el Enano sin quedarse atrás. Pero Aragorn sintió que alguien no había reclamado, miró hacia atrás y vio a Minyamir que dormía y se balanceaba peligrosamente al andar del caballo, los otros dos también se dieron vuelta para ver que miraba Aragorn y un segundo más tarde…

¡PAAF! Minyamir había caído al suelo, lo más raro era que no se había despertado y los jinetes que venían detrás la miraban en el suelo y pasaban por el lado. Iloen se había quedado a su lado tirándole aire en la cara.

-¿Se despertará verdad?- preguntó Merry a sus amigos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y fue su única respuesta, Aragorn se devolvió con Legolas y Gimli detrás. Bajó del caballo para recogerla y trató de despertarla pero era imposible.

-No puede ir sola alguien tendrá que acompañarla- en es mismo instante le vino una idea a la cabeza y puso una sonrisa perversa y miró a Legolas.

-Oh no, olvídalo, mejor me voy a adelantar- dijo mientras hacía que el caballo diera media vuelta.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo Gimli detrás de Legolas.

-¿Y tu también?- le preguntó Legolas a Gimli dando vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo. Gimli asintió con la cabeza, y la respuesta de Legolas fue un bufido.

La noche ya estaba avanzada pero la oscuridad no se retiraba de los cielos. La verdad es que no le había molestado en lo más mínimo llevar a Minyamir en sus brazos, había sido divertido ella estaba casi acostada sobre él y llevaba la cabeza de Minyamir mirando hacia arriba apoyada en su hombro, creía que su cuello estaba un tanto torcido pero supuso que si le molestaba lo movería así que no le hizo caso. En el pasar de la noche de vez en cuando balbuceaba cosas entre sueños como… 'eso que tienes ahí ¿es chocolate?... ¿me llevarás al zoológico?...si, si claro, lo quiero cocido y con sal…no me gusta esa alfombra… ¿Te vas a comer eso?...' y otras cosas por el estilo a veces tosía un poco, suponía que era porque se ahogaba con su saliva por la forma en que traía la cabeza.

-¿Todavía no se despierta?- le preguntó Aragorn que se acercaba.

-No, ¿la ves despierta?- le preguntó con el típico sarcasmo de Minyamir. En eso, ella movió la nariz y parecía como si oliera algo.

-…Animales…mmm… ¿me llevaron al zoológico?- se despertó de un salto y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Aragorn que traía una expresión rarísima y luego sintió un dolor tan fuerte en el cuello que pensó que le habían pegado con un palo –Au- fue su primer comentario despierta junto con una cara de dolor –mi cuello- dijo en una voz falta de tono. Trató de moverlo para que se le pasara el dolor.

-Es que dormiste muy mal- dijo una voz detrás de Minyamir, algo que no se lo esperaba por lo que se asustó, su reacción, bastante inesperada por lo demás, en el instante en que oyó la voz dio un golpe hacia atrás con su puño cerrado.

¡PAAF! Legolas había caído del caballo por el golpe que Minyamir le había dado, ella no había siquiera mirado hacia atrás y tenía cara de '¡ups!' mordiéndose el labio inferior, dio vuelta lentamente a ver algo que en otra circunstancia se habría reído, pero era ella la que había provocado eso así que no le causó la menor gracia.

-L..lo siento- dijo mientras detenía el caballo para bajarse a ayudarlo. Legolas había caído de espaldas y tenía las manos en su cara cubriéndose la nariz y la boca, se levantó lentamente –lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí, porque si hubiera sabido no te habría golpeado, claro, me asusté, ¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba para confirmar que nada malo había pasado, el resto de la compañía miraban divertidos.

-Legolas ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Gimli aguantando la risa.

-Creo que si- se tocó el labio con la mano y luego la miró, tenía algo de sangre –procuraré no volver a asustarte- le dijo a Minyamir, ella puso una sonrisa de niña buena y luego busco en su equipaje y le pasó un pañuelo.

-Toma, será mejor que te limpies-

-Gracias- tomó el pañuelo y se limpió. Lo que siguió del camino fue normal, dentro de lo que se podía. Legolas había vuelto a Arod con Gimli y Minyamir iba a Iloen. En eso un jinete que iba en la retaguardia se acercó velozmente al rey y a Minyamir se le formó una sonrisa por que sabía lo que eso significaba. Después de tantos retrasos habían vuelto al puesto que habían ocupado en el principio de la cabalgata que estba cerca del rey Théoden.

-Mi Señor- dijo el jinete dirigiéndose al rey –hay hombres a caballo detrás de nosotros, están por alcanzarnos- sin perder tiempo Théoden ordenó un alto, los jinetes se dieron vuelta y empuñaron sus lanzas. La luna se oscureció por un momento pero de improviso volvió a brillar. En seguida el sonido de los cascos llegaron a oídos de todos.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia Eomer grito con voz tonante:

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¿Quién cabalga en Rohan?- los perseguidores detuvieron de golpe los caballos y a la luz de la luna vieron como unos jinetes se apeaban de sus caballos y se acercaban lentamente. El hombre alto levantó una mano blanca en señal de paz, peroles jinetes de la escolta del rey empuñaban sus armas.

-¿Rohan? ¿Habéis dicho Rohan?- dijo el hombre con voz clara –Da gusto oírlo, desde muy lejos hemos venido buscando este país y llevamos prisa-

-Lo habéis encontrado- contestó Eomer –cuando cruzasteis los vados, habéis entrado a Rohan, pero nadie cabalga aquí sin permiso ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y por qué la prisa?-

-Soy Halbard Dúnadan, Montaraz del norte- dijo el hombre –Buscamos a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y habíamos oído que estaba en Rohan-

-Y lo habéis encontrado- dijo Aragorn bajando de su caballo y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado –Halbarad ¡De todas las alegrías esta es la más inesperada!- dijo Aragorn feliz. Merry dio un suspiro de alivio, había pensado que era algo de Saruman para sorprender al rey solo cuando lo defendían unos cuantos –Todo está bien, son hombres como yo, vienen del país lejano en que yo vivía. Pero a qué han venido y cuantos son, Halbarad nos lo dirá.

-Tengo conmigo treinta hombres- dijo Halbarad – todos los de nuestra sangre que pude reunir en tan poco tiempo y con tanta prisa. Y también nos han acompañado los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir. Hemos cabalgado lo más rápido posible desde que recibimos tu llamado- Aragorn lo miró extrañado.

-Pero yo no os he llamado- dijo Aragorn –salvo con el deseo, a menudo pienso en vosotros, pero son cosas que se arreglarán más tarde. Nos habéis encontrado viajando de prisa y en peligro, acompañadnos si el rey lo permite- la verdad es que nada había alegrado más al rey Théoden que esa noticia.

-Magnífico- dijo el rey –si estos hombres de tu misma sangre se te parecen, treinta de ellos serán una fuerza que no se puede medir con el número-

Aragorn cabalgó con los Dúnedain para compartir noticias del norte y del sur y luego Elrohir habló:

-Mi padre te ha enviado un mensaje Aragorn: _Los días son cortos. Si el tiempo apremia, recuerda los Senderos de los Muertos._

-Todos los días me han parecido demasiado cortos, pero mi prisa será en verdad grande si decido tomar ese camino- dijo Aragorn

-Eso lo veremos pronto- le respondió Elrohir, entonces Aragorn miró a su primo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso que llevas?- porque había notado que en vez de lanza empuñaba una larga hasta como si fuera un estandarte, pero estaba cubierta con un lienzo negro y atado con muchas correas.

-Es un regalo que te manda la Dama de Rivendel- respondió Halbarad

-Te pido que lo lleves por algún tiempo más- dijo Aragorn dándose vuelta para mirar al norte y ver las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, luego se quedó en silencio.

La noche ya era vieja y el cielo gris en el este cuando salieron por fin del Valle del Bajo y llegaron a Cuernavilla. Allí dieron descanso un rato.

Merry durmió hasta que Legolas y Gimli le despertaron.

-Arriba señor Zángano, el sol ya está alto y todos andan de aquí para allá ¡levántate y ve a recorrer por ahí mientras todavía estas a tiempo!- le dijo Legolas levantándolo.

-Hace tres día aquí hubo una batalla- dijo Gimli –y Legolas y yo jugamos una partida que yo gané por un solo orco- Merry bostezó largamente.

-¿Dónde está Aragorn?- preguntó Merry.

-En una de las cámaras altas de la Villa, no ha dormido ni descansado, subió hace unas horas con su primo Halbard, dijo que necesitaba reflexionar- le respondió Legolas, Merry asintió con otro bostezo.

-¿Y dónde esta Minyamir?- preguntó nuevamente Merry.

-No lo sabemos, debe andar por ahí- respondió Gimli. La verdad es que no habían sabido nada de ella desde que llegaron a Cuernavilla. Merry se había vestido y echado la capa gris encima de los hombros, marchó con sus amigos a las puertas destruidas de la Villa.

-¿Por qué han venido?- volvió a preguntar Merry. No dijo de quienes se trataba pero era algo obvio.

-Tu mismo los oíste- dijo Gimli –dicen que el mensaje les llegó desde Rivendel.

-No, Galadriel- dijo Legolas

-Si tienes razón- dijo Gimli –ella lee los corazones y las esperanzas de cada uno- Legolas se detuvo en las puertas de la Villa, había encontrado donde estaba Minyamir. Gimli miró a su amigo y luego comprendió.

-Merry, ven te contaré como fue la batalla y te mostraré muchas cosas maravillosas de este lugar- le dijo entusiasmado Gimli y Merry fue con él.

Minyamir se había alejado del grupo desde que habían llegado a Cuernavilla, se había puesto feliz por la llegada de los hombres de Aragorn y sobretodo por la llegada de sus primos que tanto había querido ver, pero ahora que estaban ahí no se atrevía ni siquiera mirarlos, no sabía porque, tal vez porque pensaba que no la reconocerían y sería como una verdadera extraña que reclamaba un puesto que no sabía si en verdad era de ella, estaba tan confundida. Para pensar un poco se había ido a lugar en que se había puesto para la batalla, no había muchas personas y estaba en construcción por la destrucción que había sufrido y la vista del horizonte la tranquilizaba un poco. De donde estaba podía ver a las personas pasar abajo y a los montaraces que estaba reunidos y junto con ellos Elladan y Elrohir. Dio un suspiro, y luego sintió que alguien venía miró de reojo y era Legolas pero en las condiciones que estaba no hizo nada y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-Hola- le dijo él poniéndose al lado de ella.

-Hola- respondió en un tono sin ánimos y sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

-¿Por qué no te he visto con Elladan y Elrohir?- era la misma pregunta que ella misma se estaba haciendo, pero lamentablemente no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Se encogió de hombros –No te sientes segura- si podía ser que eso fuera tal vez no se sentía segura, pero segura ¿De qué? Si, no se sentía segura de ella misma. Su respuesta fue afirmación con la cabeza. Luego giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Y si ni siquiera se acuerdan que existo? Tal vez sea así, y si es así como voy a llegar de la nada a decirles '¡Hola, soy su prima! ¿Me extrañaron?' me van a quedar mirando con cara de 'y esta que se tomó' y no, no quiero sentirme así, cuando llegué ni siquiera Gandalf estaba seguro de quien era y le costó saber en verdad quien era, le costó tiempo, tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo, por ese tiempo será mejor que solo me quede sin hacer mucho…-dio un suspiro, se le notaba que estaba más confundida que nunca, volvió a apoyarse en sus manos y mirar hacia al frente. Se produjo un silencio.

-Yo si…-dijo Legolas, ella no entendió y volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mmm?- dijo en señal de que no había entendido.

-Yo si…te extrañé- dijo al fin, había sido como sacarse un peso de la espalda, pero ahora quedaba ver las consecuencias que traerían esas palabras. Minyamir abrió los ojos y sintió como su cara le ardía, volvió a mirar al frente rápidamente, no sabía que hacer 'si antes estaba confundida, ahora no sé como estoy' pensó en el instante en que se dio vuelta. Legolas pensó que había sido una mal a idea y tal vez sería mejor si se retiraba, pero al momento en que dio un paso hacia atrás Minyamir se le tiró, literalmente, a los brazos, lo abrazó muy fuerte para no dejarlo ir, Legolas le respondió el abrazo, era todo lo que había querido de respuesta, y había sido mucho más de le que esperaba, porque si hubiera sido una respuesta con palabras habría terminado en confusión porque hay cosas que no se pueden decir con palabras y para ese momento no había mejor respuesta que ese gesto. Luego se separaron un poco para mirarse y sin dudarlo como la última vez se besaron, fue un beso muy corto pero lleno de significado, había sido como su reencuentro, volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza y ternura, no querían separase de nuevo.

Se quedaron así por un momento sin decirse nada y sin moverse. Pero como todo momento bonito tiene que ser interrumpido.

-Así que aquí esta nuestra prima tan esperada- dijo una voz en tono irónico. Minyamir se separó de un golpe de Legolas y miró hacia donde estaba la voz, habían dos elfos, muy iguales, de pelo café y altos.

-Elladan, Elrohir, que mejor visita que ustedes dos- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa, él sabía que los hermanos sabían de Minyamir, Lord Elrond desde que supo de su llegada trabajó en los recuerdos de él y de sus hijos, así que la recordaban muy bien. Minyamir por su parte no lo podía creer, le habían dicho 'prima' eso quería decir que si la recordaban.

-Us…ustedes me…me recuerdan?- dijo con duda en la voz. Sin dejar de sostener la mano de Legolas que apretaba con fuerza, esperaba la respuesta.

-Claro que si- dijo como si fuera obvio Elladan (o era Elrohir?).

-Como nos vamos a olvidar de la persona más molestosa, pesada, molestosa, florero, molestosa, chistosa, molestosa, agresiva, molestosa, gritona y menos elfa de toda la Tierra Media, que por casualidades de la vida es prima nuestra- dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa. Minyamir sonrió, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz en ese lugar. Corrió y los abrazó los dos (que difícil no?), y una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Uuuui que me costó este capitulo…pero al fin aquí esta. Ojala que sea del agrado de ustedes. El cap es más corto que los otros lo sé, pero que antes estaban muy largos, pero si quieren que vuelvan a estar largos me dicen y yo arreglo eso ¿bueno? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gracias por leer!_

_Me despido…_

_Namarië_


	13. Los Senderos de los Muertos

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap13: Los Senderos de los Muertos.**

Caminaron los cuatro hablando y recordando cosas y Minyamir por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar se sintió como si estuviera en casa, un sentimiento afloró desde el fondo de su corazón, un sentimiento de nostalgia no muy notorio le hizo recordar a la gente de la tierra en donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida y pudo extrañar a las personas que alguna vez llamó papá y mamá, esas personas que sin ninguna obligación cuidaron de ella y le entregaron cariño, un cariño que era mutuo porque ella también lo sentía por ellos, y este reencuentro con su familia de verdad le hizo pensar en ellos.

-Minyamir ¿estás bien?- preguntó Elladan al notar que su prima se quedaba en un silencio repentino.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada estoy bien- dijo volviendo en si -¿Alguna vez les dije que no me gusta mi nombre?- dijo pensando para sus adentros. Los tres elfos se miraron y luego pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que desde que naciste- dijo Legolas y Minyamir lo miró con cara de asesina para luego soltar su mano y seguir caminando como si nada dejando al trío atrás. Siguieron caminando y se cruzaron con Gimli y Merry que venía muy feliz por alguna extraña razón desconocida para los cuatro.

-No adivinaran nunca que le pasó a este chiquillo- dijo Gimli golpeando la espalda de Merry al que hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer. Todos esperaron a que hablara nuevamente – ¡se ha puesto a los servicios del rey Théoden!- dijo por fin con una sonrisa. Los demás también sonrieron.

-Bien hecho maese Merry, supongo que aprovechaste tu oportunidad muy bien- le dijo Legolas.

-Ven acá, te diré un secreto- le dijo Minyamir estirándole la mano para que el la tomara, se alejaron unos pasos del grupo que quedó hablando sobre los Valar saben que. Minyamir se hincó para quedar un poco más a la altura del mediano- está muy bien lo que hiciste y la experiencia te llenara de sabidurías y conocimientos, ahora tu piensas que no mucho puedes hacer por tu rey pero verás como en el momento más oscuro serás el más grande, no dejes que nadie te lo impida menos tú mismo- dijo al fin mirándolo con una seriedad muy cruda pero a la vez con una ternura casi maternal.

-Palabras muy sabias mi querida Minyi pero ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- dijo Merry al que por su tono de voz usado parecía no haber entendido nada. Minyamir suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y pensando en que ahora si que entendía a Gandalf cuando le hablaba a ella.

-Muy bien escucha esto, en algún momento no muy lejano de tu vida te acordarás de las palabras que te acabo de decir y puede que me lo agradezcas- respiró nuevamente y se tranquilizó- ahora vamos que tengo hambre- dijo levantándose y yendo hasta donde estaban los demás junto con Merry.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al comedor ya que de todos modos era la hora de almorzar, y ahí podrían comer algo y conversar en paz, ya que un momento como ese no sabrían cuando podrían tener otro y era mejor aprovecharlo. Al llegar a este había algunas personas que iban y venían, y entre personas sentadas notaron que estaba Éomer y el rey Théoden, se sentaron junto a ellos y hablaron mientras comían, hasta que Éomer dijo:

-Se acerca la hora de partir, señor. Diré a los hombres que toquen los cuernos, pero ¿Dónde está Aragorn? No ha venido a almorzar.

-Si, nos alistaremos para cabalgar- dijo Théoden- y también manda un aviso al señor Aragorn de que se aproxima la hora.

Y así lo hicieron, más tarde ya estaba casi todo listo.

El rey, escoltado por la guardia y con Merry a su lado, descendió por la puerta del Fuerte hasta la explanada donde se reunían los jinetes. Mucho de los hombres ya esperaba a caballo y pronto serían una gran una gran compañía ya que el rey se llevaba a casi todos los hombres y solo dejaba un puñado para cuidar el Fuerte, y el resto de los hombres cabalgaba ahora hacia Edoras. Un millar de lanzas había partido durante la noche pero aún quedaban unos quinientos para escoltar al rey.

Los Montaraces se mantenían algo apartados, en un grupo ordenado y silencioso, armado de lanzas, arcos y espadas. Vestían oscuros mantos grises, y las capuchas que les cubría el yelmo y la cabeza. Sus caballos eran vigorosos y de una apariencia arrogante y de crines hirsutas. Uno de ellos no tenía jinete: el corcel de Aragorn que habían traído del Norte y que respondía al nombre de Roheryn. En los arreos y gualdrapas de las cabalgaduras no había adornos ni ornamentos de oro y pedrería y los jinetes mismos no llevaban insignias ni emblemas, excepto una estrella que les sujetaba el manto en el hombro izquierdo.

Éomer no tardó en salir por la puerta acompañado de Aragorn y de Halbarad que llevaba el asta enfundada en el lienzo negro, y de dos hombres de elevada estatura ni viejos ni jóvenes. Eran tan parecidos estos hijos de Elrond que muchos confundían a unos con otro; de cabellos oscuros, ojos grises y rostros de una belleza elfica, vestían idénticas mallas brillantes bajo los mantos de color gris plata. Detrás de ellos iban Legolas, Gimli y Minyamir. Aragorn no tardó en ir donde el rey para dirigirle algunas palabras, palabras que al final decidirían el camino por el cual andarían. Los demás se quedaron donde estaban y luego de un momento se escuchaba los murmullos de los soldados por todos lados.

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?- preguntó Legolas como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Aragorn se ve confundido, nuevamente no tenemos a Gandalf y las decisiones de tomar un nuevo camino no son fáciles, tiene que decidir si no guía por el camino del rey o por algún otro camino que todavía no conocemos- dijo Gimli y si que tenía algo de razón.

-Gandalf hace falta, si, pero no acá sino donde está ahora y sí, Aragorn está confundido por el camino en el cual nos guiará. Ahora discute con Théoden si ha de seguirlo a él o seguirá el Sendero de los Muertos- dijo Minyamir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Legolas -¿Los escuchas?- dijo extrañado ya que ni él escuchaba.

-No- dijo ella levantando una ceja y casi su respuesta fue una pregunta.

-¿Y entonces como lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar.

-A porque yo lo sé todo- dijo poniendo un tono de voz como si digiera algún enigma que nadie había podido descifrar antes- y lo que no sé lo invento- dijo volviendo a un tono infantil que la caracterizaba. Legolas y Gimli la quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca –No, es solo una broma, pero si puedo decir que sé muchas cosas de este lugar y también me atrevo a decir que sé algunas de las cosas que pasarán. Pero lo que si sé con certeza es donde nos dirigimos ahora- dijo lo último inflando el pecho y subiendo la cabeza como dándose importancia.

-¿A si?- preguntó Gimli –y entonces, señorita sabelotodo, ¿Dónde vamos a ir ahora?-

-Fácil, pero todavía no es tiempo de que lo sepan, creo, y además si te digo puede que te de miedo- le dijo Minyamir acercándose a Gimli. Él en cambio dio un suspiro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Legolas, creo que esta chiquilla no te conviene, es una mentirosa- le dijo entre risas Gimli, Minyamir abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No me crees? Muy bien te diré donde vamos y si sales corriendo no me culpes- se acercó al oído de Gimli y le susurro: -vamos a Los Senderos de los Muertos- sabiendo que Legolas escucharía y no sería necesario repetirlo.

-Eso hay que probarlo- dijo Legolas- esperaremos a que Aragorn nos diga.

-Como quieran, yo les dije- luego tomó las riendas de su caballos y se acercó lo más que pudo a donde estaba el rey y Aragorn, luego supo que Legolas, con Gimli en la grupa, la habían seguido.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar lo que hablaban y justo en ese momento el rey decía algo un poco más fuerte.

-¡Los Senderos de los Muerto!- repitió temblando Théoden- ¿Por qué los normas?- Éomer se volvió y escudriñó el rostro de Aragorn y a Merry le pareció que los jinetes que estaban más próximos empalidecían –Si en verdad hay tales senderos, la puerta está en El Sagrario, pero ningún hombre viviente podrá cruzarla.

-¡Ay Aragorn, amigo mío!- dijo Éomer- tenía la esperanza de que partiríamos juntos a la guerra, pero si tú buscas Los Senderos de los Muertos, ha llegado la hora de separarnos, y es improbable que volvamos a encontrarnos bajo el sol.

-Ese será sin embargo mi camino- dijo Aragorn- pero, te digo que quizá volvamos a encontrarnos en la batalla, aunque todos los ejércitos de Mordor se alcen entre nosotros.

-Harás lo que te parezca mejor, mi señor Aragorn- dijo Théoden- es tu destino transitar por senderos extraños que otros ni se atreven a pisar. Esta separación me entristece y me resta fuerzas, pero ahora tengo que partir y ya sin más demoras, por los caminos de la montaña ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós, señor!- dijo Aragorn- ¡Galopad hacia la gloria! ¡Adiós Merry! Te dejo en buenas manos, mejores que las que esperábamos cuando perseguíamos orcos en Fangorn. Minyamir, Legolas y Gimli continuarán conmigo la cacería, espero, pero no te olvidaremos.

¡Adiós!- dijo Merry, no encontraba que decir, se sentía muy pequeños y todas esa palabras oscuras lo desconcertaban. Y ahora más que nunca echaba de menos el inagotable buen humor de Pippin. Y tuvo ganas de partir y que todo acabase ya.

Entonces Théoden le dijo algo a Éomer y este levantó la mano y gritó, y a esta señal los jinetes se pusieron en marcha. Cruzaron la Empalizada, descendieron al Bajo y volviéndose rápidamente hacia el este, tomaron un sendero que corría al pie de las colinas a lo largo de una milla o más, y que luego de girar hacia el sur y replegarse otra vez hacia las lomas, desaparecía de la vista. Aragorn los siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego se dirigió a Halbarad.

-Tomaré un bocado, y luego nosotros también hemos de partir- buscó con la mirada y se topó con lo que buscaba -¡Venid, ustedes tres! Quiero hablaros mientras como.

Minyamir miró triunfante a Legolas y a Gimli, volvieron junto al Fuerte y durante un rato Aragorn permaneció en silencio sentado en la mesa de la sala mientras los demás esperaban.

-¡Vamos, habla!- dijo Legolas- ¿Qué ha pasado desde la mañana que regresamos a este lugar?

-Algo más siniestro para mí que la lucha de Cuernavilla- dijo Aragorn muy serio- he indagado la Piedra de Orthanc, amigos míos.

-¿Has visto en esa piedra maldita y embrujada?- exclamó Gimli con cara de miedo y asombro- ¿Le has dicho algo a… él? Hasta Gandalf temía ese encuentro-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo de pronto Minyamir que en la conversación se había mantenido en silencio- Tierra llamando a Gimli, las palabras "dueño de la piedra" ¿no significan nada para ti? Sino mal recuerdo Aragorn proclamó abiertamente su título en las puertas de Edoras. Él es el dueño legítimo de la piedra, si la ve, él la controla, no es controlado como le pasó a Pippin o le pasaría a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Si, ella tiene razón- continuó Aragorn con voz más suave y ahora su expresión era de un hombre que ha trabajado en largas y atormentadas noches de insomnio-. Como bien dice Minyamir, soy el dueño legítimo de la Piedra.

Aragorn tomó aliento.

-Fue una lucha ardua y la fatiga tarda en pasar. No le hablé, y al final sometí la Piedra a mi voluntad. Soportar eso ya le será difícil. Y me vio, si amigo Gimli- le dijo viendo la expresión que de pronto se había apoderado de la cara del enano- me vio, pero no como ustedes me ven ahora. Si eso le sirve de ayuda, habré hecho mal. Pero no lo creo. Supongo que saber que estoy vivo y camino por la tierra, fue un golpe duro para él, pues hasta hoy lo ignoraba. Sauron no ha olvidado a Isildur ni la espada de Elendir, y ahora justo cuando pone en marcha sus ambiciosos designios, se le revela el heredero de Elendil y la Espada, pues le mostré la hoja que fue forjada de nuevo. No es tan poderoso para ser insensible al temor, y siempre lo carcome la duda.

-Pero a pesar de eso, tiene todavía un inmenso poder- dijo Gimli- y golpeará cuanto antes.

-Un golpe apresurado suele no dar en el blanco- dijo Aragorn-. Ahora hemos de hostigar al enemigo sin esperar a que sea él quien dé el primer paso. Porque cuando conseguí dominar la Piedra, me enteré de muchas cosas. Vi llegar del Sur un peligro grave e inesperado para Gondor, que privará a Minas Tirith de gran parte de las fuerzas defensoras. Si no es contrarrestado rápidamente, temo que antes de diez días la ciudad quede perdida para siempre.

-Entonces, está perdida- dijo Gimli- ¿Qué socorro podríamos enviar y que llegara a tiempo?

-No tengo ningún socorro para enviar, y he de ir yo mismo- dijo Aragorn- pero solo hay un camino que puede llevarme…

-Los Senderos de los Muertos- dijo Gimli interrumpiendo a Aragorn- lo sabemos- Aragorn los miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo es que lo saben?- preguntó. Y antes de que Legolas o Gimli dijeran el por qué, Minyamir ya estaba de pie.

-Porque lo escuchamos… cuando tú se lo decías al rey- su expresión era de no estar muy convencida de sus propias palabras mientras se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de esbozar una sonrisa. Aragorn entendió perfectamente como lo habían sabido y miró a Minyamir con cara de asesino. Hubo un silencio en que Aragorn seguía mirando a Minyamir con cara de asesino y ella mirando a todas partes como si estuviera distraída aunque su mirada al final siempre terminaba en la de Aragorn al que le sonreía con esfuerzos, hasta que Gimli volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, es un nombre poco grato para los hombres de Rohan ¿Pueden los vivos transitar por ese camino sin morir? Y aun cuando te arriesgues a ir por ahí ¿Qué podrán tan pocos hombres contra los golpes de Mordor?

-Los vivos nunca utilizaron ese camino desde la venida de los Rohirrim- respondió Aragorn- pues les está limitado. Pero en esta hora sombría el heredero de Isildur puede ir por ese camino, si se atreve. Pues ahora yo los invito a ir, porque ese es el camino que he de tomar, y no los obligo porque en ese camino los esperan duras faena y grandes temores, si no algo peor.

-Iré contigo aun por los Senderos de los Muertos, y a cualquier fin que quieras conducirme- dijo Gimli.

-Yo también voy- dijo Legolas- pues no le temo a los muertos.

-Supongo que no me puedo quedar sola y nunca he visto un muerto por lo que es mi gran oportunidad, que emoción- dijo con gran tedio en la voz- 'podría tener una cámara para guardar el recuerdo'- pensó por último.

-Esperemos que los olvidados no hayan olvidado las artes de la guerra- dijo Gimli- porque si así fuera, los habríamos despertado en vano.

-Eso lo sabremos si alguna vez llegamos a Erech-respondió Aragorn-. Pero el juramento que quebrantaron fue el de luchar contra Sauron, y si han de cumplirlo tendrán que combatir. Porque en Erech hay todavía una piedra negra que Isildur llevó allí de Númenor, dicen, y la puso en lo alto de la colina, y sobre ella el rey de la Montaña le juró lealtad en los principios del reino de Gondor. Pero cuando Sauron regresó y fue otra vez poderoso, Isildur impulsó a los Hombres de las Montañas a que cumplieran el juramento, y ellos se negaron. Pues en otros años oscuros habían reverenciado a Sauron. Entonces Isildur le dijo al rey de las Montañas: "Serás el último rey. Y si el Oeste demostrara ser más poderoso que ese Amo Negro, que esta maldición caiga sobre ti y sobre los tuyos: no conoceréis reposo hasta que hayáis cumplido el juramento. Pues la guerra durará años innumerables, y antes del fin seréis convocados una vez más". Y ante la cólera de Isildur huyeron y no se atrevieron a combatir del lado de Sauron. Se escondieron y año tras años se replegaron en los lugares estériles de las montañas. Y el terror de los Muertos Desvelados se extiende sobre la Colina de Erech y todos los pasajes en que se refugió esa gente. Pero eso, es el camino que yo he escogido, puesto que ya no hay hombres vivos que puedan ayudarme- luego Aragorn se levantó-. Parto en busca de Los Senderos de los Muertos, seguidme los que quieran acompañarme.

Los tres amigos sin decir palabra se levantaron y siguieron a Aragorn fuera de la sala. Allí en la explanada los Montaraces esperaban en silencio y con las capuchas puestas, los cuatro montaron en sus caballos y Halbarad levantó entonces un gran cuerno y los ecos resonaron en el Abismo de Helm, y a esa señal partieron al galope y descendieron el Bajo mientras los hombres que quedaban en el Fuerte observaban.

Y mientras Théoden iba por caminos lentos a través de las colinas, la Compañía Gris cruzaba veloz la llanura, llegando a Edoras en la tarde del día siguiente. Descansaron un momento antes de atravesar el valle, y entraron en El Sagrario al caer de la noche. La Dama Eowin los recibió con alegría, pues nunca había visto hombres tan fuertes como los Dúnedain y los hermosos hijos de Elrond. Pero Éowyn miraba a Aragorn más que a ningún otro. Y cuando se sentaron en la mesa, hablaron largamente y ella se enteró de lo que había pasado desde la partida de Théoden, de quien no había tenido más que noticias breves; y cuando le narraron la batalla del Abismo de Helm, y las bajas sufridas por el enemigo, y la acometida de Théoden y sus jinetes, le brillaron los ojos. Pero al rato dijo:

-Señores, estáis fatigados, será mejor que fuerais a vuestros lechos, tan cómodos como la prisa con la que han llegado lo ha permitido, mañana tendrán habitaciones más dignas.

-No, no se ha de preocupar por nosotros, bastará con que nos deje dormir aquí esta noche y desayunar por la mañana-dijo Aragorn-. Porque la misión que he de cumplir es urgente y tendremos que partir con las primeras luces.

-Entonces, señor, habéis sido muy generoso al desviarse tantas millas del campo para venir aquí- respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ningún hombre hubiera contado como este viaje como tiempo perdido- le dijo Aragorn-. Pero, no hubiera venido si el camino que he de tomar no pasara por El Sagrario.

Y ella le respondió como que si lo que tuviera que decir no le gustara: -En ese caso, señor, se ha perdido, pues del Valle del Sagrario no parte ninguna senda, ni al este ni al sur, haríais mejor en volver por donde habéis venido.

-No- volvió a decir él- conozco este país desde antes que usted viniera a agraciarlo. Hay un camino para salir de este valle, y ese camino es el que he de tomar. Mañana cabalgaré por los Senderos de los Muertos- ella lo miró entonces como agobiada por un dolor súbito, y palideció, y durante un rato no volvió a hablar.

Una mesa más allá tres miradas se enfocaban en ellos.

-Pobre Arwen, yo no se como puede estar con alguien tan… mujeriego- dijo Minyamir dando un bufido lo que causó una risa gutural al lado de ella- de que te ríes, solo míralo, bueno no culpo a Éowyn, Aragorn también tiene sus encantos, pero ve algo con falda y sale detrás de eso.

-Eso explica por qué no te persiguió a ti- dijo Legolas para molestarla junto con una sonrisa y la risa gutural de Gimli se volvió a escuchar en la sala.

-¡Que buen chiste!- le respondió ella sarcástica- ¡oh! Esperen, estoy segura de que se me ha olvidado algo…- dijo mientras hacía como si intentara recordar algo importante- ¡Ay! Ya me acordé, se me olvidó reírme aha… ha ha… aha, creo que tengo que ensayar un poco más ¿No crees? Nunca se sabe cuando el humorista de Legolas vuelva a iluminarnos con alguno de sus chistes- le dijo a Gimli que intentaba no reírse bajo la mirada de su amigo que decía: se te ríes te mato. Minyamir volvió a mirar a Legolas inexpresiva-. El que ríe último, ríe mejor- luego se levantó y buscó con la vista y encontró lo que buscaba solo a una mesa de distancia, mejor así. Caminó hasta la próxima mesa y ahí se sentaban algunos Montaraces y sus dos primos. Llegó hasta donde ellos.

-Hola- dijo como si nada, una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en sus labios lo que permitía que la belleza elfica se hiciera notar aún más en su rostro. Los gemelos le hicieron un espacio entre ellos para que se sentara y ella aceptó sin problemas. Conversaron de algunas cosas de Rivendel, de Elrond, de su padre y otras cosas por el estilo, hasta que Elrohir cambió de tema:

-Minyamir, déjame presentarte a Halbarad, a menos que ya se conocieran de antes- dijo mostrándole con una de sus manos al Montarás que tenía enfrente.

-No, no había tenido el gusto de conocerlo- dijo muy suave Minyamir dedicándole una sonrisa al humano. Halbarad se paró y tomó la mano de Minyamir, haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza se la besó y luego pronunció un "mi lady" con una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió agradecida.

-Pues bien, ya se conocen. Halbarad ella es Minyamir, nuestra querida y única prima- dijo Elladan.

-Nosotros conocemos a este hombre hace ya mucho tiempo, me atrevo a decir que desde que nació ¿Sabías que es primo de Aragorn?- dijo Elrohir dirigiéndose a Minyamir.

-Algo así escuché, y ustedes ¿desde cuándo son Montaraces del Norte?- le preguntó a sus primos.

-Ya hace algunos años, me acuerdo que a nuestro padre no le gustó al principio- dijo Elladan.

-Si, dijo que era peligroso, por todo lo que estaba pasando y todo eso- completó Elrohir.

-Claro que lo es, sino miren a Aragorn, no les gustaría terminar como él, créanme- dijo Minyamir mientras lo miraba que seguía hablando de lo más bien con Eowin, no es que no le permitiera tener amigas mujeres, ella era mujer y no pasaba nada, pero una cosa es amistad y otra cosa era… eso. En fin, no era su tema.

-Hablas de Aragorn como si lo conocieras mucho, lo conoces como hace doce días y no más o ¿me equivoco?- volvió a decir Elrohir.

-No te equivocas, mi querido Elrohir, pero son doce días y noches, lo suficiente para saber de lo que hablo, creo que lo conozco lo suficiente para arriesgarme tanto- contestó mientras pensaba en los pocos días anteriores pero que se habían hecho una eternidad, quien hubiera pensado que todo lo que acababa de vivir solo fueron doce días y nada más.

-Y hablando de peligroso, ¿No es peligroso que una dama de Rivendel como usted esté en medio de esta guerra?- dijo Halbarad, Minyamir estaba tan acostumbrada a oír ya eso, que solo rió.

-Creo que te falta mucho por conocer a Minyamir- dijo Elrohir entre risas acompañado por su hermano. Ella lo miró con cara de asesina y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que tuviera que tomarse el brazo con la otra mano-. Ves lo que te digo- volvió a decir entre risas, pero luego levantó un poco las manos para defenderse al ver a Minyamir con su puño levantado nuevamente-. Es solo una broma Minyamir, pero aunque hubiera estado en casa, aunque la hubiéramos amarrado a la cama habría venido igual.

-¿Ustedes saben como llegué?- preguntó Minyamir un tanto asombrada.

-Si, cuando pasamos por Rivendel, antes de dirigirnos a Rohan, nuestro padre nos explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y es por eso que nosotros pudimos recordarte- dijo Elladan.

-Y ¿Cómo es que Lord Elrond sabía todo?- preguntó Minyamir tratando de averiguar ella misma en sus pensamientos como lo habría hecho. Luego miró a Elladan que apuntaba se cabeza con una sonrisa, por lo que ella comprendió de inmediato – ¡Ah! Galadriel y Mithradir- a lo que los gemelos asintieron.

-Esto es muy confuso, no entiendo de lo que están hablando- dijo de pronto Halbarad.

-Historias largas- le respondió Elladan.

-Y ¿Dónde estabas que dices que si 'hubiera estado aquí' o también si sabían como habías llegado? ¿Hiciste un viaje largo?-

-Historia aún más larga, pero si, fue como un gran viaje en el que te ausentas como toda tu vida, y a todo esto no sé cuantos años tengo en verdad, en la tierra tenía 18 años ¡era mayor de edad! Saben que, algún día les tengo que contar todo lo que hice en la tierra, y como era y todas esas cosas- dijo muy feliz recordando algunas cosas.

-¿No sabes cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó de repente Elladan, ella lo miró y le negó con la cabeza.

-Muchos, conténtate con eso, a veces la realidad duele un poco- dijo Elrohir lo que causó la risa de los otros dos. Y Elrohir recibió otro combo por parte de Minyamir.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿Cómo es que usted ha podido entrar en esta guerra?-comenzó de nuevo Halbarad- En todo mi camino no he visto a ninguna mujer en combate- dijo, y Minyamir notó que tenía el desplante y la cortesía con la que hablaba Aragorn-. No es por ofenderla, sería lo último que quisiera, es solo por curiosidad.

-No, no me ofende, pero le diré que hay cosas que son mejor no revelar ni al más confiable de los seres- respondió Minyamir y Halbarad entendió. Justo en ese momento pasó una doncella con una jarra de cerveza y vasos en una bandeja.

-Señorita ¿Quisiera dejar eso aquí?- dijo de pronto Elrohir pidiéndole a la doncella que le dejara la bandeja con la cerveza y los vasos. Luego de que la señorita se fue, Elrohir tomó la jarra y sirvió cuatro vasos llenos y los pasó a cada uno de los integrantes.

-No sé si lo sabias, Elrohir, pero no me gusta la cerveza- dijo Minyamir mirando su vaso con una expresión de asco. Elrohir y Elladan se miraron con una sonrisa perversa en los labios y luego miraron nuevamente a su prima.

-Pues, te gustará, ya lo verás- le respondió Elrohir tomando el vaso de Minyamir y acercándoselo un poco- has de cuentas que es jugo de naranja y que tienes mucha sed en un día de verano muy caluroso- volvió a decir acercando más y lentamente el vaso a los labios de Minyamir que trataba de echarse hacia atrás pero su otro primo la sostenía por la espalda. Justo antes de que topara el vaso con su boca dijo entrecortadamente:

-Lord Elrond sabrá de esto.

Una hora y media más tarde de que la hora de la comida hubiera finalizado, quedaban unas pocas personas en el comedor, un grupo de ellos eran tres elfos y un hombre, en su mesa se veían tres o cuatro vasos ocupados por persona y de vez en cuando se reían muy fuerte.

-¡Oh! Halbarad, no sabía que eras tan simpático- dijo una Minyamir ruborizada por los efectos de la bebida- me has hecho reír mucho- dijo volviendo a tomar su vaso para llevárselo a la boca.

-Si, la verdad es que este hombre vale Mithril- dijo Elladan imitando a Minyamir y llevándose el vaso a la boca.

-Sabes, Halbarad, me caes tan bien que te contaré algunas cosas- dijo aclarando su garganta como si se preparara para cantar, tomó aire ruidosamente por la nariz y continuó-. Este señor… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah si, Sauron, él no puede saber que yo existo, no señor, porque…-pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte empujón de parte de su primo Elladan.

-Lamento decirte que estás hablando mucho- le dijo mirándola mientras ella trataba de incorporarse.

-Ese es el problema con los primerizos, nunca saben cuando parar- completó su hermano Elrohir justo al momento en que hipaba.

-¿Cómo pueden tratarla así?- terció Halbarad que intentó ayudar a Minyamir- es una mujer y hay que tratarla con delicadeza- los hermanos se miraron.

-Que tiernos, ¿No te parece Elladan?

-Así es hermano mío, y ni siquiera estamos en primavera, pero no hay estación para el amor.

-Deberíamos casarlos- dijo Elrohir como si acabara de dar la mejor idea que su cabeza podía formular.

-Que buena idea hermano, pero, no espera, que dirá el principito Legolas.

-Tienes razón Elladan, será mejor no decirle y ustedes se pueden casara en secreto y…

-No, ya lo tengo- dijo Elladan interrumpiendo a su hermano- se podría hacer una boda doble, cuando nuestra hermana se case con Aragorn, Minyamir se casa con Halbarad, serían unas parejas muy distintas pero iguales, hombres y elfos ¿No es una linda combinación?

Mientras que Halbarad los miraba como si estuvieran chiflados, Minyamir yacía en la mesa y en su quinto sueño, la bebida la había botado y no supo más de nada. De pronto los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que Halbarad quería comunicarles algo.

-La dama Minyamir se ha quedado dormida- dijo cuando obtuvo por fin la atención de los gemelos.

-¿No deberíamos llevarla a su cuarto?- dijo Elrohir, y Elladan asintió. Elladan la tomó en sus brazos y la sacaron del comedor, ya casi no había nadie en pie y las penumbras de la noche se apoderaban de los pasillos del palacio, y los efectos de la cerveza no ayudaban en nada. Ya llevaban un buen rato los tres paseando por distintos pasillos buscando algo que no encontrarían jamás, hasta que Halbarad se dio cuenta.

-Oigan, no sabemos cual es su cuarto- dijo parando en seco y haciendo que los gemelos lo imitaran al instante.

-Que hacemos- dijo Elladan con Minyamir en los brazos. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos al no saber que hacer, pero pronto los oídos expertos de los elfos captaron que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo por el cual ellos habían venido, o sea, del comedor (por lo que habían estado yendo y viniendo para todos lado y siempre llegando al mismo lugar). Los hermanos aguzaron la vista y una sombra se acercaba por el fin del pasillo, pero luego se hizo visible para los ojos de los elfos.

-¡Legolas!- dijo Elladan yendo en su encuentro –Que buena noticia- Legolas no alcanzó a decir nada cuando ya estaba recibiendo a Minyamir en sus brazos-. Tu novia, la dejamos en buenas manos, ahora nos tenemos que ir, adiós y gracias- sin decir nada más Elladan y los otros dos se esfumaron por el pasillo. Claro, ahora era su novia. Legolas había visto y escuchado todo junto a Gimli, que se reía a cada rato de las estupideces que decían. Si, tenía que admitirlo, se había sentido celoso, pero ahora que la tenía en los brazos y la miraba, se le había olvidado todo, en sus pensamientos no cabía otra cosa. Se veía tan linda dormida, y ese suave color que había adoptado su piel en su rostro hacía que su belleza pareciera de cristal, su pelo colgaba delicadamente hacia abajo; de un tono oscuro, liso al principio y con unos hermosos rulos en las puntas; se veía tan pequeña, tan delicada y frágil que daba la impresión que se iba a quebrar y entonces Legolas sintió miedo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, o eso fue lo que supuso lo que sentía en ese momento ya que los elfos no sienten miedo, pero él supo que era miedo y era el miedo a perderla. Y quiso protegerla, cuidarla para siempre y que los años pasaran y tenerla a su lado para mirarla y saber que todo estaría bien, y que los años cobraran su deuda con ellos al llevarse junto con su historia para ir y al fin llegar a las tierras imperecederas.

La tomó más firmemente pero con una dulzura que ni él mismo imaginó, y caminó a lo largo del pasillo y en ese momento se topó con la persona más necesaria.

-Dama Éowyn, que grata es la sorpresa de encontrarla- dijo Legolas tratando de hacer una reverencia.

-Maese Legolas, en que puedo serviros y serle útil.

-Necesito una habitación, para dejar a Minyamir, que ha sido vencida por el sueño.

-No es problema, sígame por favor- le respondió con una sonrisa y lo guió por unos pasillos hasta que la final llegó a un corredor con algunas puertas en él, lo suficientemente separadas para ser habitaciones muy cómodas y grandes. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver una habitación muy cómoda como había supuesto-. Esta es la habitación, si necesitan algo, alguna de las doncellas vendrá para ayudarlos- Éowyn al salir de la habitación, Legolas le dio las gracias.

Él la recostó sobre la cama y la observó por unos largos segundos, luego decidió que era hora de que él también durmiera y se dispuso a irse cuando una mano se aferró a su ropa.

-No te vayas- dijo Minyamir entre sueños con una sonrisa que transmitía paz. Legolas se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de Minyamir entre las suyas, y se quedó dormido junto a ella como ya había pasado antes en el bosque.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Aiya! Por fin el cap numero 13, bueno ojalá les guste, lo que más me gustó a mi fue el final, fue muy tierno.**

**Como Minyamir le trata de sacar celos a Legolas ajajaja, lo encontré divertido. Ya verá la mañana siguiente.**

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo por ahora.**

**Namarië.**


	14. La piedra de Erech

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap14: La piedra de Erech**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El alba aún no se hacía presente pero Legolas sabía que tenía que despertar, se hallaba en la habitación con Minyamir, el se había dormido en el suelo y aún sujetaba su mano. La observó, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, se quedó así por unos segundos y de pronto ella se movió murmurando algo entre sueños.

-Mmmm… Legolas…- lo llamó ella en sueños.

-Que- dijo él aunque sabía que estaba durmiendo.

-'¿_Me respondió?'-_ pensó cuando escuchó la voz del elfo, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Al abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban muy cerca de ella. Retrocedió instantáneamente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo como si estuviera asustada. Legolas levantó una ceja como no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

-Ayer en la noche…- no puedo terminar ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por Minyamir que casi se paró en la cama.

-¿¡Ayer?! …¿en la noche? Que…que pasó ayer- dijo entrecortado no pudiendo recordar nada de anoche, lo último que se acordaba era que estaba en el comedor con sus primos y Halbarad… estúpidos elfos, ya verían cuando los encontrase, pero ya se ocuparía de eso, ahora le preocupaba más lo que habían hecho, o mejor dicho lo que no había hecho ya que no se acordaba de nada debido a su situación, en ese caso él se habría…- ¡Aprovechador!- gritó muy fuerte, tanto que Legolas saltó de la impresión y retrocedió al dedo acusador de Minyamir que lo apuntaba.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo decir, porque ahora si que no entendía ¿En que estaría pensando?

-¡Si! Te aprovechaste de mi situación poco conciente- saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la pieza, mientras Legolas la miraba como si estuviera loca, y en verdad lo parecía ¿De qué se había aprovechado, de tomarle la mano? Algo andaba mal- Si, solo porque yo estaba un poco…- de pronto calló, y se miraba fijamente a un espejo que estaba frente a ella y luego se miró el cuerpo-… estoy…estoy con ropa, o sea que tu y yo no…- Legolas en ese momento entendió la situación y le pareció una completa estupidez ¿Cómo podía pensar que él haría una cosa así?

-Ya ves, no, no pasó nada y te digo algo no entiendo como puedes desconfiar de mí- lo dijo un poco dolido- yo solo te traje cuando estabas…ahogada en cerveza, y si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien me dijo: "No te vayas"- dijo imitando su voz- y yo me quedé y dormí en el suelo cuando pude haber dormido muy cómodo en una cama, pero me quedé cuidándote, y aún así desconfías de mí- terminó y luego se dispuso a ir a la puerta para salir de ahí. Minyamir se sintió muy mal por todo eso, había sido muy mala con él y Legolas solo la había acompañado cuando ella se lo pidió, aunque la verdad es que no se acordaba, y aún así pensó lo peor de él. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado.

-Legolas- dijo antes de que abriera la puerta, pero él no se dio vuelta solo esperó que ella hablara, y Minyamir se dio cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que pensaba-, yo…lo siento, es que no sabía…no me acordaba de lo que había pasado, sé que no debería tratar de excusarme por un error que cometí- hizo una pausa en la que caminó hasta donde estaba parado en la puerta y se quedó detrás de él-, y lo siento por haberte culpado antes de que digieras algo, porque yo puede haberte escuchado antes de pensar cualquier cosa- Legolas se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente- y…- Minyamir no podía decir nada, se había quedado muda bajo la mirada de Legolas, y lo único que podía mirar eran sus ojos, como si el resto del mundo hubiera perdido su brillo y que si alguna vez se cerraban se volvería un lugar completamente oscuro y monótono, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos azules, y supo que nunca más se quería separar de él. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Minyamir, pero no de tristeza ni nada así, ni ella misma sabía el por qué de esa lágrima. Legolas se la recogió con su mano y luego le tomó suavemente la cara y la acarició. De pronto las rodillas de Minyamir se doblaron bruscamente haciendo que casi cayera de no ser por Legolas que la sujetó rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Ella asintió y luego se posó su cabeza en el pecho de Legolas y se quedaron así por unos minutos, él le acariciaba su espalda y ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados queriendo que nunca acabara ese momento. Luego se separó un poco de Legolas para volver a mirarlo a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y se besaron, se besaron con ternura pero deseándose el uno al otro, se besaron como dando cuenta a todos los besos que en mucho tiempo les había faltado, se besaron como no lo habían hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo, estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que lentamente se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, luego Legolas le dio un fugaz beso y ella le sonrió tiernamente. En sus mentes no cabía nada más que esa habitación y ellos. Minyamir lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta llegar la cama donde los dos se recostaron abrazados, ella usó el pecho de Legolas como almohada, y él, con la mano que pasaba por la espalda de Minyamir, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Se quedaron así hasta que por una ventana que estaba alta en la habitación, comenzó a entrar luz, el sol aún no salía pero lo haría pronto y ya era momento de levantarse porque partirían pronto. Minyamir se levantó un poco para quedar cara a cara con Legolas, le dio un beso y se disponía a hablar cuando el la interrumpió.

-No hemos hablado mucho en este último tiempo- dijo Legolas quitándole las palabras de la boca, Minyamir le iba a decir lo mismo y es que tenía razón, desde ese día no habían tenido nada de tiempo para hablar o para estar a solas como para hacerlo, los últimos días habían sido muy agitados, sobretodo para ella, se había reencontrado con sus primos y eso era un gran avance lo que la había puesto muy feliz y había hecho que olvidara todo lo demás, pero ya estaba aquí y cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque igual los últimos dos días no fueron del todo tranquilo que digamos- pensó un segundo y dijo: -porque son dos días desde que nos vinimos del abismo de Helm ¿o no? No estoy segura, pero independiente a eso, el último tiempo no ha sido muy tranquilo- a veces Minyamir parecía como si hablara con ella misma y nadie la escuchara. Legolas, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, rió suavemente y tomó un mechón del pelo de Minyamir que le caía en la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, luego se levantó un poco y le quitó un beso.

-Si, es verdad, tampoco habíamos tenido el tiempo para hacerlo- respondió Legolas volviendo a recostarse como estaba antes. Ella se inclinó un poco hasta llegar a la boca de Legolas y lo volvió a besar. Un beso dulce, como solo ella podía darlo, o por lo menos eso era lo que opinaba Legolas de sus besos. Se seguían besando cuando… toc toc: una doncella entró en el cuarto y parecía estar buscándolos.

-Disculpen que los moleste pero, el señor Aragorn lo está buscando y me ha dicho que si los veía que les dijera que si no bajaban a tomar desayuno ahora, se iría en este mismo momento- la doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego pidió permiso y se retiró. Legolas y Minyamir se miraron con preocupación y luego sin motivo comenzaron a reír como un par de locos. Se levantaron, asearon y demás, para luego bajar a los comedores, ahí se encontraba Aragorn y todos los demás que los acompañaban en el viaje, todos ya estaban desayunando y cuando entraron algunas cabezas se voltearon a ver quien entraba, la mayoría de estas dieron vuelta al saciar su simple curiosidad, pero otras cuatro cabezas se quedaron observando: Gimli, Aragorn, Ellada, Elrohir y Halbarad. Minyamir se dio cuenta de aquello y sintió como su cara le ardía.

-'_Que vergüenza'_ Legolas, yo creo que… emmm no tomaré desayuno- dijo mientras un rugido de su estómago se hacía escuchar y él la miró divertido, sabía que a ella nunca le habían gustado las presentaciones en publico.

-Vamos, no seas tonta- dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y la llevaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, ella de vez en cuando trataba de soltarse de su mano pero él la tomaba fuerte. Al llegar a la mesa se escucharon dos risas de unos personajes iguales, Minyamir los miró con un leve tic en su ojo y un puño apretado, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, y sin previo aviso, Minyamir había golpeado en la cabeza a sus primos que ahora tenían sus manos sobre ellas, pero no podían dejar de sonreír.

-Estúpidos, todo esto es por su culpa- dijo enojada Minyamir.

-Vaya amanecer- dijo Aragorn por el temperamento que traía Minyamir en la mañana- ¿Qué hicieron estos dos?- Minyamir se giró hasta donde estaba Aragorn y dijo…más bien gritó.

-¿¡Qué que hicieron?! Yo te lo explicaré- dijo, luego tomó aire lentamente para respirar profundo, se tranquilizó y volvió a hablar, ahora más calmada y sin gritar- estos descerebrados hicieron que yo tomara mucha cerveza anoche, y no me acuerdo de casi nada de lo que hice o dije o algo por el estilo, entonces, como tomé tanto y no me acordaba de nada, hoy en la mañana cuando desperté, Legolas…

-¿Dormiste con Legolas?- la interrumpió de golpe Aragorn a punto de reírse mirándola a ella y luego a Legolas, este no sabía que hacer. Minyamir al estar tan enojada le respondió sin pensar.

-Si-exclamó rápidamente para seguir explicándole lo que había pasado pero luego comprendió que lo que había dicho-. O sea no- se apuró en decir. Pero Aragorn, sus primos y Gimli ya estaban riendo- ¡Que te importa!- gritando tan fuerte que todos callaron al grito de la chica y se voltearon a verla. Ella quiso morirse en ese mismo momento y estaba completamente roja de vergüenza. Luego todos volvieron a sus desayunos y Minyamir sintió un poco más de alivio pero aún así quería pegarle a Aragorn.

-Así que durmieron juntos, eso quiere decir que ya están juntos de nuevo- dijo Aragorn que seguía sonriendo.

-Y ¿Se van a casar? Como Aragorn y nuestra hermana Arwen- dijo Erohir, el que recibió otro golpe en la cabeza de parte de Minyamir.

-No, lo dudo, porque no creo que Arwen, su hermana, quiera casarse con Aragorn- dijo Minyamir mirando a Aragorn, ahora era ella la que llevaba la sonrisa.

-Y ¿Por qué no?- dijoesperando que Minyamir digiera alguna estupidez.

-Claro, no creo que quiera casarse después de saber un 'antes que usted viniera a agraciarlo'- dijo imitando burlonamente la voz de Aragorn lo que hizo que los otros se rieran. Aragorn la miró inexpresivo y ella esperó que le digiera algo pero no lo hizo nunca- _Aragorn, Aragorn, ten mucho cuidado en lo que vayas a decir-_ dijo en la cabeza de Aragorn, este sonrió como que si eso fuese lo que estaba esperando, y ella pudo escuchar dentro de la mente de Aragorn que la llamaba y le decía:

-_Dormiste con Legolas_- dijo y luego rió y a ella se le quitó la sonrisa. Los demás que observaban no entendían que estaba pasando. Minyamir suspiró como si estuviera muy cansada y se sentó en una silla al lado de Aragorn.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- le preguntó Minyamir a Aragorn que seguía teniendo su sonrisa pero la de ahora era de triunfo.

-Cuando acabes de tomar desayuno- respondió el hombre dejando a los demás muy extrañados por la reacción del par.

-Entonces vayámonos - dijo Minyamir, y Aragorn y Minyamir se pararon al mismo tiempo. Luego Aragorn se retiró del comedor y todos los demás comenzaron a desalojarla porque sabían que ya venia la hora de la partida, Minyamir tomó la mano de Legolas y lo miró con una sonrisa-. ¿Vamos?- le dijo todavía mirándolo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó por la situación de antes con Aragorn.

-Nada, tonteras de tontos, o sea digo que el tonto es él no yo, claro- respondió Minyamir y Legolas rió, el comedor ya estaba quedando vacío.

-Será mejor que vayamos o nos van a dejar- dijo Legolas, ella asintió. Miró la mesa y todavía quedaba una persona.

-Gimli, vamos o ¿te da miedo ir? Yo te dije que te iba a dar miedo al final pero no mi hiciste caso- le dijo Minyamir, Gimli rió y fue hasta donde estaban ellos dos.

-No, no me da miedo…

-Aún- le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

-Mejor vamos- dijo Gimli al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Los tres amigos salieron del palacio para dirigirse donde todos se preparaban para partir.

El sol todavía no aparecía por el Este y ya estaban casi todos los hombres montados en las cabalgaduras, y Aragorn se disponía a saltar a la silla cuando vieron aparecer a la Dama Éowyn vestida de jinete, ciñendo una espada, venía a despedirlos. Tenía en la mano una copa, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un sorbo deseándoles buena suerte, luego se la tendió a Aragorn y también bebió, y dijo:

-Adiós, bebo por la prosperidad de vuestra casa y por vos y por todo vuestro pueblo.

Legolas, Gimli y Minyamir, que estaban más cerca, creyeron ver lágrimas en los ojos de Éowyn, y esas lágrimas en alguien tan grave y altivo, parecían aún más dolorosas.

-¿Os iréis, Aragorn?-preguntó ella.

-Si.

-¿No permitiréis que me una a esta compañía como os lo he pedido?-

-No- dijo él- pues no podría concederlo sin el permiso del rey y su hermano, y ellos no llegan si no hasta mañana. ¡Adiós!- entonces Éowyn cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¡Os lo suplico!- dijo con gran dolor.

-No- dijo otra vez Aragorn y le tomó la muñeca para obligarla a levantarse, y se la besó, luego de un saltó montó la silla-. Vuestro deber es estar aquí con los suyos.

-Demasiado he tenido que oír de deber- dijo ella- pero ya bastante he tenido que esperar con las rodillas flojas ¿acaso no puedo vivir mi vida como yo lo deseo?

-Pocos pueden hacerlo con honra -respondió Aragorn-. Pero ¿no habéis aceptado el cargo de gobernar hasta que llegue el rey? Si no habrían nombrado a algún mariscal o capitán, y no podría abandonar el cargo aunque estuviese cansado de él.

-¿Siempre seré yo la elegida? Replicó amargamente- ¿Siempre tendré que quedarme mientras los jinetes parten, dedicándome a pequeñas tareas mientras ellos conquistan la gloria, para que al volver se encuentren con un lecho y comida esperándolos?

-Quizá no esté lejano el día en que no regresen- dijo Aragorn- entonces ese valor sin gloria será muy necesario, pues ya nadie recordará las hazañas de los últimos defensores, las hazañas no son menos valerosas por que nadie las alabe.

-Todas vuestras palabras solo significan una cosa: Eres una mujer y tu misión está en el hogar. Sin embargo cuando los hombres mueran, se te permitirá quemar la casa e inmolarte con ella pues ellos ya no la necesitarán. Pero soy de la casa de Eorl, sé montar y esgrimir una espada, y no temo al dolor ni a la muerte.

-¿A qué le teme entonces?- le preguntó Aragorn.

-A una jaula. A vivir encerrada detrás de los barrotes, hasta que la costumbre y la vejez acepten el cautiverio, y la posibilidad y aun el deseo de llevar a cabo grandes hazañas se hayan perdido para siempre- dijo mirándolo fijamente y un silencio se hizo entre ambos, un silencio que dejó escuchar el ruido y lo que hablaban los otros jinetes de la compañía, y ella habló nuevamente:- ¿Por qué es que la Dama Minyamir puede cabalgar y cruzar al destino que usted elija?

-Porque el deber de ella en esta guerra a sido este, acompañarme hasta el fin de la guerra o hasta que otro fin nos alcance- Aragorn respiró profundo- ¡Adiós!- diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y partió sin dar vuelta la cabeza para mirarla. Y solo aquellos que la conocían bien y que estaban cerca pudieron saber de su dolor. Los hombres comenzaron a seguirle el paso. Éowyn se quedó inmóvil como una estatua mirando a Aragorn, y en eso alguien se la acercó.

-Tu lugar no es en esta compañía, sino en la otra, tu destino está muy cerca y esta vez no tendrás que esperar a que los jinetes regresen ya que tú regresarás con ellos saboreando la victoria- dijo Minyamir que había escuchado con atención la conversación con Aragorn, y la entendía, la entendía más de lo que nadie se imaginaba. El estar en un sitio sabiendo que el lugar que le correspondía estaba muy lejos de ahí, y querer alcanzarlo sin triunfo alguno. Pero el lugar de Éowyn en esta guerra estaba muy cera '_de hecho en camino_' pensó Minyamir.

-Pero como puede ser, me dices que mi lugar no es con esta compañía- dijo Éowyn sin quitar la mirada de los jinetes que avanzaban cada vez más.

-Tu lugar está con el rey y con tu hermano, no tengas miedo y ve adelante- luego no dijo más y fue donde estaba esperando su caballo, montó en él y le sonrió a Éowyn para darse vuelta y galopar hasta alcanzar la compañía que ya habían salido de Edoras. Éowyn los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron bajo el negro Dwimor, el Monte de los Espectros donde se encontraba la Puerta de los Muertos.

Continuaron cabalgando con un cielo aún gris, pues el sol todavía no trepaba por las cumbres del Monte de los Espectros, que ahora tenían delante. Pasaron por las hileras de piedras antiguas que conducían al Bosque Sombrío. Allí en aquella oscuridad de árboles negros, que ni el mismo Legolas pudo soportar mucho tiempo, en la falda misma de la montaña nacía un sendero y en medio de este se erguía una piedra, como un dedo del destino.

-Me hiela la sangre- dijo Gimli, pero nadie más habló y la voz del enano cayó muriendo en las húmedas agujas de los pinos. Los caballos no querían pasar por el lado de la piedra y los jinetes tuvieron que continuar a pie llevando a los caballos por la brida. Así llegaron al fondo del paso. Y allí, en un muro de roca vertical, se abría la Puerta Oscura, negra como las fauces de la noche. Figuras y signos, demasiado borrosas como para que alguien los leyera, coronaban el umbral de piedra, de la que el miedo fluía como un vaho gris. La compañía se detuvo y fuera de Legolas, Minyamir y los hijos de Elrond que no temían a los fantasmas de los hombres, no hubo un solo corazón que no se debilitara.

Minyamir, que al comienzo pensó que al llegar a las puertas se aterraría, pero nada le decía que tenía miedo o que la asustara, no supo la razón pero no temía entrar a ese lugar lleno de espectros.

-Es una puerta adversa- Dijo Halbarad-, y sé que tras ella me espera la puerta, pero sin embargo, me atreveré a cruzarla. Pero ningún caballo querrá cruzarla.

-Pero nosotros tenemos que entrar- le respondió Aragorn que iba a su lado- y por tanto los caballos también entrarán. Pues si salimos de esta oscuridad, del otro lado nos esperan muchas leguas, y cada hora perdida favorece el triunfo de Sauron. ¡Seguidme!

Aragorn se puso al frente, y era tal su fuerza de voluntad en esa hora de oscuridad, que todos sus compañeros, los Dúnedain, fueron detrás de él. Y era en verdad tan grande el amor que los caballos sentían por sus jinetes, que hasta el terror de la puerta estaban dispuestos a afrontar, si el corazón de quien los llevaba por la brida no vacilaba. Solo Iloen y Arod, los caballos de Rohan, se negaron a seguir adelante, y se detuvieron, sudando y estremeciéndose dominados por un terror lastimoso. Legolas le puso una mano en los ojos de su caballo y canturreó unas palabras que se perdieron en la oscuridad, y el caballo se tranquilizó, luego hizo lo mismo con el caballo de Minyamir y así se dejaron conducir y entraron por la puerta introduciéndose en la oscuridad. Gimli se quedó solo, las rodillas le temblaban y estaba furioso consigo mismo.

-¡Esto es increíble! -dijo- ¡Que un elfo quiera entrar en las entrañas de la tierra, y un enano no se atreva!- y con una resolución subita, se precipitó al interior. Pero lo pareció como si una pesadez se apoderara de sus pies, y una ceguera repentina se tomaba los ojo de Gimli hijo de Glóin, que tantos abismos había cruzado sin acobardarse.

Aragorn había traído antorchas, y marchaba a la cabeza del grupo llevando una en alto, y Elladan iba con otra a la retaguardia, y Gimli, tropezando tras él. No veía nada más que la débil luz de las antorchas, si la compañía ase detenía un momento, le parecía escuchar alrededor un interminable murmullo de palabras en una lengua desconocida. Nada atacó a la compañía ni le cerró el paso, sin embargo, el terror de Gimli seguía creciendo, sobre todo por que sabía que ya no era posible retroceder, todos los senderos que iban dejando atrás, eran invadidos por un ejército invisible que los seguía en las tinieblas. Pasó así un tiempo interminable, hasta que vio un espectáculo que siempre habría de recordar con horror. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir el camino era ancho, pero ahora la compañía acababa de llegar a un vasto espacio vacío, ya sin muros a uno y otro lado. El pavor lo abrumaba y a duras penas podía caminar. A la luz de la antorcha de Aragorn, algo centelleó a cierta distancia, a la derecha. Aragorn ordenó un alto y se acercó a ver que era.

-¿Será posible que no sienta miedo?- murmuró Gimli- en cualquier otra caverna, yo Gimli hijo de Glóin, habría sido el primero en correr atraído por el brillo del oro ¡pero no aquí! ¡Que siga donde está!

Sin embargo se acercó, y vio que Aragorn estaba de rodillas con Elladan sostenía en alto las dos antorchas. Delante yacía el esqueleto de un hombre de notable estatura. Había estado vestido con una cota de malla, y el arnés se conservaba intacto, pues el aire de la caverna era seco como polvo. El plaquín era de oro, y el cinturón de oro y granates, y de oro también era el yelmo que le cubría el cráneo descarnado, de cara al suelo. Había caído del otro lado de la pared de piedra de la caverna, y delante de él se alzaba una puerta rocosa cerrada a cal y canto. Los huesos de los dedos se aferraban aún a las fisuras. Una espada mellada y rota yacía junto a él como si en un último intento hubiera querido atravesar la roca con el acero.

Aragorn no lo tocó, pero luego de contemplarlo un rato, en silencio se levantó y suspiró.

-¿Adónde conduce esta puerta? ¿Por qué quiso entrar? Nadie lo sabrás jamás- y de súbito se volvió- ¡Pues esta no es mi misión! -dijo hablándole a la susurrante oscuridad- ¡Guardad los secretos y tesoros juntados en años oscuros! Sólo pedimos prontitud ¡Dejadnos pasar, y luego seguidnos! ¡Os convoco ante la Piedra de Erech!

No hubo respuesta, solo un silencio profundo, más aterrador aún que los murmullos, y luego sopló una ráfaga fría de viento que apagó las antorchas y fue imposible volver a encenderlas. Del tiempo que pasó, una hora o muchas, Gimli recuerda muy poco. Los otros apresuraron el paso pero él seguía atrás, perseguido por un horror indescriptible que siempre parecía estar a punto de alcanzarlo un rumor que crecía en sus espaldas como el susurro fantasmal de innumerables pies.

Minyamir iba al lado de Legolas, como era de esperar, y por extraño que fuera para ella, no sentía ni un poco de miedo. Cuando recordó que tendrían que pasar por aquí, algo parecido al miedo se apoderó de ella pero de inmediato esa sensación desapareció de su vientre y solo encontraba tranquilidad, sentía algo de curiosidad por saber como eran los fantasmas de los hombres pero nada que se le pareciera al miedo. '¿_serán verdes, huesudos y harapientos como era en la peli?_' se preguntó de repente y no puedo evitar imaginárselos.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un fantasma?- le preguntó en un susurro Minyamir a Legolas. Este la miró con una rara expresión por extraña pregunta que le había hecho.

-Creo que no- dijo este tratando de recordar en toda su vida, y Minyamir se percató que trataba de recordar y como su mente trabajaba muy rápido, se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-¿Qué pasaría si un elfo tiene mala memoria? O sea yo me pregunto porque como viven…o sea vivimos tanto, es como difícil recordar todo lo que viviste, viste, oliste, sentiste, a donde fuiste y todas esa cosas que por lo general un hombre común que vive poco, recuerda muy pocas cosas de su niñez- luego miró a Legolas como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y volvió a hablar -¿Recuerdas todo lo que has vivido?- dijo como si fuera la pregunta que hace todos los días al desayuno o en una conversación trivial del día. Legolas la miró como si fuera un Balrog con tiña e intentó contestar pero no sabía que. Luego de unos segundos habló.

-¿La falta de oxígeno te afecta al cerebro, o es la oscuridad?- le preguntó como si Minyamir no le hubiera preguntado nada antes.

-¿Falta de oxígeno? ¿Qué, los elfos estudian química?- fue la respuesta de Minyamir que le bastó a Legolas para saber su respuesta.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y luego de un largo silencio se escuchó el murmullo del agua. Al fondo del pasaje se notaba una luz que con cada paso que daban se iba acercando más y más. La compañía siguió caminando, atravesaron otra puerta y de improviso estaban caminando al lado de un río, y más allá el camino descendía bruscamente en unos riscos tan afilados como cuchillos contra el cielo. Supieron más tarde que faltaban solo dos horas para el anochecer, aunque por lo que Minyamir podía entender podría ser el crepúsculo o tratarse de otro mundo fácilmente. Al salir montaron nuevamente a caballo, Gimli volvió junto a Legolas. La tarde caía dando paso al anochecer con azul intenso en el cielo. Cabalgaban en fila, Minyamir iba detrás de Legolas y Gimli, cuando Legolas se dio vuelta para hablar con Gimli, el enano y Minyamir pudieron ver el destello de los ojos de Legolas, Minyamir pensó que era como un gato y se preguntó si a ella también le ocurriría eso.

-Los muertos nos siguen- le dijo Legolas a Gimli.

-Si, los muertos cabalgan detrás de nosotros, han sido convocados- dijo Elladan que iba un poco más adelante.

-Oh, gracias eso me ayudará a seguir adelante- dijo Gimli en sarcasmo y mirando aterrorizado hacia atrás.

-Si quieres devuélvete- dijo Minyamir burlándose del enano, Gimli la miró con cara de asesino y ella se limitó a sonreírle como niña buena.

Repentinamente la compañía salió al final de la hondonada y ante ellos se extendían las tierras montañosas de un gran valle y el arroyo que habían escuchado antes descendía como una voz fría en numerosas cascadas. Abajo en el valle se veían luces de pobladores y cuando bajaron y pasaban por las casas estas se iban apagando, las puertas y ventanas se cerraban y la gente que aún estaba en los campos daba gritos de terror y en todas partes se oía el mismo clamor: ¡El rey de los Muertos camina entre nosotros!

-¿Se referirán a Aragorn?- dijo de pronto Minyamir a nadie. Pero nadie respondió, solo una mirada de reproche de parte de Gimli.

Justo antes de la media noche, y cuando los caballos ya comenzaban a trastabillar de cansancio, y en una oscuridad tan negra como las cavernas de las montañas, llegaron por fin a la colina de la piedra de Erech. Era una piedra que parecía sobrenatural y parecía como si hubiera caído de lo alto, y así lo creían los que habían olvidado las leyendas del Oesternesse. Era completamente negra, redonda como un gran globo, de la altura de un hombre, aunque la mitad estaba enterrada en el suelo.

Minyamir, que entendía un cuarto de lo que estaba pasando y que los otros tres cuartos de lo que sucedía estaba mas perdida que el discman que llevaba en su mochila, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de conocer lo que estaba pasando y por qué habían llegado a una piedra gigante, (ok, se había leído los libros y visto las películas, pero su memoria no era algo por lo que la felicitaran mucho, de hecho generalmente la traicionaba y olvidaba todo) y decidió preguntarle a alguien. Justo atrás de ella iba su querido primo Elladan que cuidaba la retaguardia como lo habían programado antes del viaje. Paró un poco la marcha de su caballo hasta que Elladan la alcanzara para poder hablarlo más cómodamente.

-Holi- fue la iniciación de su conversación por parte de Minyamir, Elladan la miró con cara de 'cual es tu problema'

-Hola…creo- dijo Elladan- si no mal recuerdo ya nos habíamos saludado esta mañana.

-So what- dijo Minyamir muy normal- ¿no te puedo saludar de nuevo?

-Supongo.

-Oye, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-Cabalgando- dijo Elladan como obvio (y lo era). Minyamir rodó los ojos.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo fingiendo una voz sorprendida –no seas tan literal, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué es eso que está al frente? ¿Y porque nos siguen los fantasmas, o sea no deberíamos ir a defender a Gondor con los fantasmas?- pensó un momento en lo que había dicho- o sea, no es porque yo sepa lo que está pasando y lo que vamos a hacer y cuales son su planes, pero era solo…una suposición, si eso era una suposición. Lindo paisaje '_estúpida_'- Elladan solo rió de las reacciones que ella tenía, pero hizo caso omiso de lo que había dicho, ya que el y su hermano estaban al tanto de donde venía y que sabía, pero también sabía que tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran por si sola y no estaba bien adelantarse a los hechos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- hizo una pausa- ¿Enserio quieres saber? Porque puede que no quepa en tu cerebro, y además para que quieres saber, si aunque te diga jamás podrás llegar de nuevo, eres la persona más perdida de todos los tiempos- decía mientras aguantaba la risa y Minyamir lo miraba con cara de asesina en serie.

-El que no va a tener sentido de ubicación serás tu si no dejas de decir estupideces.

-Está bien. Bajamos desde las fuentes de Moethond, en el río de aguas glaciales.

-¿Es una broma?

-Entenderías si conocieras más la tierra donde vives, te dije que no entenderías y…

-Está bien, está bien tu ganas, ahora- hizo una pausa e hizo una mueca como si tratara de recordar algo- cual era la segunda pregunta…Ah! Si…

-Shhhhh, no grites- dijo Elladan mirando al frente justo cuando la mitad de la compañía daba vuelta la cabeza para ver que era lo que había pasado. Legolas, curioso se detuvo para acercarse un poco a ellos y preguntar sin palabras que había pasado, Elladan y Minyamir negaron con la cabeza en señal de 'nada, no te preocupes' y la chica agradeció por que fuera de noche ya que sus mejillas ardían y supuso que estaba roja de la vergüenza. Luego que las cosas se calmaron un poco volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, ya me acordé de la otra pregunta.

-Si me di cuenta- dijo Elladan casi riendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, a donde vamos y la siguiente pregunta que era '¿Qué es eso que está al frente?' se relacionan- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar hacia delante y luego se volvió hacia ella y habló nuevamente:- estamos yendo hacia la piedra de Erech, que es lo que está en frente.

-Ya, y entonces ¿Qué es la piedra de Erech?

-No pero viene otra pregunta antes que…

-No me importa, ¡¿Qué es la piedra de Erech?!

-Está bien- dijo Elladan casi asustado por la reacción de su prima- pero es una historia larga y no se si alcance a contártela antes de que lleguemos. Tal vez sería mejor dejarla para otro día.

-Si bueno está bien, tienes razón.

-Y la respuesta a la otra pregunta es que, como ya lo había dicho antes, los fantasmas nos siguen porque han sido convocados por Aragorn que es el rey de Gondor, por lo tanto heredero de Isildur. Y bueno todo eso tiene que ver con la historia de la piedra de Erech.

-Si algo me acuerdo de eso.

Siguieron cabalgando por un momento en silencio y luego Minyamir volvió a hablar:

-¿Tu recuerdas algo de mi padre?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-La verdad es que muy poco, y las cosas que te podría decir son las que todos conocen, pero nada personal. En el momento en que tu te fuiste el regresó a Númenor.

-Como si yo hubiera querido irme- dijo en sarcasmo-. Pero a que te refieres con que volvió a Númenor.

-Bueno esa es una historia aún más larga que la de Isildur y la piedra de Erech. Y además no sé si soy el indicado para contare todas esas cosas.

Minyamir se quedó con aún más preguntas de las que tenía antes, pero no sabía como formularlas y al parecer todas las historias eran demasiado largas para contarla en un viaje como el que estaban haciendo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella no sabía nada de su madre, si estaba viva o muerta, y tampoco sabía su padre estaba vivo o muerto, estaba segura de que Elladan lo sabía pero no quería saberlo todavía. Tuvo la intención de preguntárselo pero una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago y prefirió callar.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Aiya a todas las que siguen mi fiiic!!!**

**Lo sientooooooooo no fue mi intención demorarme tantoo, espero que sigan leyendo y yo espero que no me demore tanto en actualizar otra vez.**

**Bueno las quiero mucho a todas las que siguen mi fic, ya se que no es de los mejores pero bueno.**

**Un gran beso y cuídense muchoo**

**Namrië**


	15. Gusanos, Condes y Navíos

**-Generaciones-Perdidas-**

**Cap15: Gusanos, Condes y Navíos.**

Siguieron cabalgando rápido ya que Aragorn había dicho que tenían que llegar antes del amanecer del siguiente día. La media noche ya estaba cerca cuando llegaron a la colina de Erech, era una suerte ya que los caballos comenzaban a trastabillar de cansancio y la compañía gris seguía al mismo paso.

En lo profundo de la noche llegaron a la cima donde se encontraba la extraña piedra de aspecto sobrenatural. Elrohir se acercó a Aragorn para entregarle un cuerno de plata que luego sopló y resonó en las colinas. La compañía pudo oír como si otros cuernos le respondieran y Aragorn habló con voz fuerte:

-Infieles ¿A que habéis venido?- y se escuchó una voz que salió de la noche que le respondió a Aragorn.

-A cumplir el juramento y a encontrar la paz.

-Entonces ha llegado esa hora. Marcharé en seguida a la rivera del Anduin y vosotros vendréis conmigo, y cuando no quede ningún sirviente de Sauron en esta tierra, consideraré por cumplido vuestro trato- hubo un silencio pero nuevamente la voz habló.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú para "dar por cumplido nuestro trato"?

-Yo soy Elassar, el heredero de Isildur y de Gondor- y dicho esto le dijo a Halbarad que desplegara el estandarte que había traído. Este era negro y si contenía alguna insignia no se veía en la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces se hizo el silencio, ni un murmullo, ni un suspiro volvió a oírse en toda esa noche. La compañía gris acampó cerca de la piedra, aunque los hombres atemorizados por los espectros que los rodeaban no pudieron dormir mucho.

En el preciso momento que llegó el alba partieron en un fatigoso viaje, que de no ser por Aragorn que los llevaba firme, habrían parado hace ya mucho rato. Ahora todos se dirigían al Este, hacia la guerra, a enfrentar el ataque de las sombras.

La noche estaba por caer y todos estaban callados, lo único que se escuchaba era la marcha de la compañía, algunos como Merry ya se estaban quedando dormidos con el bamboleo del andar del animal. Pero la paz se vio bruscamente interrumpida. Un grito que asustó hasta los muertos (literalmente, ya que los muertos los seguían) que vino entre la compañía.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- como el grito sonaba como de mujer todos supusieron que era de Minyamir, pero¿Ahora que le pasaba?- ¡Un gusanooooOOOO¡Tengoo un gusanoooOOO!- dijo, mas bien, gritó casi llorando. Algunos de los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reír sin poder disimularlo.

-Hahahaha, toma ahí esta tu gusano- le dijo Elladan que le había sacado el gran, jugoso, peludo y monstruoso gusano que Minyamir tenía en el brazo –Es solo una larvita, tal vez te estás pudriendo- le dijo muy serio como si fuera totalmente en serio.

-Tal vez alguien me lo pegó- le respondió Minyamir un poco enojada y todavía afectada por el "terrorífico" gusano.

-Puede ser, tiene que haber sido Legolas, siempre supe que no era tan sano- dijo nuevamente Elladan, su propósito había sido molestar un poco, solo un poco a Minyamir, y lo había logrado. Minyamir lo miraba con cara de asesina y apunto de lanzarse encima de Elladan, cuando llegó Aragorn junto con Legolas para interrumpirlos con una cara que no parecía que se iban a unir a la conversación.

-Lamento mucho el ataque malvado que acabas de sufrir Minyamir pero, debemos continuar, ya que como dije antes, no podemos demorarnos más- dijo Aragorn.

-Uuuuy habló el Rey de la seriedad y lo formal- dijo Minyamir por lo bajo – No os preocupéis alteza, ya no os causaré más molestia, viajaré callada como un muerto, sin ofender a nuestros compañeros claro- le dijo directamente con un leve tono de sarcasmo que jamás podría evitar usar hasta en los momentos menos indicados. Aragorn rodó los ojos y se volvió para ir nuevamente a dirigir la compañía.

-Oye lo que dice Aragorn es verdad, ya no podemos retrasarnos más, debemos acabar con esto lo más rápido posible- le dijo por último Legolas y también muy serio.

-Disculpe usted, Señor Conde de la seriedad- le dijo Minyamir como respuesta. En todo esto Elladan no podía disimular reírse –Ay perdón, me equivoque, no puedo creerlo, se me había olvidado que usted, señor, era el Rey, o príncipe- Legolas solo la miró por un rato y negó con la cabeza, tal como un padre decepcionado lo hace con su hijo.

-Minyamir¿Que no entiendes? Esto es serio y tú siempre lo tomas todo como un juego, haciendo bromas como si fuera una simple tarde en la que tomas un poco de sol- Minyamir, que todo lo había dicho como una broma y que luego había comenzado a reír junto con Elladan, lo miró con una expresión entre confundida, dolida y otras emociones que Legolas no puedo interpretar.

-Déjame decirte que la gravedad del asunto lo comprendo mejor que tu, mejor que cualquiera de los que estén aquí, pero no por eso me voy a poner a llorar y a contagiar a todos con mi pesimismo, y creo que con lo que yo hago soy mucho más útil en este momento que otros ¿Crees que ellos habrían reído si alguien llega y les dice: oye esto es muy serio y tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a la guerra. Crees que habrían reído? Yo lo dudo y pienso que un poco de felicidad no le hace mal a nadie- le dijo muy seria, Elladan también se había quedado serio en el m omento en que Legolas había dicho eso, pero apoyaba a su prima cien por ciento. Minyamir comenzó a cabalgar detrás de la compañía pasando por el lado de Legolas sin dirigirle una sola palabra, pero antes de que se hubiera alejado demasiado se dio vuelta y dijo:

-Llorón- y le sacó la lengua y se fue con el resto. Legolas no podía creerlo, le acababa de dar un sermón, que la verdad era para que no le volviera hablar hasta que el le pidiera disculpas, y luego le salía con esto. Nunca cambiaría.

-Amigo, yo creo que mi prima tiene razón, si tu estas amargado, está bien, pero déjatelo para ti, a estos hombres lo último que les falta es que les echen a perder el animo, y para el único buen ánimo que hay es el de Minyamir- le dijo Elladan pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Legolas no dijo nada pero por su expresión parecía que lo había entendido y que estaba algo arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Luego de un rato de haber pensado un rato, fue a hablar con Minyamir. Se adelantó un poco y se abrió paso entre los jinetes hasta encontrar a Minyamir entre ellos. Cabalgó un rato al lado de ella en silencio, solo mirándola de reojo, y se dio cuenta que ella cabalgaba como si nada, no lo miraba y no se había inmutado en el momento en que el había llegado. Legolas pensó que esto le iba a costar un poco más ya que era como una niña chica y muy orgullosa.

-Oye, solo quería decirte que…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella habló.

-Oigo algo, es como si alguien me hablara ¿Escuchas eso?- le preguntó al hombre que tenía al lado, él solo sonrió por la situación y se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me vas a hablar? Bueno entonces tendré que hablar con Aragorn para decirle lo que dijiste de él.

-Hey! Yo me refería a ti cerebro de baba- le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya no importa, conseguí que me hablaras- le dijo burlándose de ella. Minyamir iba a decir algo en el momento pero la verdad no encontró nada que decir y se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Luego se dio cuenta que él la había vencido en su propio juego y dio un bufido y dijo:

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, es que quería decirte que me di cuenta que tenías razón y que lo siento por ser tan pesimista y todas esas cosas que dijiste y…bueno eso, que me di cuenta que tenías razón- dijo él apartando su orgullo de elfo.

-Bien, solo dos cosas: 1- yo siempre tengo la razón- lo dijo, en broma, pero igual dándose un aire de superioridad y como si lo hubiera dicho enserio- y 2- yo no dije nada de ti, de hecho ni siquiera te nombré, solo puse un ejemplo- dijo para librarse de la culpa. Legolas sonrió de lado.

-Si como no, no lo dijiste pero lo pensaste, y eso también cuenta.

-Está bien- dijo dando un suspiro –Mejor vuelvo con Elladan, porque él no me habla, tal vez le doy miedo- dijo haciéndole señas al hombre que le había preguntado cuando Legolas intentaba hablarle. El por su parte no sabía que había hecho y miraba con cara de no saber que hacer.

-Bueno a quien no le das miedo- le dijo Legolas riéndose de ella –Oye disculpa si te causó problemas- le dijo al hombre, que ahora estaba más confundido. Minyamir lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y levanto un puño en señal que lo iba a golpear, pero respiró profundo y se calmo, luego le sonrió al hombre y se retiró hacia el final de la compañía de los vivos junto con Elladan. Legolas hizo lo mismo volviendo con Aragorn al principio de la compañía.

Ya no quedaba nada más, todos los caminos se dirigían al Este, hacia la Guerra ya inminente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Rey Thédoen había llegado a la gran Cuidad Blanca por las Puertas del Río. Desde ahí pudo ver a los hombres de Elfhelm luchando contra la maquinaria de asedio del enemigo. Casi la mitad del norte de Pelennor la ocupaban lo Rohirrim, y los campamentos ardían y los orcos huían en dirección al Río como una manada de animales atemorizados perseguidos por sus cazadores. Pero aún no habían reconquistados las Puertas del Río.

Los enemigos que la custodiaban eran numerosos y en la otra mitad de la llanura había ejércitos que se mantenían intactos. El capitán de una de las fuerzas enemigas vio en el horizonte la creciente luz de la mañana y muy adelante y en pleno campo el estandarte del rey con unos hombres alrededor. Poseído por una furia, lanzó un grito de guerra y desplegó su estandarte y se precipitó con una gran horda sobre el corcel blanco en campo verde, y las cimitarras de los sureños resplandecieron como estrellas.

Sólo entonces Théoden reparó en el capitán. Sin esperar el atacó azuzó con un grito a Crinblanca y salió al encuentro de su enemigo. Terrible fue aquel encuentro, pero la furia de los hombres del norte era la más ardiente, y sus caballeros más hábiles con las lanzas. Théoden rompió su lanza en mil pedazos cuando abatió al capitán enemigo. Atravesó con la espada el estandarte y al mismo tiempo al jinete.

Entonces todos los sobrevivientes de la caballería enemiga dieron media vuelta y huyeron lejos.

En la plenitud de la gloria del rey las tinieblas cayeron alrededor. Los caballos gritaban encabritados y los jinetes cayeron al suelo arrodillados al ser arrojados de las sillas de sus caballos.

-¡De pie Eorlingas!- gritó Théoden- ¡que no os amedrente la oscuridad! –pero Crinblanca enloqueció de terror, se había levantado sobre sus patas traseras, luchaba con el aire, y de pronto, un dardo negro lo había atravesado. Y el rey cayó debajo de él.

Como una nube de tormenta descendió la sombra de una criatura alada: un ave quizá, pero más grande que cualquiera conocida, y parecía desnuda, pues no tenía plumas. Descendió hasta posarse sobre Crinblanca, una figura envuelto en un manto negro amenazante, venía montado en aquella criatura: el Señor de los Nazgûl.

El rey había quedado casi solo, la mayoría de sus hombres yacían en el suelo o se encontraban muy lejos por la locura de sus caballos. Pero uno permanecía a su lado: el joven Dernhelm, fiel más allá del miedo. El rey lo había conocido en la marcha y sabía que el muchacho era especial. Para él, el rey Théoden había sido como un padre por mucho tiempo.

Durante la batalla y hasta que la Sombra se bajó, Merry se había mantenido a salvo en la grupa de Hoja de Viento, pero de pronto el corcel atemorizado había arrojado a su jinete al suelo y ahora se encontraba corriendo suelto por la llanura. Merry se arrastraba en cuatro patas como un animal, se sentía enfermo y ciego de terror. No quería levantarse ni abrir los ojos. Pero de pronto le pareció oír en la oscuridad la voz de Dernhelm, pero le sonó extraña, comos i le recordase a la de alguien que conocía.

-¡Vete de aquí, señor de las carroñas!¡Deja en paz a los muertos!

Una voz glacial le respondió: -¡No te interpongas entre un Nazgûl y su presa! No es tu vida lo que arriesgas, a ti no te mataré, te llevaré conmigo muy lejos, a la casa de los lamentos donde te devorarán la carne y te desnudarán la mente- se oyó un ruido metálico de una espada que salía de la vaina.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo lo impediré si está en mis manos.

-¡Impedírmelo¿A mí? Estás loco. ¡Ningún hombre viviente puede impedirme nada!

Lo que Merry oyó a continuación no podía ser más insólito para esa hora: le pareció que Dernhelm se reía.

-¡Es que yo no soy ningún hombre viviente! Lo que tus ojos ven es una mujer: Soy Éowyn hija de Éomund. Pretendes impedir que me acerque a mi señor pariente. ¡Vete de aquí si no eres un ser inmortal! Porque vivo o espectro oscuro te traspasaré con mi espada si lo tocas.

La criatura alada respondió con un aullido pero el espectro del Anillo quedó en silencio, como si de pronto dudara.

Merry, sofocado por el miedo se atrevió a abrir los ojos, las tinieblas que le oscurecían la vista y la mente desaparecieron. Y a pocos pasos vio a la gran bestia y al lado el espectro y un poco más allá hacia su izquierda estaba ella, la mujer que hace unos momentos Merry llamaba Dernhelm, pero el yelmo que ocultaba el secreto estaba en el suelo. El rostro que había visto en El Sagrario apareció una vez mas en la mente del hobbit, era alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza y busca la muerte. Sintió piedad. Y de improviso el coraje de los de su raza, lento en encenderse, reapareció en él. Se arrastró con cautela para no ser descubierto por el enemigo. Pero él estaba tan movido por la duda y la malicia que solo miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente, le prestó tanta atención como aun gusano en el fango.

De improviso la bestia batió sus alas y levantó un viento de olor fétido. Subió en el aire y luego se precipitó sobre Éowyn, atacándola con las garras abiertas. Ella no se inmutó, había recibido bien su herencia de reyes flexibles como juncos pero templados como el acero. Descargó un golpe rápido, hábil y mortal. La espada cortó el cuello extendido de la criatura y su cabeza cayó como piedra y el cuerpo con las alas abiertas. El jinete Negro emergió alto y amenazador, con un grito de odio que traspasaba los tímpanos y descargó la maza en el escudo de Éowyn, este se quebró en mil pedazos y Éowyn vaciló y calló de rodillas. Tenía el brazo roto. El Nazgûl se abalanzó contra ella y con la maza dispuesta a matarla. Pero de pronto el también vaciló y cayó al suelo con alarido: Merry lo había herido por la espalda.

-¡Éowyn!¡Éowyn!- gritó Merry.

Ella, trastabillando, había logrado juntar fuerzas y ponerse de pie para atravesar con la espada entre la corona y el manto. La espada voló por los aires hecha añicos, un grito se elevó por aires que luego se transformó en un lamento áspero.

Merry se arrastró hasta el rey caído y en el momento en que tomaba su mano este abrió los ojos y habló con una voz fatigada pero serena.

-Adiós señor Holbytla, tengo el cuerpo deshecho. Iré a acompañar a mis padres, pero no me sentiré avergonzado-Dijo. Merry no podía decir una sola palabra.

-Perdóneme señor-dijo al fin- por no haber prestado otro servicio que llorar a la hora de la despedida.

-Ya has sido perdonado- dijo con una sonrisa- Cuando te sientes a fumar tu pipa tranquilo, acuérdate de mí- Cerró los ojos, Merry se inclinó de nuevo pero el rey volvió a hablar. ¿Dónde está Éomer? Se me enturbia la vista y me gustaría verlo antes de irme. Él será el próximo rey. También me gustaría darle un mensaje a Éowyn, no quería separarse de mí y ahora no la volveré a ver.

Merry iba a avisarle que Éowyn estaba aquí pero justo en ese momento sonaron unos cuernos. Merry levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, se había olvidado de la guerra, y parecía como si hace mucho hubiera sido la vez que cabalgó con el rey Théoden.

Nuevas huestes enemigas llegaban desde el Río. Y desde los muros avanzaban los ejércitos de Morgue, y por los campos las huestes de Harad y seguidas de los mûmakil de lomos gigantescos que transportaban torres de guerra. Éomer comenzó a avanzar desde la ciudad con todos los hombres que se habían quedado y sobrevivido a las anteriores batallas.

En ese momento llegó Éomer a acompañado por lo hombres del rey que había logrado controlar a sus caballos, y todos miraron asombrados el cadáver de la bestia en el suelo. Los caballos se negaron a acercarse, pero Éomer se apeó de un salto y el dolor y el desconsuelo cayeron sobre él cuando llegó junto al rey.

El rey Théoden con una seña dio a entender que ahora el rey era Éomer.

-¡Salve el Rey de la Marca!-dijo-¡Marcha ahora a la victoria y llévale mis saludos a Éowyn!- y así murió el Théoden sin saber que Éowyn estaba a su lado.

-Que los caballeros de la escolta monten guardia junto a él. Con honores se retirará su cuerpo y el de los caídos a su alrededor- Éomer miró a los caídos y de pronto vio a su hermana, Éowyn. Y al verla se sintió desfallecer, como si le hubiera llegado una flecha justo en el corazón.- ¡Éowyn¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Que la muerte nos lleve a todos.

Entonces sin consultarlo y sin esperar que llegaran los hombres de la Ciudad, montó y volvió al galope hacia la vanguardia del ejército, hizo sonar un cuerno y con fuertes gritos dio la orden de comenzar el ataque.

Los hombres del rey comenzaron a retirar los cadáveres pero no pudieron llevarlos a todos. Merry caminaba triste y a paso lento junto a los hombres y había perdido todo interés en la batalla. Una fuerte lluvia llegó desde el mar y fue como si todas las cosas lloraran por Théoden y Éowyn. En eso vio llegar a la vanguardia hombres de Gondor. Imrahil, príncipe de Dol Amroth, se adelantó hasta ellos y preguntó:

-¿Qué es esa carga que llevan ahí, hombres de Rohan?- gritó.

-Théoden rey- le respondieron- ha muerto, pero ahora Éomer rey galopa en la batalla.

Entonces el príncipe se bajó de su caballo y rindió homenaje al rey caído. De pronto miró a Éowyn.

-¿Es una mujer?-exclamó sorprendido (que intuitivo ¬¬)- ¿Acaso las mujeres de lo Rohirrim han venido también a la guerra?

-Nada de eso- le respondieron- solo ella ha venido. Es la Dama Éowyn, hermana de Éomer, y hasta ahora ignorábamos que estuviera aquí- Entonces el príncipe se inclinó al verla tan hermosa a pesar del rostro pálido y frío.

-¡Hombres de Rohan!- gritó de repente -¿No hay un médico entre ustede? Está herida, tal vez de muerte, pero creo que todavía vive- ordenó a uno de sus hombres que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera a la Ciudad en busca de socorro. Luego él mismo se despidió con una reverencia a los caídos y partió nuevamente a la batalla.

La furia del combate arreciaba los campos del Pelennor. Y justo ala hora en que la suerte se volvía contra Gondor y las esperanzas flaqueaban, se elevó un grito en la Ciudad. Era media mañana y soplaba un viento fuerte, la lluvia huía hacia el norte y el sol brilló de pronto. En el aire límpido los centinelas atisbaron a lo lejos una nueva visión de terror y perdieron la última esperanza. Desde donde estaban los centinelas alcanzaban a ver una buena parte del recorrido del Anduin, y fue ahí donde ahogaron su esperanza: vieron una flota de galeones y navíos con muchos remos y las velas henchidas por la brisa.

-¡Los corsarios de Umbar!-gritaron- Entonces ha caído Belfalas, Ethir y Lebennin. ¡Es el último golpe del destino!- y algunos sin que se les ordenara comenzaron a tocar las campanas y cuernos de alerta y retirada -¡Retornad a los muros!

Los Rohirrim ya habían visto los velámenes y la esperanza se extinguió y Éomer maldijo el viento que los traía. En cambio las fuerzas de Mordor parecieron cobrar nueva vida y se llenaron de ira y comenzaron unos nuevos ataques. Éomer hizo sonar los cuernos para reunir los estandartes y así crear un escudo y combatir de pie hasta que el último hombre cayera.

Éomer no sabía que hacer, reía de la desesperación, levantó su espada en señal de desafío, para luego quedarse asombrado por lo que veía y tiró la espada al aire para luego volverla a tomar. Entonces los hombres dirigieron las miradas hacia donde miraba Comer y vieron ahí que la primera nave había enarbolado un estandarte que flotó en el viento. Un Árbol Blanco, símbolo de Gondor, floreció en el paño, y siete estrellas lo circundaban y lo nimbaba una corona, el emblema de Elendil.

Así traído por El Sendero de los Muertos llegó Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, Elessar, heredero de Isildur al Reino de Gondor.

La alegría de lo Rohirrim se hizo presente en un barullo de espadas y gritos de júbilo, y el asombro de la Ciudad se volcaron en fanfarrias y trompetas y campanas de viento. Pero los ejércitos de Mordor estaban estupefactos, pues les parecía cosa de brujería que sus propias naves llegaran cargadas de enemigos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! …lo sé ya no me kieren por dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo, no fue mi intención! Lo juro! Que alguien me defienda!!**

**No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero ojala sigan leyendo la historia y les guste el capi.**

**Bueno que más puedo decir (si esperan que les diga algo así como "no me demoraré tanto para el próximo capitulo"? bueno no lo diré, porque ya he dicho eso un millón de veces y han pasado como 3 años y recién voy en el cap. 15 igual así trataré de no demorarme tanto ¬¬) si quieren aportar con ideas soy toda oídos…o tal vez ojos…como sea estoy disponibles para todo (no, para eso no)**

**Bueno agradezco mucho a los que siguen leyendo y a los que no…tendrán sus razones **


End file.
